


Carbon Spots

by ispaceyou



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Government Conspiracy, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe, Romance, Slow Burn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispaceyou/pseuds/ispaceyou
Summary: S'chn T'gai Skon, Governor of Vulcan, was assassinated by the Emperor at a Terran Empire Delegation. Now, tensions between Vulcan and Terra are on the rise and threatening the iron hold of the Terran Empire. By decree of the Emperor, Sarek is made Governor of Vulcan. As a peace offering between the two worlds the Emperor sends him a gift, a human wife.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Sarek/Amanda story. I have wanted to write something with them for years now, but I've never had any great ideas for them. There are plenty of origin stories that I love. I decided that I wanted to do something in the forced marriage/arranged marriage trope. The best place to do that is in the Mirror Universe. With Discovery, it has given us some insight into Mirror!Sarek. This story will be angsty and cover the cruelties of this universe. It will be a slow burn as Sarek and Amanda get to learn more about each other and over come their prejudices. This story will remain rated T.

**Mirror Universe**

**Planet: Vulcan**

**Stardate: 2227.04**

Sarek's eyes gazed over the horizon of the Vulcan forge. The deep red sand was being swept up by the eastern winds and started to spiral in the air. The refraction of the air bounced off the desert floor giving the horizon a wavy look of scorching temperatures. Sarek could feel the small nuances of the temperature starting to decrease and he soon calculated that the sun would completely set in 35.23 minutes. The cry of a le-matya was heard in the distance. He let out a controlled breath. A small sense of confusion had been plaguing his consciousness for a few hours now. The time he just allocated to meditation did little to dispel it. His work as an astrophysicist at the Vulcan Science Academy had been grueling the last 6 months. The Terran's demanded new chemical weapons that could destroy whole worlds, galaxies, and universes with a project they named Satev-tukh. At the beginning of Project Satev-tukh, Sarek calculated that the likelihood of success for the project would be as low as 3.24%. He was ordered by his father to lead the research team even with it having such a low success rate. Yet, he continued out of honor and service to his father but also to the Emperor. The research his team was collecting was mostly inconclusive until only just 4.1 hours ago.

_**Earlier** _

The mornings in Vulcan during the summer were relentless in their heat even by Vulcan standards. Sarek went through his normal grooming routine and put on his traditional clan robes. He grabbed the Terran Empire pin that sat on a counter to his sonic and attached it to his outfit. He gathered his PADDs and took his leave of his clan's ancestral home. He was escorted in a hover car towards Shi'kahr. It skyline was filled with ancient Vulcan architecture. Symbols of the Terran Empire were plastered on nearly every building. Holo projections of the Emperor were shown with her victories and strengths as reminders to the Vulcan people of who was protecting them.

Sarek made it to Vulcan Science Academy and went to the restricted part of the building after verifying his identity. As he entered the research lab, four of his colleagues stood up and bumped their right fist to their chests and extended their arms straight out. Sarek mirrored the Terran salute before everyone sat down.

T'Lara, an older Vulcan woman spoke first, "Greetings, Sarek. We are honored to be serving the Terran Empire."

"Your service honors the Terran Empire. What are the simulation results of Phase 1.4 in variable 2.4?"

"The simulation came back as unsuccessful. The synthetic dilithium became too unstable in the transfer of energy to the device to be used properly."

"I see. We will need to keep testing all 500.45 variables in Phase 1.4 before we can continue onto Phase 1.5."

"Affirmative, I will run the remaining variables today and through the night."

Sarek made his way through the rest of the team. They were all busy on their PADDs and running test in the lab. Sarek sat at his desk and reviewed the various PADDs that his team had left on his desk. Each report detailed the usage of dilithium crystals and the potential each had in destroying a planet. All of them were inconclusive.

He looked at Phase 1.3 Variable 3.5, the amount of dilithium crystals needed in this simulation was catastrophic. It would deplete all of the Terran Empire's resources if they used Project Satev-tukh to obliterate 3 different Class J planets.

Each result for all of Phase 1.3 was the same. The probability of using phaser power for creating a super weapon that could destroy planets was looking 10,568,000.765 to 1. The number seemed to be growing day by day. The research was thorough in nature but no solutions were presenting themselves. For the next hours, Sarek continued to run simulations by adding new variables and altering the equations but the results were always unsuccessful.

Sarek reviewed the project data file they were briefed on when they started. He looked at the method for how Qo'nos was destroyed. It was through a simple method but only because of the geographical make up of the planet. When Sarek read the file for the project the first time he automatically ruled out that it would be impossible to replicate the same conditions because of the infinite variables that various planets had. The purpose of Project Satev-tukh was to create one solution for this problem.

Sarek went through the Vulcan Science Academy data archive looking for a different alternative to dilithium crystals. Sarek eyebrows raised slightly when he saw a file titled 'Case Study: Type 1 Star as a Power Alternative for Deep Space Stations' written before the Terran Empire ruled over Vulcan. It was old but Sarek opened the file.

His eyes examined each piece of data and absorbed every word. The research was disregarded since most type 1 and class V stars were considered necessary to preserving life and equilibrium to many solar systems. The technology from that time was not able to harvest that type of energy. Now that it had been a few centuries since the data file was written, the advances could certainly make it possible, but even the thought of taking energy from a star made Sarek feel uneasy. His face remained emotionless but the feeling stirred inside of him. He tried to shake the feeling and focus on his research. He did so for another 1.2 hours until his mind connected the research together and looked into black holes. The energy from a black hole had the power to absorb universes and planets. The science and engineering behind it would likely take decades but it was entirely possible.

They would have to recreate a substance that once activated could turn into a blackhole and absorb a planet. Once Sarek came to the conclusion the uneasy feeling he had returned. A weapon patterned on something so destructive could potentially annihilate the entire Terran Empire if it wasn't used properly. He tried to shake the feeling as he started to organize the data files on his PADD but as he did so the burden of the information started to weigh on him. It was illogical for him to feel this way, he had never felt this way when working on this project. In that moment, he realized that the success rate would go up 71.4% if he divulge the information he had gathered. Was it worth the risk of withholding information and getting executed, but save trillions of lives in the process? Was it logical to break a law to do this? If anyone mind melded with him would he be able to hide his findings? He battled with these questions for an unknown amount of time until Vorlik approached him.

"Sarek, I found the results of Phase 1.3 Variable 44.3 most fascinating. I suggest you look at my findings."

Sarek looked over the data. It was not very different from the other result. He handed back the PADD. "I suggest you look over variable 41.2 and do a side-by-side comparison of the data."

Vorlik walked away and Sarek was left to decide if he should delete the data file he was working on. It would be a small act of rebellion if he did so. Sarek let out a controlled breath and deleted the file. Someone on his team would eventually come to the same conclusions but if he could delay it for as long as he could then it would hinder unnecessary destruction. Sarek tried to justify his own logic by thinking that in his own way he was serving the Terran Empire.

* * *

 

An uncharacteristic shiver went down his spine as he recalled the events from earlier in the day. He may have committed a small act of treason. He started to feel a small sense of fear concerning the consequences but the uneasiness he felt because of his research was stronger. Sarek tried to squelched the emotion and continued to stare at the vastness of the desert. Only this morning he thought that he was doing the greatest service to the Terran Empire, now he couldn't shake the illogical emotion that he was the one destroying it all.

The more he tried to organize his thoughts about this matter the more the beginning of an illogical hatred for the Terrans started to grow inside of him. For the first time in his 62.2 years of life, he was questioning the logic of his father and the whole Terran Empire.

He blindly followed in the path his father, Skon, created with blood and greed for years. He thought nothing of it until today. A life taken was a logical means to getting power and influence, but now he was not sure that was true. Something in his katra always knew that maybe this wasn't the true Vulcan way, but what was the solution to this growing turmoil inside of him? In that moment, he decided to attribute his emotions to an insufficient amount of sleep and meditation. He was still a loyal subject of the Terran Empire. He had to be since his father was Governor of Vulcan. He had no choice. He could always regather the information and present it later and then no one would ever know of his lapse in logic. In the coming days, he would meditate over this and never question the Terran Empire again.

"Sarek." The baritone voice drew him out of his ruminations. He collected his emotions and turned around to face his own cousin, Selek.

Immediately, he saw his cousin hit his right fist against his chest and move his arm straight out in front of him. Sarek returned the Terran salute. Selek had light brown wavy hair that was in a traditional Vulcan cut. His facial hair only covered the area around his mouth as was customary with Vulcan males. Yet he had a scar on his chin that was 1.23 inches long and .13 inches wide where his facial hair did not grow.

"Greetings Selek. I trust that the service you render at the Terran-Vulcan Imperial Academy is going according to your will."

"Affirmative, the graduating class will have a death tournament in 2.5 days to determine who will be given a first officer title when they graduate." Selek said matter-of-factly, and then continued, "I hear you are working on a project that brings service and honor to the Emperor herself."

"Correct. It is currently confidential and cannot be discussed with anyone but the Emperor and her Governors."

"I see. Yet I am your cousin who only wishes to serve thee."

Sarek took a step closer to Selek and slightly raised his eyebrow, "Your only wish should be to serve the Terran Empire. I sense there is more to your motives. I must tell my father about this."

Selek's face had a subtle moment of discomfort, "That will not be necessary. I only wish to serve the Emperor by assisting you, cousin."

"I suggest we change the topic of this conversation. I will not share class 5 restricted information with you. It would be a matter of my own life and even your own. Do you understand, cousin?"

The Vulcans' faces remained stoic and they stood in silence as the unspoken tension filled the room. Selek finally conceded with a nod.

"Very well. I wanted to inform you that the House was gathering for end meal."

Sarek walked next to his cousin as they both exited the balcony. "Selek, is the health of your bondmate, T-Letya, positive?"

"She is in good health. I received a deep space comm from her 2.1 days ago. Her ship the, ISS Forge, has recently taken down a Klingon insurgent group at Barisa Prime in the Delta Quadrant. I assume you have seen it on the Official Imperial Holonews?"

"I have. Her work is thorough and most effective."

"May the matriarch find you a bondmate with such qualities soon." Selek replied almost smugly.

Sarek knew exactly what he was referring too. Anger started to fill Sarek and he felt for the dagger in his robe and clutched it for a brief moment before letting it go. It would do him no good to kill his cousin.

"Skon requested we not speak of the dishonor that T-Rea brought our clan." Sarek controlled the emotions on his face well, but the anger in his eyes were there.

"Understood. I did not mention her name. You formulated those conclusion. I was only stating a logical fact about your unbonded status. Your Time is approaching, cousin."

Sarek stared at Selek for a long moment before he continued to walk down the corridor.

They continued their walk in silence. They finally made it to the kitchen where the rest of the clan was taking their end meal. Skon saw his father at the far end of the table. The man had traditional Vulcan hair that was mostly white. His facial hair and eyebrows were still grey. He had a severe look on his face at all times. The maroon robes draped around his frame and his Terran Empire pin was proudly placed on his garments. Skon's dark eyes held a relentlessness and totalitarian sense of power that demanded respect. The most defining characteristic about him was not from his appearance but the entourage that was constantly present when he was in a room. He had 2 menacing bodyguards that were standing near him at all times.

Even though there had been multiple attempts at murdering Skon, he had lived through over 60 years of being the Governor to Vulcan. His value was of the utmost importance to the Emperor because the Vulcan people equally respected and feared him as their representative.

Skon's eyebrow lifted up slightly at the sight of Sarek and Selek's late appearance at end meal. Both males prepared their plates and sat at their respective places. Sarek sat next to his mother, T'Rama, who gave him a silent look and returned to her meal. Silence returned to the room as everyone ate their meals. Sarek stared at his plomeek soup and saffir. He was reminded of the puzzling events of the day, and the illogical feeling of guilt that was omnipresent in him for the last 5.3 hours. Many of the different clan members started to depart as they finished eating leaving only him and his father who had been done eating for a few minutes.

Sarek finished his meal and Skon was still at the table waiting for him to finish. His father wanted something from him but he hoped it did not involve Project Satev-tukh. Skon waved for his guards to leave the room.

"Son, I have been summoned by the Overlord of Vulcan to be part of the Terran Empire Delegation. The Emperor requests thy presence with me."

Sarek raised his eyebrow slightly in response but recovered quickly, "I am honored by her request. I question what her motives may be?"

"I know not. We cannot foresee what purposes she intends. It would be illogical to speculate on such. It should be thy desire to serve the Emperor with her request."

"Understood."

"I also have another request, one of a personal nature."

Sarek waited for his response.

Skon opened his mouth again to speak, "I wish for thee to take my position of Governor once I have passed."

Sarek looked slightly aghast and tried to choose his words carefully, "I...I do not desire the position of Governor. I simply want to serve the Terran Empire through my current occupation."

Skon's face hardened slightly, "Thou doest not wish to serve the Empire in a most honorable way? To reject my will is illogical."

"I do not reject your will. I wish to serve the Terran Empire through my work as an astrophysicist."

"I did not send thee to the Terran-Vulcan Learning Center and give thee extensive training in Suus Mahna for it to be under utilized. Thou must be prepared for the necessary lives that must be taken for thy rightful place as Governor."

"Father, you have an estimated 23.3 standard years left as Governor. I do not see the logic in discussing this any further."

The volume of Skon's voice increase ever slightly, "If thou will not heed my words on this matter. I will discuss something of a different importance, such as thy unbonded status."

Sarek clenched his jaw slightly. It was the second time he had heard this in less than 3 hours. It was something his clan did not stop informing him of. He saw the anger seething from his father's eyes as he brought up his lack of a bondmate.

"Thou has not accepted any of the options T'Rama and T'Pau have chosen thee. Thou hast a year left."

"I am aware. However, we can discuss this more after the Terran Empire Delegation."

"I see thy talent in pivoting topics of discussion which would be useful for position of Governor. Very well. We depart in 3 standard days at 0230. Depart from me."

Sarek rose and offered the Terran salute. His father mirrored his actions and Sarek left the room to head to his private quarters.

The events of the day were perplexing to say the least. Sarek would need to meditate over many things. He was unbonded and he had an illogical train of thought most of the day concerning the Empire.

The added pressure of obtaining the governorship was adding an unprecedented amount of tension inside Sarek. He did not feel like he had sufficient time to prepare nor did he want the power and public exposure the position would give him. He knew his father would assassinate or dispose of anyone or anything that would stop Sarek from getting the position. His choices were limited and he knew soon he must respect his Father's wishes. With a small sigh, Sarek donned his meditation robes and went to meditate.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! I'm excited for any and all constructive feedback. Also, should I finish out this story? As a side note, I am in the middle of moving and starting a new job that is across the complete opposite side of the country from me. It will be awhile until the next update. Live long and prosper!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters.


	2. Chapter 2

The rays of the morning sun started to peek through the windows. Sarek did not sleep the entire night instead he meditated. He could feel the lack of proper rest weighing on his eyes. Meditation helped him realize that he could soon select a new bondmate after the Delegation. He logically concluded he could regather the research he was working on. His service and loyalty to the Terran Empire was still intact. The guilt that filled him could be ignored and he could continue his work like he did the last 6 months.

A chime came from Sarek's PADD. He stood up from his meditation pad and walked over to his bedside table to look at it. The Official Imperial Holonews was ready to be viewed. It was mandatory that every citizen watch the holonews within a 24-hour period of it being available. The holonews had a new broadcast everyday. If a citizen failed to watch a broadcast it would be noted on their public record and they would lose credit in the Imperial behavioral system. Once a citizen had 6 marks on their record they were sent to a Correctional Facility to spend a mandatory of 24 hours in an agonizer. After a citizen repeated this offense 3 times the offender and their whole immediate family would be sent to a Correctional Camp on one of the remote colonies in the Delta Quadrant. It rarely happened on Vulcan since most people had a schedule for when they would watch the news. It approximately lasted 15 minutes everyday. Sarek opened the file before he got ready for the day. He sat rigidly on a chair near his bed.

The news started with its typical recap of footage of Imperial Starfleet officers rendering duties to the Terran Empire. It involved assassinations in grim detail, as well as, any notable change in Starfleet captains. The news anchor reemphasized the obliteration of the Klingon insurgents at Barisa Prime that occurred on the previous day. The holonews went on to discuss the deeds of citizens that were involved with building spaceships and weaponry for the Empire. Sarek noticed the Terran boy that was showcased for this spot. The boy's eyes looked slightly sunken in and his cheekbones were protruding from his face slightly. He was obviously malnourished. Sarek estimated the Terran boy was 13 years old. The news spot ended quickly and Sarek quickly felt a sense of...compassion. He killed the emotion inside of him instantly, and estimated it was because of his lack of sleep.

It quickly featured the new Terran Empire Youth Academy that started operating in San Francisco a year ago. It was created to prepare young Terran children to enlist into the Imperial Starfleet once they reached the age of 18. It was an effective recruiting strategy. The interviewers specifically showcased a class of children around 7-8 years of age. The children in the spot were intelligent and well-mannered. Each proudly wore their uniforms and Terran Empire pins. It showed the class saluting together and singing the Terran Empire anthem. On the screen a Terran female appeared her name quickly appeared on screen indicating that she was called Amanda Grayson. For a Terran, she looked like she was in her early 20s. She had brown hair and her eyes were an intriguing green. She had a friendly smile on her face as she answered question about the curriculum of the children. Human facial expressions were alien to Sarek in every way. Yet something about this female's smile was fascinating and Sarek felt that it was aesthetically appealing.

The spot ended and the closing message was always done by the Emperor. He continued to focus on the screen and Emperor Hoshi Sato III appeared.

"Your Empress now speaks. Prepare to receive my word. It has been my honor to protect you from the cancerous ideas the rebels have been spreading. We are seeing the end of insurgent groups across the expanse of space because of my Imperial Starfleet. Let the blood of the insurgents be a reminder of the power and majesty of the Terran Empire. As my subjects you are protected from them because of my grace and mercy. Destruction is what leads to peace. Your freedom can only be obtained through complete submission to me, and power can only be obtained through your own ignorance. Heed my words."

The broadcast ended and the symbol of the Empire appeared on the screen. Empress Hoshi Sato had cloned herself over the past century to stay in control of the Empire. Many have tried to take her seat but no one had succeeded. It was only a matter of time until the next Emperor took her throne. Sarek set down his PADD and went to the sonic to prepare for the day.

At the Vulcan Science Academy, Sarek was faced with the same challenges from the previous day. The results of Phase 1.5 and its 500.45 variables were inconclusive and deemed unsuccessful.

The tests and discussions the team had throughout the day only led to failure. Sarek decided that in order for Project Satev-tukh to move forward he must recollect that data he deleted the previous day. It took him 2 hours to collect the necessary data files and write down his calculations. Sarek was ready to present it to his team when he felt the concerns from the previous day halt him. This time the emotion of guilt filled him with more intensity than he was prepared for. He took a controlled breath and stared at the data file again. It was illogical for him to delete the file again. It would be an act of silent treason that could hinder the work of the Terran Empire. The struggle he felt inside of him was tremendous. In his mind he reminded himself that he was the son of the Governor of Vulcan. The S'chn T'gai clan was known for its strong loyalty to the Empire. The only logical path before him was to share his findings.

Sarek deleted the file again. He had to meditate and resolve these emotions inside of him before he could present it to his team and ultimately the Emperor. One day soon he would be able to present this information with complete fidelity to the Terran Empire. It would not be treason; he would only be postponing the delivery of his research. Sarek felt his emotions reach their equilibrium at his rationalizations.

"Sarek, you have been starting at your PADD for 3.4 hours. Are you in need of a healer?" The voice of T'Lara brought him back to reality.

"That will not be necessary. I will retire from here soon to obtain rest."

"It is not wise to ignore your health. I recommend you see a healer soon."

"Understood." Sarek replied and started to gather his belongings to leave.

Once he was back at the fortress he went to his private quarters to mediate and prepare to leave Vulcan. He was determined to overcome his inner turmoil.

* * *

**Planet: Terra**

**City: San Francisco**

**Stardate: 2227.08**

**Terran Empire Youth Academy**

* * *

 

"Ms. Grayson! Ms. Grayson!"

Amanda looked over at the young boy dressed in his uniform, "Yes, Alexander?"

"Did you see the holonews yesterday! I was in it!"

Amanda smiled for a moment, "You told me yesterday and the day before. Don't forget your classmates were in it too."

"I know, but did you see the executions of those Klingon rebels? They showed it again today! It was so cool. My older brother knows someone who was serving on the ISS Forge! I want to be assigned to that ship once I graduate from the Academy."

"That's a long time from now, Alexander. You should go sit down since class starts soon."

Amanda tried to shake the image of the Klingons getting slaughter. Amanda knew that insurgents had no place in the Terran Empire but showing the executions to children everyday seemed wrong. Amanda grew up watching the Official Imperial Holonews (OIH) and some of those reports still haunted her and she was 24.

She sighed. The Empire was only doing what was best for them. The school chime went off stating that class was in session.

All the children stood to do the Terran salute and sing the anthem. Once that was over, Amanda started by teaching children about the First Invasion of Vulcan on Earth.

"Class, what do you know about the First Invasion? Did anyone study ahead?"

Janice Rand raised her small hand. She excitedly waited for Amanda to pick her. Janice was a book worm and an over achiever when it came to her studies.

"It looks like Janice is the one who studied ahead. Janice, why don't you tell the class about the First Invasion?"

"Of course, Ms. Grayson. The Vulcans came to Earth to invade us so Zefraum Cocrune-"

Amanda cut off the girl with a small chuckle, "It's Zefram Cochrane, Janice."

The young girl blushed briefly before continuing, "Zefram Coc..Cochran saved us by killing the Vulcans that tried to invade us."

"Great summary of the event, Janice. Now because of that the Terran Empire was able to take Vulcan technology and advance our society."

Amanda went into detail about the events that followed, and the kids seemed very intrigued and asked many questions.

"Ok let's see how well all of you were listening. We are going to have a pop quiz."

The kids looked devastated but Amanda had them take out their PADDs and take the small test. The morning consisted of history and math. After their lunch, they went over the basics of their solar system. Everything went smoothly and all the children behaved well. Amanda knew they were on their way to becoming excellent Imperial Starfleet officers one day. She gave out their homework assignments and soon the day was over.

Once the children were all gone she looked at her lesson plans for the next day. She heard a knock on the frame of the open door to her classroom.

"Hey, Grayson!"

Amanda looked up at the 40 year old man. It was the school director, John Michelson. Amanda made a tight smile. She did not like Director Michelson, he had ulterior motives in regards to her. The look he gave her as his eyes slowly ran over her body made her extremely uncomfortable.

Amanda composed herself and spoke carefully, "Director Michelson. What brings you to my classroom?"

"Oh nothing much." She could see the wicked grin on his face appear as he went to sit on her desk.

Amanda felt for the dagger that was attached to the bottom of her desk. "I am working on my lesson plans for tomorrow, Director. In our last faculty meeting you emphasized the importance of prepared lessons. You said we would get a deduction in our behavioral credits if we failed. If you are present I won't be able to prepare for tomorrow, sir."

Director Michelson scoffed, "I didn't mean you, Grayson. You are thorough and your class has some of the best test results in the division."

The man grabbed her by the wrist and tried to bring Amanda to his chest. She resisted and tried to grab the dagger under her desk, "I know what you are hiding under your little desk. There are no secrets here. If you want to advance in your career I suggest you listen to my suggestions very carefully."

Amanda scowled and was about to speak until someone walked through the door of her classroom and spoke, "Hey, Amanda are you ready-Oh-Oh my God! I'm sorry, I can come back later, Director."

Amanda was not going to let Jean Price leave her here, "Director, Ms. Price is my ride home. I need to go."

She yanked her wrist free from his hand. Michelson looked displeased and she saw the anger seething from his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, Grayson."

Amanda quickly gathered her things and felt John's eyes on her the whole time. Jean looked at her flabbergasted. Amanda silently mouthed to her, "Not now."

They remained silent as they left and Amanda got into the hover car and Jean started to drive out of the parking lot. Amanda looked at her wrist and sighed she was going to have bruises there. She looked at Jean whose brown eyes were wide with concern and questions.

Jean spoke, "Shit! Amanda! What was that all about? Are you really sleeping with John just to move forward in your career? Did you see what happened to Joyce only a month ago! She got killed! How can you forget about that faculty meeting last month? There was blood everywhere! If you play with fire you will get burned!"

Amanda let out an aggravated sigh, "Jean! Would I really go for a guy like John? Hmm? I know all of us have used different tactics to progress in our careers, but that is not how I do it! I typically use my father and his connections instead."

Jean face held relief, "Thank God. Well, Director Michelson is a man with a ridiculous sex drive. So, watch out Amanda. You could lose you life if you don't bend to his will."

"I think I will be fine. Next time, I will tell him that Admiral Thomas Grayson will see to it that he is removed from his position."

"You are lucky that your father has so much power in the Imperial Starfleet."

"I wouldn't say it was luck. He worked really hard in his career to get to that point."

Jean gave her a sideways glance, "Suuuuure."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Jean, tell me about your class. Are those 10 year olds still driving you crazy?"

"Yes! I thought all the kids were screened before they entered this school. This kid in my class brought a real dagger to self defense class and pinned another student to the ground. He told me he saw it on the holonews and wanted to get rid of his enemies too. The kids aren't even suppose to be training with real weapons yet! They are way too young to be killing each other. They have many years ahead of them. When they are adults they can kill each other to their heart's content."

"My class is the exact opposite of that."

Jean made a fake frown, "I'm mad as hell about that. You get these obedient kids and I get the wild ones."

Amanda laughed. She could feel the tension leave her shoulders from earlier. Before she knew it she was at her apartment.

She got out of the car and did the Terran salute to Jean, "Thanks, Jean. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Amanda opened the door and walked in. She was surprised to see her father sitting on her couch reading something on his PADD. She smiled. "Father! I thought you said you wouldn't be back for another month?"

Admiral Grayson was a man many people feared because of his physical appearance and confidence. He was a man who had obviously done many things to help the Terran Empire. In the presences of his family he was more gentle and unguarded.

Her father had a fake smile, "The Terran Empire Delegation is here tonight. I was personally invited to attend. Then I'll be leaving for an very long time again."

Something in her father's manner made Amanda worried. He seemed nervous, "Is everything all right?"

He wore the fake smile again, "There is no problem. I just came by to see if you would come with me to the Terran Empire Delegation."

"Of course. I will."

Admiral Grayson smiled nervously and gave his daughter a quick kiss to the top of her head. Amanda knew something was wrong but knew her father would never discuss anything personal with her, "How was the Delta Quadrant?"

A grim look appear on his face, "We were able to get more intel about an insurgent group consisting of Betazoids. We are now planning to get rid of them soon."

Amanda nodded, "Sounds like good news to me."

He looked at Amanda, "It is. I think we both need time to get ready for tonight. I'll send the Kelpien slave to help you get ready. A hover car will get you at 1700."

The Admiral walked out her apartment and she was left with a strange feeling that something was off about her father. She started to look at her closet to find something appropriate for her to wear. Soon the Kelpien was there to help her with her hair and get ready for the night. She wore a red gown that exposed her shoulders and showed part of her back. She signed she hadn't worn this dress in awhile. Ever since her mom died her father rarely went to any diplomatic events unless he was personally summoned.

As she was thinking she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about her father. He usually carried a confident air that demanded respect. Amanda decided she would try to talk to him about it on the hover ride over to the delegation.

A small amount of Amanda was intrigued by the idea of meeting other species, but a part of her felt unsure if they were safe and could be trusted. She recalled her day and thought about the First Invasion. A feeling of prejudice towards the Vulcans rose in her chest. They had tried to invade them, so could any Terran really trust them? Let alone be friends with them? She felt like she was out of her element. She worked with children everyday and she had some interest in Terran linguistics, but that was it. Her diplomatic experiences were little. She never had a desire to be apart of anything like that. Her father wanted her to but she refused. Instead, she graduated from college a linguist but started teaching instead.

Amanda's communicator went off and she picked it up. "Hello?"

Admiral Grayson spoke evenly, "Amanda, I'm out front. Get in the car."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Amanda grabbed her clutch and threw on her heels. She locked the door and walked to the hover car that was waiting for her. The driver opened the door for her and she stepped in.

Admiral Grayson wore a small sad smile, "You look just as beautiful as your mother."

"Thank you."

Most of the hover car ride was silent and Amanda felt afraid to mention her concerns. Even though her father treated her differently than the rest of the universe he still had a temper and was extremely stubborn.

She would mention it after the night's event were over. Her eyes scanned the streets they were driving on in San Francisco. It was a dazzling city that had so much Terran history and heritage. They had to drive through the mission district to get to the event. Amanda saw the homeless and poor conditions of those living there. Amanda was fortunate to be a part of a family that had some wealth and connections. She couldn't imagine living in conditions like that. It was a true fact that the rich were extremely wealthy and the poor were in extreme poverty in the Terran Empire. Her father told her a long time ago that the poor usually had low behavioral credit and had put themselves into those circumstances so she should feel no compassion for them. She diverted her eyes from the scene and looked over at her father who was as deep in thought as she was.

Soon they arrived at the delegation. The building glistened in the moonlight and long red banners with the Terran Empire symbol were on either side of the entrance. Many Terrans wore the most fashionable dresses and accessories. They were laughing and drank champagne right at the entrance. Amanda and her Father walked up the steps and were greeted by another Starfleet Admiral, Juan Abarca. The latin man did the Terran Salute to her father and smiled. They returned the greeting.

"So the devil himself decided to show up? I'm jealous of all the success you have had recently. You better watch out or I'll just have to kill you!" Admiral Abarca was joking but Amanda could sense there was a small degree of severity to it.

Admiral Grayson laughed it off, "You better watch yourself you, bastard!"

The laughter from both of them died out and Amanda could sense some hidden rivalry between them. Admiral Abarca looked over at the woman holding on to Admiral Grayson's arm, "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes it is, Juan. Amanda this is Admiral Juan Abarca."

Amanda shook the man's hand, "Nice to meet you, Admiral."

He let go of her hand quickly and gave her father a smirk and winked at her then walked away. Amanda wanted to slap the man's face but she felt her father get rigid next to her. She looked at him and he looked furious.

"Let's go Amanda."

"Yes, sir."

They walked in and Amanda was shocked to see so many other species present. Most of them kept to themselves and weren't interacting much with the Terrans. It was shocking to see how blue the skin of Andorians were and to see how ghastly Tellarites looked in real life. How could any sentient being resemble a pig so closely? And why were Andorian teeth so sharp? Amanda continued to scan the room when she noticed a group of Vulcans standing to one side. They had a very outdated haircut, according to Terran standards, and all the men had the same facial hair. Amanda could start to see why Cochrane killed them when they invaded. There was something daunting about them. They couldn't be trusted. What caught Amanda's attention was that they nearly looked human. The only difference was their elf like ears and the upward sweep of their brows. It reminded Amanda of a children's book she read as a child. They looked like elves but they were far more dangerous. As she was lost in her analysis, one of the younger men turned to stare at her. They made eye contact and the man raised his eyebrow at her. He had a haughty air about him and Amanda felt defensive by his prideful air. How could a Vulcan come to Earth and act like that? Who did he think he was? Amanda felt anger well up inside of her and she turned away.

Sarek noticed the school teacher he had seen on the holonews when she entered. For a Terran, she was aesthetically pleasing. When he looked over to observe her again they made eye contact and he was fascinated by the obvious emotion of curiosity and intrigue on her face. He raised his eyebrow in question of her prolonged staring. Was it in Terran custom to stare at others for long periods of time? Sarek did not know much about Terrans or their customs. Her face turned into a frown and anger filled her eyes. She let out a breath as she turned and averted her eyes to another place in the room. This left Sarek confused. He was only returning her gaze. He did not understand the significance of her facial expressions. Sarek returned to his conversation with the Vulcans and tried not to think of the strange interaction that just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I did not expect to get this written so quickly. I just couldn't stop myself from writing this. It will be awhile until the next update. At least Sarek and Amanda are in the same room! All of you will just have to wait and see what happens next chapter.
> 
> Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Also please PM me if you are interested in being a beta. I'm sorry for any errors that I missed! But seriously leave a review!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.


	3. Chapter 3

The gayeties of the evening were extravagant and thrilling. There was a performance from a group of Orions. They displayed a beautiful dance that dazzled everyone in the room. Amanda had heard about Orions, but she had only heard about the trafficking of them in brothels and red light districts through out the Terran Empire. She was actually impressed by the artistry and finesse they displayed in their dance.

"Amanda?"

Amanda looked back at her father who was standing next to her, "Yes?"

"What did you think about the dance?"

"I actually enjoyed it. I went in with really low expectations."

"Doesn't everyone have low expectations of other species? Somehow the Orions excel in their craft and export."

An Imperial Starfleet officer who Amanda had never met went up to her father and whispered in his ear. He nodded as the woman spoke to him. Admiral Grayson looked at his daughter for a moment and then the woman walked away.

"Amanda, if you will excuse me? I have urgent business to take care of. I'll be back in time for the banquet."

Admiral Grayson rushed off into the crowd and Amanda was standing by herself. A waiter came by and offered her a cocktail and she gladly took one and found a chair to sit on and observe the room again.

There was a small live orchestra that was playing beautiful music and couples were paired off and dancing. Their gowns twirled in unison and grace. A smile appeared on her face while she watched them for a moment. She laughed as she saw an older homely man who had already drunken too much. He was passed out on an adjacent chair from across the room and he had many glasses around him.

This event felt more like a party than a delegation. There was no discussions or meetings. It was a party for the rich and privileged of the Terran Empire. Amanda felt slightly out her element. She had been to lavish parties but the extent of this one was beyond anything she could have imagined. Her father tended to protect her from these parties, he said they were fake and would stab her in the back if they ever had the chance.

She sighed and looked at the roulette table from across the room. She pushed the glass to her lips and finished her drink and set it down on a table near her. She walked to the table to see others handing their credits to the dealer. The dealer looked at her.

"Hey! Do you want to play?"

Amanda thought for a moment and felt spontaneous. She had to wait for her father and didn't know anyone else.

"Sure. I'll put 100 credits on red."

She handed the man the credits and he placed it on the red section. The man let the wheel spin and she watched as the ball landed on 10 black. An Andorian across the table let out a celebratory yell and he smiled to show all his razor sharp teeth.

She spoke under her breath, "Well, there goes 100 credits."

She was never any good at gambling. She sighed, the dealer looked at her and spoke, "Cheer up. There is always another round. Want to put another 100 down?"

Amanda waved her hands in the air, "No, I won't. I'll sit back and watch for a moment."

"Ok, darling, if that's what you want."

The dealer focused on others at the table and spun the wheel again. The older man next to her walked away with a sigh of frustration. He had put down 1000 and had lost it all. Amanda continued to watch for a couple of rounds until she heard someone speak to her.

"I do not understand the purpose of this activity." It was a monotone voice and Amanda had to look at who was speaking to her.

It was the same man from earlier that night. Amanda immediately felt some anger bubble up inside of her. He still seemed cocky as ever. Everyone understood the concept of gambling no matter what corner of the Empire they were from.

Amanda tried to bite back the anger in her voice, "You have never heard of gambling?"

"I have, but it is not an activity many do on Vulcan. What is its purpose?"

Amanda sighed. She really did not want to be talking to this guy, "I don't even know who you are. I'm sure the dealer can explain it to you."

"I am Sarek. What is your name?"

"I'm Amanda Grayson."

"You are not explaining this activity."

"I told you to talk to the dealer."

"Everyone at the table is engaged. You are an observer and are unengaged."

Amanda sighed and faced to look at him this time. He was at least a foot taller than her. His eyes were blue and his hair was dark and his bangs were cut into a perfectly straight line. His facial hair was not a full beard but a goatee with a mustache. Amanda thought he could not have been more than a few years older than her. He wore strange long robes with the Terran Empire symbol and another symbol she was not familiar with. Maybe if he was human she would consider him attractive but only maybe. She still felt annoyed by his presence but decided to explain it in hopes of him leaving her soon.

"You make a bet by giving the dealer your credits. You pick a specific number, a color, or an even or odd number. If your choice is picked you win more credits in return."

"I understand the game but I do not understand why you would engage in it?"

She rolled her eyes, "It is so you can win credits."

Sarek's eyebrow raised up slightly, "After observing 2 rounds, I've calculated the chances of winning is 2.63%. It is highly illogical to waste credits on unfavorable odds."

She didn't understand why this Vulcan was still talking about this with her. "Yes, the odds are not great, but it's about the thrill of when you win. Everyone knows that they will lose multiple times but when they win they could be making more than their loses. It is a type of stress relief and a form entertainment."

"How is the loss of one's assets considered entertainment or stress relief? Is that not counter intuitive?"

Amanda paused for a moment. He was right. "I actually agree but Terrans and other species use gambling in that way."

Sarek looked at Amanda, "I see. It is more about leisure than the actual increase of assets."

Amanda replied, "Yup."

It was silent and she wished the man standing next to her would walk away but he continued to observe the different rounds and watch the reaction of those around him.

Amanda was taken out of her reserve by a hand on her shoulder.

Admiral Grayson spoke, "Amanda, it is time to go to the banquet."

Amanda felt relief to leave the roulette table. She could feel the Vulcan's eyes on her and she ignored it, "Ok, Father."

As they walked further away Admiral Grayson spoke, " I don't think I've ever seen a Vulcan at a roulette table."

"He came up to me and started to ask questions about why anyone would gamble. I agreed with his point but he needed everything to be spelled out for him. "

Admiral Grayson had a small smile, "Vulcans are thorough in their questioning."

"Yes! Much more than I thought. I never knew anyone could speak with such a monotone voice and pretty much no emotion."

They walked to the banquet hall which had a long table with name cards in front of every seat. They were able to find their seats and sat down. Everyone filled their seats and soon everyone was chatting and laughing until they heard a gong sound go off. Silence filled the room immediately.

An Imperial Starfleet officer stood to speak, "Please welcome, The Mother of the Fatherland, The Overlord of Vulcan, Dominus of Qo'nos. Regina Andor, Imperial Majesty, Empress Hoshi Sato the 3rd."

The Empress walked in with regal armor made of gold. It had an intricate design on the metal and the collar was tall. She had a sword at her side and she wore a wicked smile that gave Amanda chills. Her eyes were filled with ruthlessness. Everyone stood up and offered the Terran Salute. Empress Sato III offered the salute in return. You could see she took pleasure from the complete power she had over this crowd.

"Your Empress now speaks. Welcome to the Terran Empire Delegation. As my governors and important leaders of the Empire, your service honors me. Tonight, we give a special honor to Captain T'Latya of the ISS Forge for obliterating the disgusting Klingon insurgents."

Amanda looked over at the Vulcan woman who had almost a smug look on her face, and people applauded her contributions to the Empire. Amanda looked at the various people's faces; she could see some people who were jealous with of her special treatment and some who were apathetic about it.

Empress Sato III spoke again, "Silence. Now we will feast on the best the Terran Empire can provide."

Empress Sato sat at her lounge area and Kelpian slaves fanned her as she drank her alcohol. The room filled with chatter again and dinner was full of so many courses that Amanda wondered how anyone could eat so much. She looked over at her father over the course of he meal. He was conversing with those on the other side of him.

Amanda looked to the left of her and another woman made eye contact with her for a moment.

"Hello, I'm First Officer Phillipa Georgiou."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amanda Grayson. You are the first officer on the ISS Forge I assume?"

"Yes." A wicked smile appeared on her face that creeped Amanda out.

"Your service to the Terran Empire is very admiral."

Georgiou nodded, "Thank you."

Amanda felt that the conversation ended quickly and she turned back to her dessert. All the dishes were taken away and the Empress stood to speak again, "I hope you enjoyed your meal. Only the best Kelpian was served tonight. There are a few others I would like to honor tonight for their great loyalty and service to me."

From nowhere a body fell onto the table directly in front of Admiral Grayson and Amanda. She could feel her body tense up immediately. As Amanda's eyes examined the body she recognized it as the Imperial Starfleet officer her father had been talking to earlier this evening. Blood was oozing from the body and with it a strong iron smell accompanied it. Something was not right and as Amanda started to look over towards her father. She saw the fear in his eyes. He mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Amanda shook her head in disbelief. The Admiral started to make a strange sound and his pupils were constricted. His jaw slacked and he salivated uncontrollably. He started to convulse until he was on the ground and struggling to breath. Panic filled her and she looked at everyone around her. No one was moving or trying to help. Her eyes looked at the Emperor who was laughing,"Do not touch him if you wish the same fate. I used a nerve agent on him. Admiral Thomas Grayson is an enemy and traitor to the Empire. He conspired with the Klingon insurgents by providing them with weapons. Let his death be a reminder of the consequences traitors face."

Amanda looked at her hands and they were shaking with anger and fear. Her heartbeat accelerated and she found that she was taking short breaths. She remained silent as she stared at the lifeless look on her father's face. He couldn't have been a traitor? She was raised with strict loyalty to the Terran Empire. None of it made sense and Amanda felt that her world was crashing down on her. She was in serious shock and she felt a silent tear run down her cheek. It was starting to make sense, her father being uncharacteristically nervous and mentioning he was going to go away for a long time. He was planning on escaping from Earth after this. Amanda could not believe it. Yet the proof was there. Her father laid dead on the ground and she was probably next. The adrenaline that filled her system made her breaths even shorter. She looked at the options she had. There was no more silverware for her to defender herself. All eyes were on her and she could feel their snide looks and mocking faces. The world around her started to feel dizzy but she fought to stay grounded.

The sound of the Empress took her out of her emotional turmoil, "Take his daughter away for questioning."

Amanda looked up and felt panic as two Imperial Starfleet officers started to surround her and drag her away. She felt their rough hands on her arms as they forcefully took her from her seat.

She did not believe it; she was going to get thrown in a prison. She had heard the stories of what waited for her. There were only agonizers and surgical experiments that led to a slow and painful death. Her survival instincts started to kick in. "I am not a traitor! I am not a traitor!"

The tears were running down her face and she looked at everyone in the room they did not care and the Emperor laughed at her pleas. She saw the Vulcan man she talked to earlier and his face looked almost aghast. She tried to struggle against the officers and got loose from one of them but it was no use. She was punched in the face and black dots filled her vision as the world faded into nothingness.

Sarek watched as they dragged the unconscious form of Amanda Grayson. Her face had deep red blood running from it that matched her dress. It was unnerving.

Empress Hoshi Sato III spoke again, "Now that we have given honor to one, we must now give it to another."

"Admiral Grayson had a co-conspirator and they are sitting here in this room. Anyone want to take a guess and kill him right now?"

Everyone in the room looked around at each other nervously. Sarek was still shocked by what had just happened with Amanda Grayson. She would probably live a miserable life in a prison then a correctional camp all because of her own father's actions. Sarek made a controlled breath as he looked around the room waiting to see if someone would take action. T'Latya looked at his direction from across the table and for a moment he felt an illogical wave of fear. He looked at her and noticed that her gaze was directed at his father.

Sarek looked at his father and in that moment he saw a dagger go into his skull and then another appeared. He followed the trajectory of where the daggers came. The first was from the Emperor and the second T'Latya. Sarek felt the spray of warm green blood on his face. His eyebrows raised up and he couldn't hide the emotion of shock that was on his face as he watched his father slump in his chair and onto the ground. Some gasps came from around the room and Sarek looked at T'Latya whose face wore an uncharacteristic smile.

Sarek raised his hand to his face and touched the warm liquid. He examined his hand and saw the green blood on his finger tips run down his skin until it reached his wrist. He questioned if he would soon be taken by Starfleet officers but they did not come.

He looked at the Emperor whose gleeful smile frighted him, "Now that the wolves in sheep's clothing have been eradicated, we can enjoy the festivities of the night. This is a monumental moment for the Empire. I now decree that Vulcan will not have another Governor elected. It will be ruled by me for an unseen amount of time."

More gasps and whispers filled the room; every planet had a governor. It was unprecedented what Empress Sato just announced. She continued as her face turned harsh, "Silence! I will not have my subjects speak over me. Planets that cannot governor themselves will be governed by me. The bodies of Admiral Grayson and Governor Skon will be displayed publicly in front of my palace as a sign of triumph."

Kelpian slaves took the bodies of the traitors and dragged them out of the room. The trail of red and green blood was not cleaned up. Sarek could smell both the copper and iron based bloods fill the silent room. Sarek knew his father was not a traitor. He was strictly loyal to his people and the Terran Empire. Sarek wondered why he did not get taken away for questioning. In that moment, he realized that he was vital to Project Satev-tukh. His usefulness had not expired yet.

Everyone in the room started talking and laughing again as if no one was killed. He sat in his chair in silence until another Starfleet Officer came up to him, "The Emperor commands you stay for the rest of tonight's events."

Sarek spoke with control, "I wish to serve the Emperor."

"She is glad to hear of your exact obedience."

Sarek stood up and walked out of the large room that was nearly empty. He had to present his research on Project Satve-tukh when he returned to Vulcan. It was the only way for him to prove his allegiance to the Terran Empire, as well as, preserve his own life. A feeling of deep resentment started to fill him as he thought on the events that just occurred. He tried to force the feeling from him but it did not go away. His eyes scanned his robes and they were covered in his father's blood. He could start to feel the blood drying on his face and clumping in his hair. It was punishment for him to remain at this event in this state. He would have to meditate over this the next couple days.

T'Latya approached him and Sarek felt anger welling up inside of him as she approached him with an almost arrogant look. She did the Terran Salute and he returned it, "I grieve with thee. It is a great lose to your clan. When Vulcan is allowed a governorship again, it will be me who is chosen. Emperor Sato discussed this with me."

Sarek clenched his fist but his facial expressions were controlled and stoic, "My father's death was to be expected because of his position. Yet, there was insufficient evidence for his treason at the banquet. There is more information to be discovered concerning this."

T'Latya's eyebrow raised and acted innocent, "I have the data file on his crimes against the Empire. I will send it to your PADD to review."

T'Latya walked away without saying another word. The anger that was rising in his chest was unbearable. He was ready to kill her but he fought to gain control.

He found a spot in the room where he blended into the background and observed the crowds. The more he looked around the more he knew that he was surrounded by the greediest and most merciless people in the universe. He told himself it wasn't logical to think this way. As the evening progressed, he could only think of how much he wanted to leave this ruthless planet and figure out who falsely branded his father as a traitor.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep finding time to write this story. I'm obviously procrastinating important things! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully, the violence wasn't too much for people who are sensitive to those things.
> 
> Sorry about any errors I missed while editing!
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter does depict torture. Author's notes will be at the end. Sorry if I missed any errors. Leave a comment when you are done.

The dull throbbing pain coming from Amanda's head and nose woke her. Her mouth was dry and she could taste blood that was in her mouth. Her eye lashes fluttered as she blinked rapidly. She couldn't focus on what was in front of her. She blinked trying to clear the grogginess she felt as her vision focused. The buzzing of the artificial light made her fully aware of her senses. Anxiety filled her as she remembered what had happened to her father. A few tears started to roll down her cheeks. She used her hands to wipe the tears away and noticed she was wiping away blood that had dried on her face. She used her hands to do an examination of her face and she knew it was swollen. What happened after she blacked out?

She looked at the small room around her. It was barely enough for her to lie down on. A feeling of nausea hit her as she thought about what could have happened to her when she was blacked out. She was wearing a grey prisoner jumpsuit with a number. Amanda started to think about how normal her life was. Now that she was a prisoner all the behavioral credit she collected her whole life was now gone. Her anxiety was the highest it had ever been in her life. A feeling of self-pity overcame her and she knew her death would be soon. It was a matter of if it would be here or at a correctional camp.

Her thoughts spiraled down the bleak path before. She had heard stories from one of her father's friends about the camps. She would be boarded on a shuttle crammed with hundreds of other sentient species. There would be no room to stand for the long journey; they would get there and they would be branded with a number and that's what they would be known as until they died. Then she would have to work the rest of her life mining or working on weaponry. The Imperial Starfleet officers in charge of these camps were the most demented and power hungry. Human life meant little to them and they killed for fun. Her death could come down to so many different factors. It could be through radiation poisoning or getting stabbed to death. She could even get murdered by another inmate, or die a miserable death through starvation. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled the conversation.

More tears escaped from her eyes as she mourned the dismal and hopeless future before her.

Her body shook with sobs for an unknown amount of time as her tears mixed with the dried blood and got onto her grey jumpsuit. After a time the tears stopped falling and she felt a numb feeling overcome her. All she could do was survive. Her eyes scanned the small room again. It was cold and she could see her fuzzy reflection on the metal walls. It looked as if there was no door. There was only one light shining from above. Amanda accidentally stared at the light for a moment too long and she winced in pain and looked away. It felt like her brain was trying to hammer its way out of her skull. The headache she currently had had to be from all the crying and damage done to her face.

How long had she been in the room? It could not have been that long if her face was still swollen and aching? She moved closer to the metal wall in hopes of getting a better assessment of her face. The reflection was hard to see but Amanda was able to look at herself. She didn't even recognize the person in the reflection. Their face was bruised and battered, and the look of hopelessness and despair she saw in her eyes was like seeing another person. This was not her. She had more will to survive than that. Amanda felt a small sense of determination to survive well up inside of her. She had no other choice. It was either life or death. It was worth it to fight for her life.

As a child she went to a standard Terran Empire school and she learned basic self-defense techniques. With her father being Admiral, she had to learn to protect herself. She was not as well-trained as a Starfleet officer, but she knew enough.

She would prove that she was innocent and that she knew nothing of her father's treason. She stood on her legs and tried to stand up. A bought of vertigo made her feel bile climb up her throat. The wall next to her gave her support as she tried to shake the black spots from her vision. She stood there for a moment waiting to stabilize. Her fingers ran over the walls of her cell. She could not figure out where the door was but she jumped and felt adrenaline enter her veins when the door slid open.

In the doorway was a large Imperial Starfleet officer. The color drained from her face. Whatever was happening next would not be good. The man grabbed both her wrist and put handcuffs on them. He grabbed a hypospray from his pocket and Amanda's eyes widened. She struggled and the man put the hypospray on her neck. It hurt and Amanda could feel the substance surge through her veins in an instant. She had no idea what it was but it did not cure her pain or make anything better. Instead, it made her lightheaded and she looked at the guard confused. Her vision started to blur and refocus.  _Oh no_. This was not good.

He grabbed her forcefully from the cell and dragged her through a hallway with low lighting. Amanda looked and there were a dozen of other cells that had prison numbers next to them that started to swirl in her vision. She could hear the painful moaning of other inmates. The buzzing sounds of agonizers and a laser saw reached her ears. The screaming made her uneasy but the laughter that accompanied the sounds made her blood run cold. As she was dragged through the corridor the sound of the screaming started to grow louder. The cacophony of horrific sounds was too much for her. Amanda's heartbeat accelerated and she could feel a cold sweat on her face. A sense of hysteria started to consume her, and she looked at the officer, "No! Don't!"

She tried to shake her hands free. The guard slapped her on the face and Amanda could feel her mouth pooling with blood. Blackness filled her vision but she did not pass out. Her head continued to feel strange as she tried to get a better idea of her surroundings. She was able to focus on the guard and he gave her a sneer. She was brought into a room with a medical table that had straps. Amanda knew they were going to strap her down. The guard strapped her down and as he did so she saw how his eyes lazily went down her body. Amanda felt disgusted by the man's actions and did not want to be alone with him in the room.

His hand reached for her breast but Amanda spit the blood that was in her mouth on his face. Her head was reeling and her vision was splitting. She knew that whatever they gave her made her disoriented, but not enough to stop her from fighting for her life.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

The man was livid and grabbed Amanda by the throat, "You little bitch! I'll make-"

The door to the room slid open and two other officers walked in, "Petersen, let go of the girl."

Petersen looked at Amanda and she stared back with the best of her abilities. Amanda wore a slightly angry look of defiance at the man. She couldn't breath and she coughed out more blood. The man squeezed his hand tighter on her throat then walked out of the room.

Amanda turned her focus to the people who had just entered the room. This was only the beginning of this hell that she was in. The woman had olive skin and something in her eyes made her shiver. The man was older and he had a long scar on his face that went from his temple to his chin. She could have sworn that she saw the man grow sharp teeth and had glowing green eyes. She blinked and the teeth were gone and his eyes were no longer glowing.

"So you're Grayson's daughter?" The man spoke as he approached Amanda. His voice on her ears sounded weird and her hearing started to feel strange.

Amanda did not want to speak. Whatever was going on with her perception of reality was off and she started to take short breaths. She decided to remain silent.

The man frowned, "Oh you don't speak? We will just have to cut your tongue off then. Lieutenant, hand me your dagger."

The man grabbed Amanda's face and brought the cold dagger to her cheek. A snake started to crawl around the man's arm towards Amanda and she started to squirm. Blood dripped down her chin as she tried to speak .

"I can speak! I can speak!" After her frantic response, she looked again and the snake was gone.

"She does speak. I guess that will not be necessary." The man took the blade away for a moment but then surprised Amanda by cutting a gash under chin.

The man wiped of the blade and then handed it back to the lieutenant, "Do you know why you're here?"

"My-my Father's treason." Amanda fought to get the shakiness out of her voice and grasped at the frays of her rational mind.

"Correct. And do you know what happens to those who commit treason?"

"They pay for it with their lives."

"It looks like you remembered what you learned in secondary school. Very good. Now we need to know what role you played in all this."

"I'm innocent!"

"You are not. You don't even have any behavioral credit left! You cannot be trusted."

The man pulled out a small device and Amanda's eyes widened in shock. It was a small agonizer. She started to shake and use all the force she could to free herself but she wasn't successful.

The man wore a wicked grin, "Tell us what you know."

The device slowly moved closer to Amanda and she spoke, "I know nothing. My father never said anything to me. I swear!"

"Wrong answer."

The agonizer touched Amanda and she let out a scream. Her nerves felt like they were exploding and it made her head hurt until she couldn't think straight. Her veins felt like they were on fire and burning through her skin. She didn't know how long she was in pain but she wished it would just end. Finally, the man relented.

"Will. You. Tell. Me?" He got close to her face and could feel his breath on her face.

Amanda's eyes had a small sense of determination even through the haziness of her consciousness was starting to overcome her. She would prove her innocence. "I know nothing. I worked for the Terran Empire Youth Academy. Every person who worked there was screened for their loyalty to the Empire. I am not a defector."

"We know your whole file Amanda Grayson. If you think talking your way out of this will work you are deeply wrong."

"Words are all I have left." Amanda said with honesty. A ringing was starting to fill her ears and she wondered if it was because of the drug they gave her.

"Fine, I guess I will have to spell it out to you. Your father Admiral Grayson was in liaison with Klingon insurgent groups. He aided them with weapons from Andromeda IV. He tipped off a small smuggling group that delivered the weapons to the them. This happened over the course of 5 years until he was found out by Captain T'Latya. She bugged his office with mics and then intercepted some recordings. She immediately reported your father and the Empress waited for the right moment to make an example of him. He was planning on leaving Earth to join the insurgents, but he didn't tell you anything? You his only family? His only daughter? He must have not cared if he left you to this fate."

The man laughed at Amanda's angry facial expression. Amanda spoke, "Don't speak like you know him!"

"Feisty. You best learn to know your place if you want to survive here."

Amanda glared at him and he continued to speak, "I actually knew your father. We went to the Academy together. I always knew he would amount to nothing one day. He was a coward."

Amanda clenched her fist. She wanted to punch the man for all the disrespectful words that were spewing from his mouth. Her vision blurred for a moment but she spoke. "He was no a coward."

"Enough. I'm tired of talking about the dead. Now tell me what you know."

The drug was making Amanda feel stranger and it felt as if words were coming out of her mouth against her own will, "I only noticed his weird behavior before the Terran Empire delegation. He never talked to me about anything to do with his job ever. It's the truth I swear."

"I don't believe you. Lieutenant, let's speak to prisoner Grayson in a way she can understand."

Amanda started to shift on the table as the woman walked towards her and turned on a device that made it so she couldn't blink her eyes. Amanda felt anxiety rise in her chest.

Her breaths became shallow as she waited for what they had planned for her. The man and the woman walked out of the room, and Amanda knew something terribly wrong was about to happen.

A low humming started to increase in volume and Amanda looked around her as she started to panic. She couldn't move her head and a light started to turn on. She winced and started to squirm. This was not good. Terran were light sensitive. She could go blind. The light increased and the pain Amanda felt made it feel as if someone had burned her eyes. She tried to close her eyes but she couldn't.

A scream escaped her mouth as the light intensified. It hurt so much. The pain was too much and she could hardly bear it. Terrans were cruel and Amanda never knew how much until now. A part of her felt this anger at her father for getting her in this situation but also anger at the Terran Empire. How could they torture someone who was innocent? Amanda's scream continued but the light didn't go away. Her eyes watered and ran down her cheeks. The pain became unbearable and her vision blackened and she lost consciousness for a time.

Amanda's eyes blinked rapidly she felt a sharp pain on the front part of her head. Her eyes felt strained and in pain. It felt as if her skin was crawling with tons of insects, and that she had a fever. Her vision was blurred, and she knew that the light did some major damage to her eyes. She had no idea if her vision would go back to normal. Even though she felt pain all over her body a sense of anger filled her. How dare they take her eyesight from her? She was innocent!

She moved her limbs to see if she was still in straps. She thought she felt something claw at her leg and she started to scream. She heard the sound of a door open, and her hallucination disappeared. She heard the man's voice and could hear his boots hit the cold metal floor.

"Looks like you are awake. Are you ready to tell us what you know? Or would you prefer to go completely blind?"

Amanda spat saliva towards the sound of the voice, "I told you I am innocent!"

The man walked over to her and hit her so hard that she was back in the void of blackness.

* * *

 

Sarek woke from his sleep. For some reason, his dreams were of Amanda Grayson. The logical side of his brain knew that dreams were fictitious but part of him sensed that they were not. It unnerved him slightly but he moved past the fleeting thought. He would never see the Terran woman again. Her fate was sealed with her father's. Sarek's eyes scanned the room around him. He was still on the ship taking him back to Vulcan. After the delegation, he changed from his robes and went into a sonic. Within 2 hours he was on a ship going back home. He could hear the humming sound of the ship in warp.

The death of Skon left this aching pain in Sarek's chest. He was not extremely close to his father but he respected and admired him deeply. It angered him to know that T'Latya was the one who brought about his demise. Sarek always knew his death would come but he did not anticipate it's emotional impact.

He swore to himself that he would find evidence of T'Latya's betrayal to his clan. Sarek knew that many clan members would engage in a thorough investigation of what exactly occurred. The thought of T'Latya getting the Governor's seat when the Emperor revoked her decision, made his blood boil. Sarek knew his emotions were unstable and he fought to squelch the emotional turmoil inside of him. He would use logic and reasoning to bring T'Latya to her downfall. He looked out his window. Once he was on Vulcan he would do all he could to clear his father's name and bring him justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the Terran Empire is a very cruel place. If you are wondering what the whole light-sensitive thing is from, it comes from Star Trek: Discovery, but I won't spoil it completely if you haven't watched it.
> 
> It seems like it will be awhile until Sarek and Amanda are married but I swear we will get there. Only a couple more chapters until that happens.
> 
> Please leave a comment. I want to hear want you think or if you have any suggestions. It makes me motivated to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Shi'kahr was golden and blazing brilliant oranges and reds. It had the same regal architecture as it had for over a millennia. The intricate detailed work on the metal facade and the elegant contours of the buildings were exquisite. The constancy of its infrastructure was a welcoming sight to Sarek when he looked over the marvelous city through the spacecraft's window. A sense of calm permeated through him as his eyes scanned the skyline. Vulcan was a more agreeable place than Earth. Sarek determined he would only go to Earth when he was summoned. Since his father was deceased he did not estimate that he would be taking a return trip anytime soon.

An unchecked anger ignited in his chest as his mind recalled the series of events that had taken place over the last 2 days. He took in a slightly sharp inhale of oxygen as his thoughts went through the vivid memories. Logic. Control. He chanted those words in his head. With his exhale of breath his control reigned again and it would be something he would analysis in detail soon. He stepped away from the window as the ship began to land. The constant humming of the engine was silenced in a moment. He instantly felt the weight of Vulcan's gravity but it was familiar and welcoming to him. Sarek knew it was time to vacate his quarters. He walked to the door and it slide open for him automatically. It was odd that the corridors were silent as he passed through them. He did not observe any other Vulcans in the space. Sarek decided to continued en route to exit the ship. As he approached the main lobby he saw the other members of the delegation. There were approximately 15 of them. Various members of his clan and those that were extremely loyal to his father Skon. There was an almost solemn air about them. Their eyes all turned to him as he entered the lobby. He started to walk pass them to exit the ship.

Some in the delegation gave him long looks as he passed by them in his traditional robes. A few offered the Terran salute as he passed. It was a fascinating sight. He was not familiar with the knowing glances, and strange sense of solidarity he almost saw in their eyes. It was a foreign sight to behold. The universe was usually cruel and relentless.

A young male from his clan known as Soval approached him as he passed, "Tushah nash-veh k'odu, Sarek."

Sarek slightly nodded and replied "Lesek, Soval."

He walked through the exit and could feel the steady gaze of those behind them. His eyes focused on the platform and noticed there were an unusual amount of Vulcans present. He was immediately surprised to see his clan pid-kom, T'Pau. Her presence made Sarek's eyebrow raise slightly in question. The elderly Vulcan woman's life was filled with many years. Each wrinkle on her face showcased the amount of wisdom she had gained over her lifetime. The traditional robes she wore stated that she was the matriarch of the clan. The Terran Empire symbol was worn on her chest next to the S'chn T'gai symbol. There was a sense of arrogance and severity that accompanied her, but her presence demanded automatic respect from those around her. T'Pau was the strictest in her logic and in control of her own emotions at all times. She was perhaps the most controlled one out of the entire clan.

T'Pau offered the salute and Sarek returned it.

"Pid-kom, I question why you are here at my arrival on Vulcan?"

"It was necessary that I oversaw thy safe return to our planet."

"I see."

"We must return to the fortress with haste."

Sarek knew the statement was an absolute command. T'Pau's sense of urgency was intriguing and Sarek wondered what the source of it was. He assumed there was much to discuss about Skon and T'Latya.

"Agreed," replied Sarek.

Sarek walked next to T'Pau who was leading the way to a hover car. The sound of heavy boots hitting the floor reached Sarek's ears. In his peripherals he could see Imperial Starfleet officers running towards him.

The officer shouted, "Hey! Wait!"

The sound reverberated off the walls and all movement on the platform came to an eerie halt. Sarek stopped his course to the hover car. The man ran up to him and soon another officer was behind him. They both seemed slightly out of breath from the amount of physical activity they had completed.

"You are subject to a complete search by order of the Emperor."

Sarek was not pleased by the request, but he did not have anything that would incriminate him. In any case, the idea of being physically searched was an unpleasant thought. The fact that he would be subject to do so in front of many was highly uncomfortable and mortifying. His eyes darted across the space and he estimated 43 individuals were in clear view of the scene unfolding in front of him. Terrans did not understand how inappropriate physical touch was. They were far from concerned about the customs and traditions of any sentient being that had a different genetic make up from them. Their own traditions and beliefs seemed to permeate everything and dominated anything that was less than them.

Sarek felt some hesitation before he could speak. In his mind he knew that his chances of continuing to exist would increase if he subjugated himself to this unbearable situation.

He spoke evenly and with much control, "I only wish to serve the Emperor. Proceed."

The officer started to approached Sarek with a tricorder to conduct the first part of his search. The other officer started to conduct a physical search by patting him down. He braced his mind as the officer started to examine him. The tricorder came back with inconclusive results and the young officer sighed in frustration.

"This damn thing isn't working right. It's a piece of shit."

Sarek titled his head slightly, "The tricorder is not excrement. I do no not understand your usage of the word."

The young Terran looked livid after hearing Sarek speak, "You Vulcans better learn your place! All of you act like you don't understand a single word that comes out of our mouths. You are all green-blooded idiotic robots!"

The emotions of the young man were shocking to Sarek. Yes, he had seen anger and other emotions come from Terrans, but he was not used to infant-like behaviors emanating from them. He should have expected that much from them. His opinion was incrementally becoming more negative in regard to them. A small sense of annoyance went through Sarek. Vulcans continually had to bend to Terran cultural and social norms but they never tried to understand Vulcans and their culture. It was a frustration that Sarek rarely thought of. Currently it was at the forefront of his mind and he felt a spark of rebellion in him.

Sarek titled his chin slightly to the air and spoke in an even voice, "Stating that an entire species is machinery is highly inaccurate."

The Terran clenched his jaw and tightened his fist. Sarek could tell that the officer was ready to assault him. He was able to calculate his trajectory and avoid his hand.

The man looked even more frustrated, and tried again. Before the man could throw another punch T'Pau came up to the man and nerve pinched him. The man slumped to the ground at their feet.

"Enough. Thou must return to the fortress." T'Pau's face was stoic and her command was infallible and Sarek started to follow her. The other Imperial Starfleet officer finally spoke,

"You can't just do that to Terrans!" The officer was holding a phaser towards T'Pau. Sarek's posture stiffened when he was saw the weapon. Calculations went through his head at the possible outcomes of this event, and the possibility of T'Pau getting exterminated were well over 50.2%. Sarek glanced at those gathered around. A number of Vulcans had stopped and stared at the spectacle.

Before the officer could pull the trigger, Sarek heard the sound of another phaser being activated. He saw the laser beam reach the officer before they could even react. Sarek looked over at the person who had fired the weapon. Assaulting an Imperial Starfleet officer had devastating consequences to behavioral credit. It was not logical to do so. To Sarek's astonishment it was the young male, Soval, who had expressed his condolences. The young man looked over to Sarek, "It is only logical to preserve the life of our clan leader."

Sarek raised his brow, the only emotion he could place was gratitude.

T'Pau spoke to the young male, "Thy service honors us."

Sarek glanced at the crowd of Vulcans that now surrounded them. It was only moments later when Sarek could hear more Starfleet officers heading towards them. Their shouts and feet hitting the ground were filling the silence that was around them. The officers shoved their way through the crowd, and stood silently as they observed what was in front of them. There was an unconscious Imperial Starfleet officer slumped on the ground and there was a young male Vulcan who was still holding a phaser. Sarek saw one officer clench her fist. The hatred that blazed from their eyes sealed the fate of Soval.

Multiple phasers started to buzz as they prepared to shoot Soval down. The tension that filled the air was intense as everything went to a standstill.

The next moments could only be described by Sarek as surreal. Soval shot his phaser at the officer that was closest to him and they were obliterated to ashes. Within 2.3 seconds Sarek saw the phasers glow as they buzzed with energy; the weapons all fired at various times and his eyes followed the shot that made Soval into nothing more than dust. The other shots were fired haphazardly into the crowd without much consideration or thought. One of the laser beams reached an innocent bystander and they met their death in an instant. After the firing stopped it was dangerously silent as the officers looked at each other nervously and the Vulcans were trying to process the events that had just occurred. Sarek watched as a Vulcan charged at another officer with a violence he could only imagine was presence before the pre-reformation. The Vulcan was able to tackle the officer to the ground and soon a frenzy of violence filled his view. It was utter chaos and Sarek had never seen anything like it. The smell of sizzling flesh reached his nostrils. Red and green blood started to assault his vision as he took in the scene. The sounds of the phasers and shouting filled his ears. In a matter of seconds a massacre was taking place in front of Sarek's eyes. The havoc that he saw was unlike anything he had seen on Vulcan soil.

Vulcans were strict in their obedience of the law. It was not logical to completely give into anger and violent impulses if they made your ability to maintain control disappear. Sarek continued to look on as he saw phaser beams and Vulcans nerve pinch officers. Through the chaos Sarek heard T'Pau's voice.

"We must depart, Sarek."

Sarek did not hesitate and he almost ran into the hover car. Through the window, Sarek looked on at the events taking place. A part of Sarek knew that this event would change the stability of Vulcan. An incident of this scale could not be overlooked by the planet. The news of it would spread and reach every Vulcan household. He could not anticipate social reaction but he knew that the news would be met with outrage. The coming days would only reveal what would happen.

The rest of the drive was met with complete silence. They reached the fortress and T'Pau motioned for him to follow her to the ancient battle room that existed in the home.

When he entered he saw his mother T'Rama and 2 other clan members. Sarek felt through the parental bond that he had with his mother her sense of relief at physically seeing him. No one spoke, and Sarek looked to T'Pau for her words. Her face remained emotionless but in her eyes he could almost see anger.

"I did not anticipate the violence that ensued at the station. The blood of innocence cries from the ground loudly. The Terran Empire will not react to this lightly and neither will citizens of Vulcan. The S'chn T'gai are true and loyal subjects of the Empress. Now is the time to set an example to the Vulcan people."

Sarek nodded, "I only wish to serve the Empire. It is only through logic and submission to the Terran Empire that we can obtain peace."

T'Pau seemed almost pleased by Sarek's response. She must have questioned his loyalty to the Empire. His resolve in his beliefs of the Terran Empire were growing thin but his support could not waver, especially now. He knew that he must ignore his growing distain for the brutality of the Terrans, and he would for the sake of his clan, and for the sake of Vulcan.

"Thy service honors us all. The death of thy father, Skon, has been most unsatisfactory. His loyalty was without question and his intentions were only concerned with the progression of the Empire. Through intelligence from the ISS Forge we have discovered that T'Latya has factiously created evidence that made it appear that Skon was guilty of treason."

Sarek responded quickly, "T'Latya did not hesitant to exterminate Skon at the delegation. She revealed to me that the Emperor pledged to her governorship over Vulcan when the decree was to be lifted. I have only circumstantial evidence for her betrayal. I estimate that her desire to become Governor of Vulcan has been presence for a number of years. Her actions were extremely calculated and thorough. "

"T'Latya's crimes must be discovered in their entirety. We must find evidence. She must not fill the governor seat to Vulcan. That is why I have gathered T'Rama, Torin, and Lhai to assist thee in thy efforts."

Sarek raised his brow, "Pid'kom, you have insinuated that I wished to be involved?"

"It is without question thou are involved. Thou hast seen the blood of Skon spilled before thee. Thou are to manage these efforts for thyself and thy clan."

"You are correct in your assumptions. I will honor us with this service, T'Pau. Yet a complication in the matter is present; my current occupation at the Vulcan Science Academy is full-time."

"That is why I have selected thy clan members to assist thee."

Sarek nodded silently and looked over at his mother and his clan members Torin and Lhai.

Torin was a 2nd cousin to him on his father's side. He was middle aged man and had pepper colored hair. Sarek had spoken to Torin on various occasions but never developed a close relationship with him. Torin was an academic and was an ideal choice for this assignment. Lhai was married to his cousin Kovar. Lhai was closer to Sarek's age but she was 10.3 years older than him. Lhai was an Imperial Starfleet officer, and was an instructor at the Terran-Vulcan Imperial Academy. Her connections were valuable and Sarek agreed with T'Pau's logical choices. Sarek had one question on his mind and spoke.

"What is the correct way to communicate with Selek? I am anticipating that his discovery of our investigation of his bondmate would only be met with extreme displeasure."

"He is to not be informed. Only those in this room will have any knowledge of the investigation of T'Latya. We can only reveal our information after we have found the evidence we seek."

"Understood. That is the correct way to approach this assignment. We will start immediately, Pid'kom."

Sarek's mind started to think back on the last 5 hours and felt a small sense of urgency at addressing his and T'Pau's presence at the station when the violence occurred.

"T'Pau?"

"Speak, Sarek."

"How are we to inform the authorities of our presence at the station? The situation occurred because of the physical search that was being conducted on my anatomy."

T'Pau lifted her brow in response, "Terrans can be easily manipulated with credits. Our presence was only a coincidence and the violence only occurred because of Soval."

Sarek should have assumed as much. That is how the clan operated to maintain a positive relationship with the Terran Empire, as well as, Vulcan.

T'Pau left the room without another word and Sarek looked to his mother and his clan members. Sarek felt a sense of determination rise in his chest to see T'Latya's demise. They had much work to conduct and it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have officially moved and started my new job. So I have finally found time to write this. This is a shorter chapter but I already have the next one partially written. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon if life doesn't get too busy. Sorry about any grammatical errors I missed while editing.
> 
> Please leave a comment! They are seriously food for my fanfic writing soul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Planet: Vulcan**

**Stardate: 2227.22**

Sand was stirring in the air and lightly hitting Sarek's cheek. Within the next two hours Vulcan would have one of its first sandstorms of the summer. Sarek instinctually felt the need to seek shelter but he was detained and remained motionless. He looked over at T'Pau who stood emotionless and stared at the crowd in front of her. Sarek hands were behind his back and he remained still. It had only been 14.5 days since the massacre at Shi'kahr Station. The political and social climate on Vulcan was perilous to everyone who lived on the planet.

The last 14.5 days were a spiral of chaos and destruction. The outrage that was displayed because of the death of his younger clan member, Soval was seen planet wide. Soval had become a trufemu, a martyr. The massacre at Shi'kahr Station infuriated many on the planet. They used Soval and the death of Skon as a reason to fight against the Terran Empire. It began with the Terran Empire symbol getting defaced from buildings as small acts of defiance. As the days passed small violent crimes against Imperial Starfleet officers occurred. Then assassinations at the Terran-Vulcan Imperial Academy became a normal occurrence. The escalation of violence was unprecedented.

In one instance, a group of Starfleet officers were conducting a cadet review when one of their Vulcan colleagues came into the meeting and injected himself with a hypo. In a matter of seconds his skin started to glow and crack, and the Vulcan exploded like a photon grenade. His suicide bombing terminated 4 of the officers in that room. The rest were injured. After that incident security had become more brutal and violent. Starfleet officers started to kill Vulcans who even made eye contact with them on the streets. In turn, Vulcans would exterminate Imperial Starfleet Officers they deemed barbaric. Guerrilla warfare was occurring and Shi'kahr and other cities on Vulcan were no longer safe places to live.

When Sarek was watching the holonews 2.3 days ago the transmission was intercepted and overridden by another. The holo only had one Vulcan individual. They started by raising their hand in the ta'al. It was a foreign greeting to Sarek. It was an ancient greeting and was so inexplicably Vulcan at its core, but it was unmistakably forbidden. When Vulcan became apart of the Terran Empire it was eradicated. Anyone caught using the ta'al would get a 500-point deduction from their behavioral credit.

The holo continued as the Vulcan spoke. "Greetings fellow Vulcans. I am Vorsil. The Terran Empire has occupied Vulcan for many decades. They have erased history and forced us to change our ways. They have used violent means and fear to control us. The Terrans have gone to great lengths to murder our own governor and leave his body on display in a most disrespectful manner. Skon's corpse has been left for the elements and beast of Earth to scavenge. With the death of Skon we have also lost our right to representation in the Empress' delegation. Soval of the S'chn T'gai was executed on the spot for simply protecting his clan matriarch. The massacre at Shi'kahr Station was barbaric and unjust. The Terrans have exterminated countless others in the last 12.2 days. The Terrans will not halt in their annihilation of us.

"The Terrans kill only because of their emotional weakness. Their logic is supremely flawed and not in accordance with the true Vulcan way. The Ak'spar will form a new government once it has eradicated the Terran Empire from our planet. There is only one logical path before us if Vulcan is to preserve itself and survive as a species. We implore you as a Vulcan citizen to join in our cause and do the following: First, remove the Terran Empire symbol from your dwellings and anywhere you may come in contact with it. Second, exterminate any Imperial Starfleet officers or Terrans that you encounter. Vulcan will have its freedom. Logic will bring us peace. Live long and prosper."

Sarek's eyebrows rose as the holonews came back on. The hours that followed that holo recording only increased the frequency of attacks on Terran officers and anarchy. Even though Sarek partially agreed with the Ak'spar, the delivery of their mission was too violent. Increase in violence only meant more loses to the Ak'spar and created more brutality from the Terrans. It was complicated and for the next 2.2 days the Ak'spar were able to override the holonews with their own transmissions. Each transmission detailed the success of their insurgent group and the reasons for their rebellion.

The disorder in Shi'kahr had created a hiatus on Project Satev-tukh. It happened almost immediately when the Terran Empire realized the possible data breaches that were probable. The amount of crime happening around the vicinity of the Vulcan Science Academy created too large of a risk to the project and the team. A sense of relief filled Sarek when he heard he would not have to travel to the VSA. He would not have to present the findings of his research anytime soon, and he could delay it for as long as possible. As far as the Empire was concerned he was still a loyal follower even though they had boosted surveillance of him and his clan.

Sarek decided that neutrality could not be an option for him. His allegiance had to be absolute. The consequences of defecting were incalculable. Most of them would probably end with his life being taken. Even with his internal struggling with Project Satev-tukh and his growing dislike of the Terrans, he simply was not in the position to join an insurgent group. He was not fully sure of the Terran Empire and did not fully believe in the cause of the Ak'spar. He felt this discord inside of him when presented with both sides.

Even with his inner struggling his outward loyalty to the Terran Empire was stronger than it had ever been, it had to be. Many people were looking up to him to see if he would make a move of rebellion against the Terran Empire.

A day ago T'Pau and Sarek received an invitation to oversee the first public execution. The Emperor had tasked them with this assignment and they would have to make their appearance at the executions twice a week until the Emperor deemed to do away with them completely.

That was where Sarek and T'Pau now stood under the ridiculing gaze of the Vulcan sun. They stood on the ancient stone that laid beneath their feet in front of the Hall of Thought in the heart of Shi'Kahr. Representation from all major clans were found in the crowd. Even T'Latya stood in the crowd next to her bondmate, Selek. Sarek's eyes scanned the crowd and the amount of Starfleet officers present was unnecessary. The security on this event was the highest he had seen.

He could hear the guards moving around in their protective gear. It was a clear reminder to everyone present that any act of rebellion would be met with force. The captive Vulcans who were on display on the platform were from the Ak'spar. Each had a covering over their mouths, their hands handcuffed behind their backs, and crude nooses around their necks. Sarek realized he was almost mirroring them and relaxed his arms and put them to his side instead. It was silent and holo cameras were filming the whole event. The Terrans had resorted to their old execution techniques, they were not quick deaths. The traitor were to be hung. Sarek had only seen old photos of lynching in data archives when he studied Terran history in the Learning Center as a child.

An executioner stepped forward and Sarek realized that he had held his breath for a quick moment as the air became more tense. The Imperial Starfleet officer started to announce the names of those that were being executed and what their crimes were.

In a matter of seconds, the ground beneath the prisoner's feet disappeared and the Vulcans dangled by their necks as they tried to break free and gasp for air. Life slowly escaped from them as their bodies stilled, and the only movement left was created by the wind pushing lifeless corpses on its unrelenting current. Sarek let out a controlled breath and he knew that their katras were lost forever as they were carried on the eastern wind to a dark oblivion.

Sarek swallowed his hatred for the Terrans in that moment. He repeated his mantra to himself that he was a loyal subject and that the Vulcan people were looking to him. The sand that caught on the wind reminded Sarek that a sandstorm would be there within the hour. The event was over and the crowd left from the area and T'Pau and Sarek left the platform to return to the fortress.

T'Rama was sitting at her desk in ancient battle room of the ancestral home when he returned. Sarek noted that Torin and Lhai were not currently there. He assumed they must have left to their own shelters in preparation for the sandstorm. Not everyone in the clan lived in the fortress. There was not enough space to accommodate the whole clan.

T'Rama did not look at Sarek as he entered. She was still working on her PADD. T'Rama was in the latter years of her life. His mother had a sense of sophistication and elegance that accompanied her. She was a stark contrast to his own father whose severity brought a sense of fear to those around him. Her face had wrinkles and she rarely left the fortress. T'Rama had a genetic heart condition that made her prone to heart attacks. The healers did not have many solutions to her terminal condition. She once had to get a transfusion and Sarek had to provide his own T-negative blood to help with her recovery 5.9 years ago. Sarek did not know how many years T'Rama had left in life but she had made it this far into her life and survived.

"Mother, I did not anticipate to find you located here."

T'Rama continued to stare at the screen, "Son, it is important to use all available time to find evidence that points to T'Latya's downfall. With the sandstorm we will lose connection to any deep space correspondences."

"You are in current communication with our contact on the ISS Forge?"

"Correct. First Officer Georgiou has discovered time to communicate with me. She was unable to respond to any messages in the last 14 days because of a mission the ISS Forge was involved in."

"What are First Officer Georgiou's motives in aiding our cause?"

T'Rama finally looked at her son, "It is clear she desires the seat of the captain just as T'Latya covets the position of Governor."

"Would it not be simpler for Georgiou to help T'Latya petition for the Governor's seat? "

"It would seem that everyone has their motives. Perhaps First Officer Georgiou has a similar vendetta as you and I."

"I only question her reliability and if she can be trusted in the future."

"A valid outlook. Her intelligence has all been checked, and rechecked by Torin and Lhai. She has not given us any misinformation. The amount of credits we are giving her in exchange for information may also be benefitting us."

Sarek raised his brow, "T'Pau was correct about Terrans and their fixation on obtaining an increase in monetary gain."

"T'Pau's wisdom is to be valued and put to practical use. The death of your father demands justice."

For the first time in Sarek's life he could almost see this sense of sadness in his mother's eyes at mentioning the death of her bondmate. That is why she stayed in the room while others in the clan made preparations for the sandstorm. His mother had more determination than him to see an end to this whole situation.

Sarek replied, "What information have you received?"

"First Officer Georgiou has given me a holo video of T'Latya planting a PADD in your father's office when the Emperor visited Vulcan a year ago. She also included encrypted correspondences between T'Latya and Selek containing information about your father's schedule. She has recored messages between her and T'Latya, in addition to some of her Captain's logs. It is thorough for a Terran. It is enough evidence for us to use against T'Latya."

Sarek walked over to his mother who was sitting down. She silently handed him the PADD and he looked through the files Georgiou had sent. They were carefully archived and each had a time stamp to indicate when and how each incident occurred. Selek was also heavily involved in this situation. He was the one aiding T'Latya when she was away on missions on the ISS Forge. It was the only logical solution for T'Latya to accomplish her goals. T'Latya's plan to become Governor of Vulcan had been in process for years. Some of the messages between her and Selek date back to 2224.34. Sarek was hardly surprised that Selek was involved in this. Sarek set the PADD down on the desk, and spoke.

"We must inform T'Pau immediately."

"Agreed."

Sarek grabbed the communicator out of his pocket and inputed T'Pau's personal comm information. He heard her voice immediately.

"Sarek speak."

"T'Rama has been corresponding with our intelligence agent on the ISS Forge. We have the information."

"I will be there in 5.2 minutes."

T'Pau ended the communication and Sarek put his communicator back in his pocket.

Soon T'Pau was there and she reviewed the incriminating evidence.

"We must send this to the Emperor with hast."

Sarek nodded in agreement, "I will send the files to Torin and Lhai for cross-referencing with their sources before we send the final files to the Emperor."

"It is logical to be thorough. Plan on sending the final files to the Emperor at 0800 tomorrow after the storm has cleared."

T'Pau left without another word and Sarek looked to his mother who continued to work hard on the project. He quickly sent the encrypted files to Torin and Lhai for validation and they both responded immediately and said they would work on it through the storm.

"Mother, you are not retiring to the other part of the fortress to wait out the storm."

"I will spend my time in this location as the storm passes. There is enough food and a portable sleeping arrangement that it will be more logical to finish out the details of this report here."

Sarek worried about her health, but her resilience and stubbornness was not to be tested. He had inherited those personality traits from her. He would work in his own quarters instead. It would be illogical to crowd this room during a storm, especially if there were only accommodations for one.

Sarek left the room and continued on the path to his quarters. Not many of his clan members were still walking around. He could hear the sand hitting the wall from the harsh winds that they rode on. Sarek noticed a person walking towards him from his peripherals. Based on the height and color of the wavy brown hair, Sarek knew it was Selek. A desire to kill the man on the spot filled him but he maintained control and knew that it was not yet the right moment to do so.

Selek approached Sarek and gave him the Terran salute, "Why are you not in your quarters?"

Sarek raised his brow, "The same question could be directed at you."

Selek almost seemed annoyed by the response, "You have been collaborating with T'Pau on a pressing matter. What information are you are researching?"

"That is classified and cannot be shared."

"I see. Have you considered any of the bondmates that T'Rama has selected?"

Sarek felt a flood of irritation pool in his chest, but his face remained emotionless, "After the assassination of my father and the turmoil that has afflicted Vulcan, there has been little time to consider my next bondmate."

"It would seem your mother and the pid'kom do not prioritize your survival."

Sarek did not want to talk about this highly personal topic, "It is not at the forefront of their concerns at the moment. Neither should it be a topic so openly discussed."

"The focus is on your father. He is deceased, and has been confirmed a traitor just like your late bondmate. T'Rea."

Sarek felt something snapped inside of him at the mention of T'Rea's treason. He grabbed the dagger at his side and almost attacked him. Sarek's feet remained glued in place as he fought to gain control over his emotions. It wasn't the right to time to see Selek's demise, he had to wait until T'Latya's crimes were sent to the Emperor. Sarek remained silent but gave Selek an angered look. He knew that Selek was trying to test his control. Every conversation he had with the man seemed to do so. Each conversation seemed to revolve around his deceased bondmate, his lack of a bondmate or the fact that he knew more confidential information than him.

Selek looked almost pleased by the reaction Sarek had showcased, "When she deserted her post at the Battle of Andromeda IV it was clear that she was not a loyal follower of the Terran Empire. Logically she lost her candidacy as captain to the ISS Forge when it was getting constructed. The right candidate was chosen for that post shortly thereafter."

Sarek clenched his fist to his sides. He kept repeating to himself that he would soon see the downfall of Selek and T'Latya. Sarek spoke with an even voice, "I am aware of the details of T'Rea's treason. However, Skon has been inaccurately accused of being a renegade."

Selek raised his brow in response, "Yet his body is still mutilated and hanging in front of the Emperor's palace. The fate of those who dissent meet their demise with the termination of their lives. The case examples are T'Rea's desertion and Skon's aid with the Klingon insurgents. I remind you that treason is a generally perilous path."

Sarek narrowed his eyes. Why would Selek ever suspect him of being anything other than loyal to the Empire? Was Selek warning him that he could make it look like he was a traitor? Or did he know about Sarek's reservations about Project Satev-tukh? Sarek came to the conclusion it was more of a threat than an accusation. Sarek's verbal and physical display of allegiance was obvious to everyone in his clan and even many on Vulcan. No one had forced a mind meld on him. Sarek tried to remain calm, and tried to understand the swirl of emotions in him. He felt anger at Selek's prodding and discourtesy. He also felt a small sense of fear in regard to anyone discovering his thoughts and feelings concerning the Terran Empire. Lastly, there was this sense of guilt that accompanied the feelings of disloyalty he had felt within the last 16.7 days. The cycle of emotions was not healthy for his emotional stability and had been wearing on him for days. Selek seemed to know that he was aggravating Sarek with every word and sentence he uttered. It was all done purposefully. He needed to leave Selek's presence immediately.

Sarek managed to continue with his usual display of control, "Selek, I suggest you return to your quarters before the storm approaches our location."

Selek nodded quietly and gave the Terran salute to Sarek in an almost mocking way. He returned the salute with resentment in his core. Sarek walked as fast as he could to his quarters. He needed meditation, and then he needed to continue going through the information that he just received. Tomorrow he would finally see the justice T'Latya and Selek deserved. That thought alone gave Sarek a sense of satisfaction he had yet to feel through this whole process. He only had to wait 12.6 hours until T'Latya would be stripped of her chances at governorship.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone down the Silence of the Lambs/Hannibal rabbit hole again. I feel like I have been channeling all that as I have been writing these last couple chapters. Maybe that is a good thing or maybe it's a bad thing. There is going to be angst and intense violence throughout the whole story, but it is in the Mirror Universe so those things are to be expected. I swear there are better things to come.
> 
> We are getting closer to Sarek and Amanda getting married. I haven't forgotten about Amanda either. We still have a few more chapters until they meet again.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Like where the story is going? Or are you more terrified than excited?


	7. Chapter 7

Sarek's eyes were closed but he envision a tumultuous ocean with crashing waves. It was similar to the ocean he saw when he was on Earth. Almost identical. The water crashed into the coast's jagged rocks and the winds swept across on the water. The riptide looked deadly and the blue water was a swirl of anger and agitation. He knew he was looking at his own emotions which had been turbulent and unrelenting for days now. Sarek inhaled a breath of air through his nostrils and exhaled through his mouth. He was in control of his own emotions and he knew that he was in control of this storm and ocean. He envisioned himself calming the waters. The waters slowly started to still until the water did not move at all. It looked like a vast mirror that reached past the horizon. The reflection had so much clarity the blue sky was reflected into it. He inhaled slowly and deliberately through his nose as oxygen expanded his lungs and started to put some tension on his diaphragm. He started to exhale through his mouth.

With the oxygen leaving his lungs he felt his muscles in his shoulders and neck relax slightly. There had been a tension in his muscles that he ignored over the last 15 days. Sarek had found his own equilibrium amongst his own emotions. He hoped the storm would not come back anytime soon. With his next intake of breath he could smell the lingering scent of incense carried on the air. His eyes flickered open. His vision focused and he scanned the room. The incense he lit before his meditation was only ashes now and he could no longer hear the sound of the wind howling against the fortress' outer walls. Light was barley starting to show through his window. It was the early hours of the morning but soon the sun would completely make its journey over the horizon and mark a new day on Vulcan.

He had worked late into the night looking over the files and preparing them. He kept in contact with everyone who was involved and the files were ready to be sent. Sarek busied himself with getting ready for the day. He was to meet with T'Pau soon.

Sarek grabbed his Terran Empire pin, the feel of it on his fingers was cool. He secured it on his robes. Sarek found that their was no hesitancy at placing the symbol on his chest this day. His meditation had been successful.

Sarek grabbed his PADDs and opened the door to exit his chambers. A hit of adrenaline went through his veins when he was greeted by an alarming sight. His heartbeat hammered at his side but then he regained control. Selek was standing at his door with two armed men. Sarek remained still as he processed his surroundings. No one was in the hallway and he could not hear any other stirrings in the adjacent rooms.

Selek took a step forward and Sarek felt a sense of gratitude that his father insisted on his learning Suus Mahna. Sarek knew that he would either leave this hallway with his life or meet his end. He could potentially use persuasion through conversation to help him escape or dissuade Selek's actions. Sarek did not know what to anticipate but Selek seemed to speak. It sounded more like a controlled hiss that escaped his mouth rather than his usual steady baritone voice.

"You have accused my bondmate of fabricating Skon's treason with falsified evidence. You have named me as an accomplice in these accusations."

Sarek's eyebrows rose. The files had not been sent to the Emperor yet and any files either him or his clan members had had been encrypted.

"Where are these accusations you speak of?"

Selek's eyes were filled with a dangerous gleam, "Do not display a facade of innocence."

Sarek wanted to assault Selek with that remark. The irony in his statement spoke volumes of his corrupt nature. The question of how Selek managed to find out this information rang loudly in Sarek's mind. Where was the data breach?

Sarek remained a stony wall devoid of emotion, "Where is the information?"

Selek anger showed clearly on his face and Sarek knew that he had broke his control. Sarek knew he was treading into a perilously life threatening situation if he did not choose his words carefully.

"8.24 billion Vulcans have it located on their personal PADDs and communication devices. The Ak'spar just released all this false information in their latest broadcast. You do not mean to tell me that you have yet to watch the broadcast?"

Sarek controlled the urge to raise his brow in surprise. "My only interest is in watching the Official Imperial Holonews. I am not involved with the Ak'spar."

Selek stepped even closer and Sarek felt uncomfortable as Selek and the two other Vulcans started to intrude on his personal space. Selek lunged for him but he anticipated his movements and evaded him. The problem was that he was out numbered and his success rate was not as high as he would have liked. The male on his right pulled out a dagger and tried to stab him in the abdomen. Sarek was able to block the hand before it made contact with him but it left a gash in his robe. In his peripherals he could see Selek and the other male closing in on him. Sarek was able to dodge and counter and nerve pinch one of the guards. They slumped to the ground with their dagger still in their hand.

This seemed to anger Selek more as he used Suus Manha to try and bring Sarek down. It was difficult fend off two large adult males. The altercation could only have been a few minutes at this point but the other guard left Sarek's line of sight and he knew that his back was not guarded. With Sarek's right hand he block another one of Selek's attacks. Sarek was barley able to get the dagger that was coming at him from behind. He was able to successfully make the man drop the dagger but he could not stop what happened next.

Sarek found himself unable to use his arms as the guard behind him immobilized him. Sarek's next instinct was to guard his mind. His face remained stoic but he knew something unpleasant was about to occur. Sarek tried to free himself but his position was disadvantageous and he would not be able to escape without injury. He was slammed against the wall and he heard some ringing in his ears and could feel a warm trickle of green blood run down his temple as he looked at the snarl that was on Selek's face.

He looked feral and not like his composed facade. Selek spoke, "If you will not answer my questions truthfully I will have to find them."

Selek approached Sarek with his hand raised and his finger positioned to mind meld with him. Sarek took a sharp inhale of breath and tried to move. He felt some anxiety, he had to use all his mental fortitude to block Selek's intrusion into his mind.

Selek fingers were close to the correct points on his face and he could practically feel the warmth radiating off his fingertips. He tried to remain calm.

"My mind to your mind. My thoughts to your thoughts"

It felt as though someone had used a blunt object to hit him in the head. His head was reeling with pain as he fought to gain control of his thoughts. Sarek started to struggle physically but there was nothing he could do to release himself. He could feel Selek maneuver his way through the intricate memories and thoughts in his mind. Selek moved passed his childhood and youth and went straight for the incident when his father was murdered right beside him. Sarek needed to hide his feelings and information about Project Satev-tukh. Selek could feel the mental block and tried to break down the barriers Sarek created in his mind. Each time Selek tried to break the gates it took a toll on Sarek's mental fortitude. He would not let Selek see into his most private ruminations.

In his mind he was physically fighting Selek. It was as if it were a continuation of the physical altercation that had happened moments ago.

They were on the Vuldli Gorge in the vast relentless Vulcan Forge. There were cliffs all around them as they stood on a plateau high above the ground. Selek lunged for Sarek and he countered with his own attack that made Selek stumble backwards.

"Sarek, I know you are hiding important information!"

"Leave my mind."

"I will take the information."

"This is the greatest invasion of privacy and it will be met with punishment."

"That is if you are still alive after this."

The fight continued as each of them struggled for control and the upper hand. Everything stilled as Sarek was on the edge of a cliff and below was a dark abyss. Selek snarled and lunged forward and grabbed Sarek and they both fell into the void as they struggled against one another. It felt like they were falling eternally until Sarek could see the ground below him. Sarek knew his mental fortifications were weakening and he could not fight for much longer. His back hit the ground and he was full of disbelief when he heard his back snap in half, leaving him in immense pain. He saw Selek stand over him showcasing a wicked smile. He walked past Sarek towards a door, and Sarek felt panic.

Within seconds Selek was able to see a glimpse at Sarek's distain the day he was looking over the balcony after work. It was fuzzy and out of focus because Sarek was still trying to protect his mind. Selek was able to pick out the one thought that kept chanting through Sarek's mind, his illogical hate and general distain for the Terran Empire.

An idea occurred to Sarek as Selek gloated in his triumph in finding one of Sarek's dark secrets. Sarek let out a unique low whistle and Selek paused for a moment and wondered what Sarek was about.

Within the next few seconds Selek could hear the sound of claws brushing against the stone floor. He let go of Sarek's face when he saw a sehlat lung towards him and pin him to the ground. The sehlat let out a dangerous growl and Sarek was able to maneuver his way out of the guard's hold and nerve pinch him. Now all three of them were on the ground. Selek was struggling against the sehlat trying to avoid its dangerously sharp canine teeth. Selek was unsuccessful as the sehlat bite into his shoulder and Selek let our an exasperated grunt.

Moments later T'Pau was in Sarek's line of sight nearly running down the hall towards him. There were guards who were armed and Sarek knew that Selek would meet his demise here.

Selek spoke, "I know of the treasonous conundrum you face in the depths of your mind."

Sarek felt anger rise in him. "I would remain silent. The pid'kom approaches."

"That is agreeable. I will make a detailed account to our matriarch."

"Need I remind you of your explicit crimes? Clan law states that it is illegal to force a mind meld on another clan member. That right is reserved for the clan matriarch only," Sarek looked at the sehlat, "I'Chaya continue to detain Selek."

The sehlat was obedient to Sarek's command and even growled at Selek as it barred its teeth again. T'Pau eyes scanned the scene in front of her. There were two unconscious men on the ground and Sarek was standing next to I'Chaya. Sarek seemed mostly uninjured but had a trickle of green blood on his temple and a spot under his right cheek was starting to swell. Pinned to the ground was Selek who was bleeding from his shoulder. T'Pau estimated that Selek had tried to attack Sarek for the accusations that have been made against him.

When T'Pau spoke it was with a louder decibel than Sarek had heard, "Selek I will not tolerate thy actions. Thou hast insulted Sarek and I with thy attempted assault."

Selek retorted, "T'Pau you are a pid'kom who rules with justice and reason. I have information to divulge regarding Sarek's state of mind."

T'Pau raised her brow, "Be still! I will not listen to the words of a deceiver. Thy actions against Skon need to be met with justice. Dispose of him!"

Selek's emotionless mask was gone and pure rage was plastered on his face. He struggled against I'Chaya and was able to grab something with his hand. It was a small agonizer. He used it on I'Chaya and the animal winced in pain. The guards readied their phasers and were going to shoot Selek. Selek fumbled through his robe until he pulled out a small device. He pushed the button that was on top of it and a his body started to dematerialize. Selek looked straight at Sarek and the amount of vengeance visible there even made Sarek feel a small sense of fear. The phasers fired at the empty space that Selek had only been in moments ago.

Sarek spoke, "Selek has fled via a transportation device. I do not know if we will be able to trace the signal fast enough to intercept him on his way to his next destination. He could be planet side but I hypothesis that he is not."

T'Pau remained phlegmatic, "Selek's escape only fortifies the claims that have been pressed on him. Tell me in detail at what occurred here."

"Selek approached me and attempted to use intimidation. He insisted that I published the evidence against him and T'Latya. I, however, did not. I do not know where the data breech came from."

"If it is not thee there are only three other Vulcans that could be the source of the breech. I have already gathered them. Follow me, Sarek."

Sarek turned on his heel when I'Chaya made a small whimper and Sarek briefly rested his hand on the creature's head for less than a second.

They walked through the fortress and Sarek ignored the inquiring stares as a few other clan members offered the Terran salute as they passed by. The trickling of blood that Sarek felt on the side of his face reminded him of his minor injury. He used his hand to wipe the blood away.

Sarek walked into the ancient battle room and saw Torin, Lhai, and his mother sitting rigidly at their chairs. Their heads turned to look at them when they entered and they gave the salute.

T'Pau closed the door behind her and Sarek went and sat down at the nearest available chair. His mother scanned him with her eyes and felt a wave of question and concern hit him. His eyes flickered over to his mother for a brief moment then he focused on T'Pau.

"Who has sent the files to the Ak'spar?"

The room remained silent as tension filled the air.

T'Pau looked at Torin. The middle aged man's face seemed minutely nervous. Sarek did not know if it was because he was the one who breeched the data or if he was afraid of T'Pau. He decided the latter was true.

"Torin, hast thou released the information to the Ak'spar?"

"I have not."

"I see. Lhai?"

Lhai seemed cool and composed, "I did not breech any files. I worked through the storm to fact check them. I only sent my checked files 4.6 hours ago to T'Rama who was tasked with creating a master file."

Sarek looked to his mother to see if she would deflect the comment. To his own surprise she did not. The room was silent for an intense moment as T'Pau and T'Rama stared at each for a long time and reached an impasse.

After a moment T'Rama conceded, "I sent the files to the Ak'spar."

"Thou hast regrettably linked our clan with the Ak'spar. If the Terran Empire links thy name with the defectors our information will be of no value."

"I sent the files through an encrypted third party source. The likelihood of tracing the breech to me is 91.4 million to 1. I have taken all precautionary measures to ensure my own safely as well as the reputation of the clan. "

"Why did thou do it?"

"T'Pau you can deduce that our evidence may not have any weight unless it draws the Emperor's attention. There was no guarantee the Emperor would have received our information and fulfilled justice. I only delivered the message through a different avenue."

"Thou hast created even more unnecessary havoc on Vulcan. The S'chn T'gai are examples to all of Vulcan. The violence on Vulcan has doubled and this rapid escalation is because of thy own motives."

"I only communicated with the Emperor in a way that she understands. The only language she speaks is through violence and bloodshed. Persuasion and facts will not bring her to see our point of view; not after she ruthlessly assassinated Skon."

T'Pau remained silent at that statement. There was an inexplicable truth about the words that T'Rama uttered. A chime on T'Pau's communicator when off. T'Pau almost ignored the sound but it was only of the utmost importance if someone was trying to contact her. She picked up the communicator and listened to the words. Sarek saw her micro-expressions and her eyebrows rose high. T'Pau closed the communicator and spoke almost gravely.

"There has been an assassination attempt on Emperor Hoshi Sato III."

T'Pau looked back at T'Rama as if there was a silent battle of wills between the two of them. Sarek knew his mother was right but the ramifications of her actions were alarming.

* * *

**Planet: Terra**

**Location: The Emperor's Palace**

* * *

The Emperor laid on the ground for a brief moment as the ringing cleared from her ears. Rage. It was the first emotion she could feel deep within her chest. How dare they! She would make Vulcan pay for their crimes against her! She recalled the events that had just occurred leading up to the explosion.

"Empress we have received a new holo recording of the Ak'spar. You need to watch it as soon as possible."

"I will watch it now, Lieutenant."

The transmission ended and Emperor Sato pressed a button on the side of her throne to start the holo video that was sent to her.

The face of Vorsil appeared on the screen and he raised his hand in the ta'al. "Greetings Vulcan. The Ak'spar received information in regard to late Governor Skon. His murder was done so with the betrayal of two of his own clan members. We have dispersed the data files to every household on Vulcan. I encourage you to review the evidence and allow you to draw your own logical conclusions. Captain T'Latya of the ISS Forge has been plotting to exterminate Skon so she could become Governor of Vulcan for over 3.4 years. Her accomplice in all this is her bondmate, Selek. The Emperor has allowed this to happen and was deeply involved in this plot."

"We must first seek to destroy the source of this treachery. We need to destroy the Emperor. Then we can purge ourselves of the traitorous T'Latya and Selek. We will become the Confederacy of Surak once again. The Terrans took that away from us when Zefram Cochrane murdered the members of our surveying ship. They also stole our technology and used it for their evil ways. The Terrans would not be so powerful if they did not steal our technology. We are more advanced them but they have purposefully halted our progress as a species. We will have democracy and the Vulcan people will have a voice. Join our ranks and we will find peace soon. Vulcan will be independent again and have logic be its driving force. Live long and prosper."

The transmission cut out and the Empress turned off the holo recording of the Ak'spar and felt this uncontrollable rage at Captain T'Latya. She had been losing control of Vulcan for over 2 weeks now and the amount of brutality she used against them was not working. Now that T'Latya's crimes have been associated with her, her control over the Vulcans could completely dissolve. She was taken out of her angered rumination as an Imperial officer entered her throne room.

"Emperor Sato III, Admiral Abarca has informed me that a member of the Ak'spar has invaded the palace and made it through a majority of our defenses." The Imperial Starfleet officer spoke with urgency.

The Emperor's eyes darken, "How has this happened?"

The Imperial Starfleet officer tried to remain calm but their was an unmistakable shakiness in their voice, "They were able to override the controls through an inside source."

Emperor Sato made a grimace at the mention of that. The anger boiling under her skin caused her to throw a dagger at the Starfleet officer. The body collapsed to the ground and red blood started to pool there. It did not get rid of her rage but it gave her a sense of satisfaction and pleasure to see the color. It made her feel powerful and gave her a sense of control.

She looked over at the Kelpian slave who stood in the shadows. "Slave, remove this body from the ground and clean the blood when you return. Depending on your performance, you may or may not be on my dinner plate tonight."

The slave hurried along. A set of Special Ops officers made there way to the throne room. They kneeled and offered the Terran salute, "We are here to provide extra protection to you great Emperor."

The other officer spoke, "We have maximum security in all locations on-site. We will blast any of those pointy-earred bastards when we see them. They don't deserve our mercy."

The Emperor narrowed her eyes, "Good. One of you will get the governship to Stameris. But only one."

The men looked at each other a spark of tension was now present between them. Emperor Sato felt pleasure at creating the discord between the two officers. It would make for good entertainment.

Phasers could be heard in the distance. Empress Sato spoke in a demanding way, "Get rid of those lowly pest. Now!"

The two guards were men who could only be in their early 30s. They wore head gear and black armor that bore the Terran Empire symbol. The Empress examined them with a more scrutinizing eye. The eyebrows of both of them were swept upward and Emperor Sato knew they were Vulcans. They had acted so well, and even she believe they were Terran for a moment. Their ears must have been hidden under their head gear.

With the distraction of the phaser power increasing, Empress Sato's attention was momentarily directed towards the entryway of her throne room. Before she could eliminate the two false Special Ops agents, the Vulcan on the right injected a hypo into their arm and charged at her. In moments an explosion occurred and the Empress was on the ground and the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

She finally stood up as she felt her rage seething inside of her. She was not injured thanks to the protective force field that was around her throne. It didn't completely block the blast but the throne room was in disarray and the two Vulcan's were now blown to ashes. Empress Sato III only had a small gash on her forearm from a side table that was now nonexistent. The firing in the hallway had silenced and Emperor Sato grabbed the sword at her side. She would not be losing her throne today.

The sound of Imperial Starfleet officers were heading her way. A group of officers entered the throne room. The shock on their faces was present.

One of the young officers spoke under their breath, "Well, this is a shit show."

The Empress saw that not all in the small group were Terran. In fact, there was one Vulcan woman among them.

The Empress looked at the woman and knew it to be T'Latya. Anger bubbled in her at the very sight of her. It was because T'Latya was not careful enough in her scheming that she had brought her into this situation.

T'Latya walked quickly to the Emperor to assess her injuries. "Empress Sato, I will acquire a physician at once."

T'Latya turned on her heels, but the Empress stop her, "Captain T'Latya. Do not leave. My injuries are minimal and I don't need a doctor to assess them. You and I have many things to  _discuss_!"

T'Latya stood up straighter and her face remained free of any visible emotion. "Yes Empress. I only wish to serve the Terran Empire."

The Empress narrowed her eyes. She was trying to see if the words really had the weight that T'Latya implied. "Really?" The Empress paused and looked to the other officers who were standing quietly, "Leave us. I have important business to discuss with the captain. I will call for slaves to clean up this mess."

The officers looked frightened and quickly left the partially destroyed throne room.

T'Latya put her arms behind her back as if she was bracing herself for the onslaught of the present conversation. She knew what it was going to entail.

The corner of Emperor Sato's lips turned upward until she was making a smile that looked more like a snarl. The rage that was visible on the Emperor's face had T'Latya question if she would make it out of the room alive.

"Captain T'Latya. Do you know how many days it has been since the Ak'spar have intercepted the Official Imperial Holonews on Vulcan?"

T'Latya replied instantly, "3.4 days."

"Did you watch this morning's latest Ak'spar propaganda?"

"I have not had sufficient time to do so."

"Are you sure? You and I were the main headline! That abominable propaganda is inherently linked to this assassination attempt on my life!"

The Empress shifted and pulled out her sword and continued, "You don't deserve to even stand in my presence. Kneel. Now!"

T'Latya obediently obliged. She was on the ground on her knees as the Emperor brought the sword up to her neck.

"The Vulcan people despise you. Only hours ago the Ak'spar released another broadcast. They somehow got hold of all those messages and recordings of you framing Skon as a traitor. They have everything. Many will be trying to end your life soon. But the thing that infuriates me the most is the fact that because of your crimes, they say I was the one who planned this elaborate game of yours. Can you imagine the rage I must be feeling at this moment? You have disregarded your honor. You have lied to me! I see now that you are not to be trusted."

T'Latya tried to speak, but it only made the Empress more livid and she pressed the sword more deeply into her neck, "Don't you dare speak over me! I am your Empress. You will only speak when you are told to. Your actions have caused complete anarchy on Vulcan! The death of Skon has created a huge lose to the Terran Empire. The increase in casualties in the Imperial Starfleet happened because of your actions and cannot go unpunished. Now my name has been mixed with yours and that is why the Ak'spar have even made it to this palace today. Two of your fellow Vulcans disguised themselves as Special Operations Officers and died in a suicide bombing. Do you really think that under these circumstances I will let you become Governor of Vulcan now?! I should kill you this very moment."

The Empress' own bloodlust called for her to kill Captain T'Latya on the spot, but she fought the urge and thought of an even better alternative. T'Latya remained silent as the Empress removed her sword and wore an evil smile.

"Ahh-but I won't do that. I know what to do with you. I am removing you as Captain from the ISS Forge and I'm going to station you at Deep Space Station 12 far out on the edge of known Terran space. Do you think I would allow you the ease of death? Ha! My vengeance seeks far more. I want to see you humiliated for the rest of your pathetic life! In fact, I'm going to promote First Officer Georgiou to captain just to spite you. I can see that Vulcan facade of yours breaking with every word I speak. Good. You need to squirm. You need to beg."

The Empress' words dripped from her mouth like poison. T'Latya was practically getting exiled and the amount of anger she felt at this turn of events was something she could not control.

T'Latya finally spoke, "The crimes that have been brought to me were generated by someone to see my downfall!"

"You call that begging? I'm not interested in the source of information. Your downfall has been in the works for years now. Many have wanted to see you fail for a long time. Now that you have made a fool out of me I want to see your downfall as well. "

The Empress saw officers enter the hall and she made a pleasant smile when she saw them. The look in her eyes looked gleeful. "Guards please take  _ **Officer**_  T'Latya to the space station at once and board her on a shuttle to Deep Space 12."

In her desperation T'Latya spoke with a loud voice as the guard grabbed her and immobilized her, "I can become governor to the Vulcan people and bring peace to the planet."

The Emperor started to laugh, "You are right about one thing. The Vulcan people need a governor. This chaos has gone on long enough. I will elect someone you hate just to make you wish you never tested me! Enjoy your new home in the depths of cold space, T'Latya. You will be fighting for your life as people swarm to that corner of the galaxy to assassinate you. Oh and one more thing before you leave. Say hello to Commander Pike for me. I'm sure he will be  _happy_  to see you. "

T'Latya's face cracked and she looked livid as she struggled against the guards. She let out a disgruntled yell before the guards knocked her out. The Empress felt a keen sense of pleasure at seeing the stoic Vulcan woman crack and showcase her frustrations. Soon this mess of a situation would be over and Emperor Sato would have totalitarian control soon enough.

The question that rang in her mind was, would it be enough to elect a new governor? The Empress didn't want to elect a new governor only to see the Ak'spar gain more power. She needed something to sweeten this deal. Something to make the Vulcans trust her again, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since we have seen Amanda but she will make an appearance next chapter! Sorry about any grammatical errors I've missed.
> 
> Please leave a comment! Thanks for your support!


	8. Chapter 8

The Emperor paced the space in front of her thorn as she continued to think of solutions. Slaves entered the room and quickly cleaned up the mess. Maintenance work had to be done on the throne room to bring it back to it's previous state, but that would be done in a matter of hours.

A young female officer approached the throne and gave the Terran salute to the Emperor and knelt on one knee. "You have summoned me Mother of the Fatherland."

"Yes. I need you to get a list of all the personal enemies of T'Latya on Vulcan. I will be choosing the next Governor of Vulcan from that list."

The officer looked like she was about to speak and the Emperor was curious what she was going to say, "Speak!"

"Emperor, if you will allow me?"

"Continue. My patience is wearing thin."

"Why must the next governor be from a list of T'Latya's enemies?"

The Emperor frowned deeply, "You really want your life to end don't you? No one questions me. But if you must know it is to bring punishment to T'Latya's crimes against me."

The officer remained silent, but looked like she wanted to speak. The Emperor wanted to know why. "You may respond, officer."

"Would it not be more important to pick someone the Vulcan people respect? One wrong choice out of spite could make you lose complete control of Vulcan, and maybe the entire Terran Empire."

Empress Sato could almost see red. She craved to see the officer's blood spilt on the floor, "Ha! How dare you! You act as if you are one of my advisors. Who said I was loosing control of Vulcan? Let alone the Terran Empire! I will do as I please and I will no longer listen to your insolence and stand here as you disrespect me."

The officer's eyes were wide with fear and they tried to speak, but Sato III took out her phaser and fired at the officer. They were dust in a matter of seconds.

She deviously smiled at the work she had just accomplished. There was truth in the words of the dead officer. She had to choose a governor wisely, but she told herself that she came to that conclusion on her own and they were not from the words of a dead Terran. Yes. It was her own idea. It was enough of a vengeance to put someone in the Governor's spot that wasn't T'Latya. That alone was enough to make T'Latya pay for her crimes. She smiled to herself thinking how brilliant she was.

She pushed a button on the side of her throne. "Admiral Abarca."

"Yes, Emperor."

"Bring the Council of the Governors' Circle together. I want them here in 2 days. Understood?"

"What message would you like me to relay, Your Imperial Majesty?"

"Tell them it is time to fill the empty seat in the council."

"I will do so with haste. Long live the Terran Empire."

The comm was cut and the Emperor walked to her lounge area in the palace. A Kelpian slave started to fan her and give her food. "Slave retrieve my Orion pets, and bring two of them."

The Kelpian slave bowed and left the room. The Emperor smiled to herself. Soon she would be in control of the Vulcans and they would worship at her feet. She laughed as she envisioned a Vulcan kissing her individual toes.

* * *

 

**2 days later...**

**Stardate: 2227.25**

**Emperor's Palace**

**Chamber of the Governors' Circle**

 

 

"You're a damned fool, Andrus! The Emperor asked for a proper candidate for Governor of Vulcan, not some old worn bag of dust!" The Fleet Admiral replied.

Fleet Admiral George Kirk glared at the Betazed Governor, Andrus Grax.

Governor Grax only countered his statement, "You let your rage get in the way of proper discussion, Fleet Admiral. I was only suggesting a safe option."

Shukar, the Governor of Andoria, sneered at the conversation that was taking place. "Andrus, you are too proper. Rage is what fuels the Terran Empire. Or have you forgotten? Besides Fleet Admiral Kirk is correct, why would the Emperor elect L'Saya of the Zyn Lor. She is at least 170 years. She would get murdered in a matter of hours. We need someone with more youth and bloodlust. Someone who would glory in battle and rally the people of Vulcan together."

Andrus Grax remained silent and turned his head. "I have no more to say if you will not listen to my suggestions."

Fleet Admiral Kirk laughed, "Andrus, let go of your pride. We need to find a solution soon."

Governor Gav of Tellar chimed in, "As if you can speak Kirk! You of all Terrans have the most pride. Andrus was only trying to help the Empress."

"Gav, you son of a bitch!" Kirk slammed his fist to the table and the tableware and platters rattled against the surface.

The Tellarite governor growled, "I think it best you remain quiet Fleet Admiral. You are but a mere child. So young. You aren't even a governor."

Kirk laughed, "Empress Sato wanted the head of the Imperial Starfleet involved in important Terran Empire matters. My opinions are of equal value. Are they not, Empress Sato?"

Kirk turned his head to look at the Emperor who was lounged on a plush seat. She looked amused, and she took a sip of her wine. She laughed, "Please continue. I do love entertainment at my dinners. I suggest you eat while you talk. This meal is too glorious to waste. Especially since it is my hospitality. I don't think any of you want to lose a spot in the Council of the Governors' Circle? Delta IV, Rigel and Cordian lost their spots, and we know what that outcome is like. See that empty chair in that corner. We need to fill that vacancy and I suggest you come up with more options. "

The Governors' Circle consisted of the Emperor's most trusted advisors. Not all governors were a part of this special council. All major planets had a governor and acted under the Empress but only some planets had the honor to be represented in this council. It meant more credits, a strong Starfleet presence, and ultimately more power in the Terran Empire for those planets.

Fleet Admiral Kirk smiled, "Of course, Empress. This meal is exquisite. And may I commend you on your good taste for putting Phillipa Georgiou as Captain of the ISS Forge. I never did like T'Latya."

"You flatter me Kirk. I know I have good taste. I suggest you continue eating and listing options for the next Vulcan governor."

Kirk nodded and took another bite of the meal in front of him. The Andorian looked like he had something to say.

Governor Shukar spoke, " I suggest we pick Sitar of the Alar-sen-dasmeen. Sitar is currently in charge of the VSA. He is a theoretical scientist, highly intelligent and well-respected."

The Tellarite spoke up, "A theoretical scientist? Sounds like a disaster. It means he thinks in theory. I bet you he is a part of the Ak'spar! What about V'Latak of the Krivakh?"

Shukar spoke in defense, "V'Latak? A rich boy with a Vulcan shell but not much intellect even within his own species. We might as well say goodbye to Vulcan with that."

Kirk spoke, "I'm liking Sitar over V'Latak. Emperor?"

The Emperor gave off a haughty air, "None of these Vulcans seem like the right fit. Andrus, you seem awfully quite. I know you can just hear the cacophony of all our thoughts. You must have an opinion."

Governor Grax spoke, "Empress as always you are right. All these Vulcans are average options. Governor Skon was well-liked and I fear that these other options won't do."

A snide remark from Kirk disrupted Andrus' explanation, "Andrus, you only say that because you got along so well with Skon.”

Andrus felt his patience wearing thin with Kirk, "That is besides the point, Fleet Admiral,” He turned to look at the Empress, “ My suggestion is why don't you elect his son, Sarek, Empress? It would be more of a succession rather than placing someone foreign in the position of governor. He is more familiar to the Vulcans and you know how steeped in tradition they are."

Gav spoke, "Why would we put the son of a traitor in the Governor's seat? You are biased! All of us know you had a close relationship with Skon. We need someone with a coolness like the planet of Tellar and an icy glare like the snowcaps of Naarg."

Governor Shukar interjected, "Skon was not a traitor but framed as one! Gav, you revel in the glory of your 'ice world' too frequently. You forget that one part of the planet actually has vegetation and an open body of water! The truest ice world is that of Andoria!"

"Shukar, must you always state the superiority of your world's weather conditions over mine?"

The Empress was no longer entertained by the old debate that existed between the two governors. "Silence!"

The governors immediately closed their mouths and looked nervous; they knew better than to test the Emperor. The Empress scowled at the Tellarite and Andorian.

Then she turned to the Betazoid, "As always Governor Andrus, you have my best interest in mind. I have decided that is the Vulcan I will decree as Governor. As a reward I will give you 1 million credits."

The look on Kirk's face was pure envy. He looked over at Andrus who gave him a knowing look. It only pissed him off further.

Kirk spoke, "Ok I agree. Skon's son is the perfect choice, but what about that peace offering."

"Gift him a personal set of guards," replied Gav.

The Empress spoke, "Ludicrous thought, Governor Gav. That only benefits him personally. It needs to benefit Vulcan and bridge the Terran Empire with them."

Kirk murmured silently, "Hmm...bridged."

Andrus was reading his train of thought and spoke before Kirk could put his thoughts to words, "Why don't we offer him a bride?"

Kirk slammed his fist to the table, "You took that idea from me, Andrus!"

"I did not. We both arrived to the same conclusion."

Kirk gritted his teeth, "Ha!"

Emperor Sato laughed, "There is a healthy amount of tension in this room. Good. Is Skon's son married, Andrus?"

"No, his last wife was branded a traitor and executed. Remember the first candidate for captain of the ISS Forge?"

"Ahh, yes I remember. That was a couple years ago. She deserted in battle a week before she was supposed to take the ISS Forge on its maiden voyage. So Skon's son does not have a bride then?"

"As far as I know, he does not. It shouldn't be just any bride though. I think it should be a Terran bride."

Multiple gasps reverberated on the walls of the room. Kirk's face wrinkled in disgust, "No one marries outside of their race! Ha! That is unheard of and disgusting. Why would I want a Terran mixing our blood with a Vulcan! I can't even imagine what a half-pint half breed would even look like."

The Empress looked unimpressed by the reactions of Andrus' peers and ignored them, "Governor Grax. You have a point. Why would we give him a Vulcan as a bride? That does not sound like a peace offering. What better way to bridge the two worlds than with a marriage. It needs to be a woman who is equal in social and political power to Skon's son."

Kirk tried to discourage the Emperor, "Empress you are right, but why would any Terran father let you take one of their daughters and marry them off to a damn Vulcan? Especially the wealthy and powerful. There would be a revolt on Terra!"

"Kirk. I suggest you silence yourself if you want to live another day! Can't you see that Governor Grax and I are having a conversation? How dare you interrupt me!"

Kirk's face turned pale white, "Forgive me of my insolence, Empress. Please continue your conversation."

Andrus spoke, "We wouldn't be able to take a daughter of high social status. Do we have any high-profile female prisoners that would work? Kirk?"

"Hardly. They are all in correctional camps or they are delusional."

It remained silent for a moment as everyone gathered their thoughts. Governor Gav's face lit up with an idea, "Remember Admiral Grayson?"

The Empress narrowed her eyes, "How could I forget? His action were the beginning of this whole mess with Vulcan."

Gav continued, "He had a daughter. Admiral Grayson is dead and he was well-respected before he betrayed the Terran Empire. His daughter had to be raised in high society. He isn't alive to stop the marriage."

Governor Shukar contributed, "In a way, it could work as a continued prison sentence for the woman. The Terran Empire could strip her citizenship from Terra and make Vulcan her home world. It would be a good way to purge her from her birth planet. Who know's what that Vulcan will do with her. Do we know if she is still alive?"

Kirk spoke, "The ex-Admiral's daughter's should be. Commander Robau is over the prison located in San Francisco and he would know more than me."

Empress looked at Kirk, "I suggest you leave and personally find that information. Time is of the essence! Go!"

Kirk stood without question and gave the Terran salute, and left the room.

The Empress let out a slow laugh, "I think this is a delightfully sinful idea, the daughter of a traitor marrying a Governor to Vulcan. A slave bride like that of old Earth history. There is great irony since both their fathers were executed the same night."

Shukar used his blue hand to grab his cup and took a sip of wine, "Everyone one loves a good intergalactic wedding. This will be the wedding of the century. This is the perfect thing to put on the Official Imperial Holonews."

Governor Gav took his glass, "A toast to the Mother of the Fatherland, the Overlord of Vulcan, Regina Andor, Sovereign Tellar, our Imperial Majesty for her genius and cunning."

The governors' raised their glasses, "To the Emperor!"

The Emperor was always pleased by pomp and circumstance done in her honor. She smiled wickedly at their submission. Vulcan was practically in her control and that thought alone made her feel powerful.

 

* * *

 

  **City: San Francisco**

**Terran Empire High Security Correctional Facility**

 

 

Amanda wiped the blood that was on her mouth. It was a warm oozing liquid and she could feel it run down the side of her face. Her eye sight had been practically taken from her. She wasn't blind but her vision was horrendous. Her eyes could make out blurry faces and silhouettes. She could not read even if the Imperial Starfleet officers tried to force her.

She had no idea how long she had been in this prison but she started to keep track of the days based on when they fed her. They only gave her a meal once a day. She plucked one strand of hair and placed it in the same corner of the room to mark each meal. She could feel them to calculate how many days had actually passed. Making marks on the walls wouldn't do her any good because she wouldn't have been able to see them. She had decided that she had been in this place for roughly 16 days or so. It could have been more, and it felt like an eternity. Amanda thanked her luck that she wasn't on that weird drug at the moment. Every other day or so they injected her with it and the spot they put the hypo in was starting to get a little sore. Amanda decided to call it "LSD Truth Juice" because that is what it did. She had seen everything from tribbles to raptors. In those moments she would see and hear so many things it was overwhelming. Yet the truth they got out of her was the same. She was not a traitor!

There were two instances within her first 3 days in this hell hole where they used a Centaurian slug on her. It was so painful to have a parasite latch onto her brainstem. She passed out both times. Pain and agony had become a part of her daily life as the guards tried to take the little sense of hope and perseverance she clung too. The light torture happened twice a day and it got to the point that whenever Amanda saw any bright light source she flinched. She cried herself to sleep the first few nights in her prison cell until she had no more tears to shed.

On her fourth day, she got beaten by Imperial Starfleet Officers because she continued to say she wasn’t a traitor. She might have broken a rib then and she was still sporting sore spots on her body from that beating. Breathing too deeply was painful still. After that particular beating they threw her in an agonizer for what felt like her whole life. No one saw her as a human being here.

Amanda was getting weak physically and even mentally. It was hard to find hope in the worst of circumstances. Her body was starved and she could feel her ribs starting to show through her skin. She could feel her cheek bones protruding more. There was always a pang of hunger present in her stomach. She found herself thinking about food frequently.

She was innocent and she was being treated like some of the Terran Empire's worst criminals. Amanda was always taught to believe in the Terran Empire and that the Empire was doing a great work in the galaxy. But this prison, these fours walls and this torture chamber could have only been built by the most deplorable of humanity. It was so void of any real human interaction and it only perpetuated the inconceivable truth that this place was a magnate for those who seek immense pleasure from the pain of others. The anger she felt at the Terran Empire was real and raw. This was the reality of it. She wondered how she could have been so disillusioned her whole life. How everyone was so disillusioned. Was this how her father felt?

Growing up she had such a beautiful life, she was so privileged. She did not realize it until just recently. Amanda knew her next stop would be to a correctional camp. They had nothing left to take from her. And she knew she would die there soon after. Her eyesight was poor and that meant her proficiency as a worker would put her at a huge disadvantage. She frequently found herself mentally holding up both her middle fingers at the Terran Empire. It made her angry when she thought about it too long. She needed to blame something and the Terran Empire deserved every ounce of her anger.

Amanda had no other contact with any of the other prisoners near her. She only knew them by their familiar screams as she was getting escorted to her interrogation sessions. Once in a while she would hear a new scream, but what gave her chills was when one that was present for the past couple days disappeared. She wondered if she would be one of the screams that would pass into oblivion soon. In her moments of the extreme pain she really did want there to be an end and sometime she saw the only way out through death. Amanda had a hard time accepting the fact that she would die young and never live a life as a free Terran, but she realistically knew that was the truth.

The blood trickling down her face brought her back to the present moment. She looked at her dirty and soiled prisoner jumpsuit. Her hair was starting to clump together from not being washed. The aching of her muscles and the sore places where new welts were now forming reminded her of the constant presence of pain she had to endure. Her last interrogation was with the evil man she decided to call, "Mr. Hell Wagon.” The nickname gave her some semblance of humor and personal revenge for the man who was treating her so poorly. The female lieutenant was always present and Amanda lovingly called her "Lieutenant Kiss Ass." She never addressed them as such but they were called that in her own ruminations. At times she really wanted to voice them aloud.

The interrogation was relatively the same and nothing was different about it. She was hit and thrown around and she would defend herself, but the last words of the man were "This is our final goodbye. Do enjoy your new home."

It made a shiver go down Amanda's spine as she recalled the words. She heard her door slide open and she winced when she stared at the bright light source. She felt some fear that they had brought the light torture to her cell and this may have been what the man had meant.

Instead, a man walked into her cell she could not make out his appearance completely. She knew it was an Imperial Starfleet officer based on the colors of the uniform. The man had blond hair but she couldn't make out the details of his face.

The man approached her space and grabbed her face harshly. She started to shake but tried to keep her breathing calm.

"You are Amanda Grayson. Correct?"

Amanda managed to make out a reply. She kept thinking this was it. She was going to die here, right now, "Y-Yes."

"I'm Fleet Admiral George Kirk. Your prison sentence at this correctional facility has come to an end, but your punishment will not end here."

Amanda almost sobbed. She knew it. The head of Starfleet came just to rub it in her face. She was getting sent to a correctional camp.

She could hear the twisted smile in Kirk's voice, "Your punishment isn't what you think. No, it may be far worse. By decree of the Emperor you will be given as a bride to the new Governor of Vulcan. You are no better than the Orions and Deltans that are sex trafficked throughout the universe. You will be the first involved in a disgusting union between the two worlds. On top of this we will revoke your citizenship to Terra. You are now a Vulcan citizen."

Amanda had no words to say. She was trying to process this information. Was this some sick joke? It took her a moment to come to terms with the question. Only the Terran Empire would do something like this. Kirk violently let go of her face.

"In two days you will be cleaned off and shipped to Vulcan to live out the remainder of your days. You look like filth and smell horrendous. Maybe we should just give you to the Vulcan like this? It would be comical, but I won’t stop the plans the Emperor has for you."

The Fleet Admiral left through the door and it slid shut. Amanda didn't know if it was worse to go to a correctional camp or become a sex slave. Amanda's face went white and she felt nausea. She had heard stories of male Vulcans raping their wives. They didn't feel emotions and she knew that sex had to be a power thing for them. They had no concept of love and that scared Amanda. She would be forced to have sex with an old man. Governors were always old men. The thought made her want to throw up.

Amanda could not believe that she was no better than a prostitute or sex slave. She was the daughter of an Admiral and a talented linguist. She had been exposed to some of the most respected people in the Terran Empire. She received her education from some of the most prestigious schools. Whoever this Vulcan was, would he even respect her mind? Her intellect? She told herself that it probably wasn't the case. A single tear ran down her cheek and onto the cold ground. No one married outside of their race. Amanda had hoped to get married one day to someone she loved and trusted. That dream wasn’t something she thought about recently because she never thought she would get to that point in her life. But that didn’t stop the dull aching emotion that filled her chest. More tears spilled from her as a sob escaped her mouth, and she shook uncontrollably from her weeping. Her heart mourned over the loss of a future that couldn't be hers and the fate that was forced upon her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've been busy with work and life. I spent good deal of time looking at the outline of this story and refining it. I struggled writing this chapter but decided to post it anyways.
> 
> Sorry for not updating sooner.
> 
> As a side note, I have been envisioning James Frain's Sarek and Mia Kirshner's Amanda from Star Trek: Discovery.
> 
> If you have not seen the posters I have created for this story. I just put them at the end of Chapter 1 and 3. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented last chapter, and for those of you who left a kudos. It means the world to me and motivates me to keep writing this story. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

** Stardate: 2227.27 **

* * *

Two more meals passed before Amanda's prison door was opened again. A dull cold numbness filled her core over those two days. She had quickly ran out of warm salty tears to shed. She decided it couldn't get much worse than being forced into a marriage with a ruthless Vulcan. Amanda decided that she would have to do what she decided to do within her first days in this prison cell and that was to find a way to survive. None of the words that the Fleet Admiral had spoken to her had sunken in quite fully. The whole thing felt surreal. She spent a lot of time reflecting on her life. The good. The bad.

Amanda wondered what happened to her position at the Terran Empire Youth Academy. Who took over her class and how were the students?  How was Jean Price? Were those 10 year olds were still driving her wild? Amanda could practically hear Jean's voice in her head telling her another ridiculous story about them. With that thought a small laugh escaped her mouth. She froze for a moment. The sound was so unfamiliar to her ears. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Her growling stomach brought her back to reality and the sound of the door unlocking made her adrenaline spike.This was it. She took a deep breath to calm down but it hurt to breath deeply and she coughed instead. 

Two young Imperial Starfleet officers looked at her with faces of disgust. Part of her knew why. The officer on the right spoke, "Looks like we have to take this Terran whore to get cleaned up.”

The other officer laughed, "As far as we are concerned she is Vulcan now!"

Both of them laughed and Amanda felt a deep pit of disgust in her core. The two officers reminded her of how horrendous the Imperial Starfleet was. They grabbed her and put handcuffs on her wrists She was led through the halls and Amanda felt no sadness at seeing the hallways for the last time. She was taken to what looked like a locker room and her handcuffs were removed. Her eyes could only make out the silhouettes of the officers. 

"Take off your clothes." One of the officers said.

Amanda's eyes widened. She felt hesitant even though her prisoner clothes were soiled. At the moment, she had no greater desire to keep them on. Especially, with those two officers in the room with her. She started to shake. Amanda didn't know if it was because her blood sugars were low or if it was from fear and adrenaline. It could have been a mixture of the two. The officer seemed unimpressed by her hesitancy. 

"I said, take off your damn clothes!"

Amanda slowly moved her hands to the zipper at the front of her grey jumpsuit. She slowly unzipped the front of her jumpsuit and averted her eyes from the direction of the officers. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen. She tried to come up with solutions to avoid this situation but nothing was coming to her.

At that moment, a Kelpien slave walked in, "Young Masters, I have brought clean clothes and a towel for the prisoner. Shall I hand them to her?"

The Kelpien looked at the officers and Amanda looked at the slave. Never in her life did she pay attention to Kelpiens but right now she could kiss one! The officers looked flustered as if their little plan had been foiled. Amanda felt so much relief. 

The officer spoke through gritted teeth, "Just give her the clothes and make sure she doesn't escape or harm herself!"

That officer stormed out without speaking another word and the other officer followed behind him.

The Kelpien came up to Amanda and spoke, "Prisoner, here are your clothes and towels. To the left is the sonic. Let me know if I can be of assistance."

Amanda felt tears of gratitude at the corner of her eyes, "You didn't have to do that."

"I do not quite understand what you are referring to?"

"That," Amanda motioned to where the officers stood, "You stopped the guards from assaulting me or worse..." she trailed off wanting to leave the words unspoken.

"I did."

"Why?"

"It was not right."

Amanda let a tear escape, "You are a slave. Why should you help me? I'm a Terran like one of them."

"You and I are in similar positions. You do not deserve to be here. The Kelpien home world was taken over by the Terran Empire and we have been treated as livestock and slaves ever since. You have been treated even worse than a slave. I feel compassion for you."

"Thank you...what is your name?"

"I do not have a name."

Amanda felt shocked, but then she knew that names gave any sentient being a sense of identity, and the Terran Empire took that away from the Kelpiens a long time ago.

She continued, "Can I give you one?"

The Kelpien looked surprised and had range of emotions on their face. "If you must."

"Could you tell me what the word for strength is in your language?"

"Sathu."

"Your name should be that."

The Kelpien looked down at Amanda in the eyes, "Then that will be my name."

"Thank you, Sathu, and I'm sorry about your species. I have never really spoken to any of you until today and I feel like an idiot for not doing so earlier. Its just being in prison got me thinking a lot about the Terran Empire. And before then...well...I was ignorant. Anyway, I'm starting to ramble," she paused for a moment then continued to her point, "I cannot thank you enough."

"It is of no consequence. The sonic is over there. I will be here when you are done."

Amanda could only see blurry shapes in the distance the Kelpien pointed, "Um, Sathu, I need help getting there since I can't see very well."

Sathu silently led Amanda to the sonic and she closed the curtain behind her. 

Amanda turned on the sonic after fumbling for the button for a few moments. It turned on and Amanda wished it was an old fashioned shower but she was grateful when she felt the oil from her hair disappear and her face felt clean. The dried blood that was on her was disappearing and Amanda felt tears come to her eyes. She didn't know that the simple fact of being able bath herself could overcome her with such emotion. 

In the sonic, it gave her time to reflect on what had just happened. A _Kelpien_ slave had helped her. No, a **Kelpien** had helped her. Why had she never thought of having a conversation with one until today? Amanda examined her life and realized she was raised to see them as just slaves nothing more than mere livestock. She didn't know any better. Everything she thought them to be was shattered today. It surprised her to find that she had more in common with a Kelpien than even others of her own race at the moment. The Terran Empire and the Imperial Starfleet were cruel and brought the worst out in humanity. 

Anger bubbled in her as she thought about the many days she was tortured and beaten. The universe was so unjust and she couldn't fight the feeling. She would be married to the Governor of Vulcan. She had to be loyal to the Terran Empire no matter how she felt. She was clenching her jaw without realizing it.  

The voice of Sathu brought her back to the moment, "Excuse me. Is everything going well? You will need to turn off the sonic and get dressed soon. The officers will be back anytime now."

"I will be out in a moment." 

Amanda hurried and she put on the white t-shirt and sweats they gave her. The sweats were baggy on her but nothing could describe the feeling of happiness she felt at wearing clean clothes. She stepped out of the sonic and before she knew it the two officers were back and forcefully grabbed her from the room. Amanda didn't have time to say another word to Sathu but she realized she would much rather be in his company than an Imperial Starfleet officer any day.

She was lead through the hallways and could hear the familiar screams as they passed rooms. She even heard the sound of the light torture machine. The humming sound of it haunted her. Amanda squirmed but the officer on her right jabbed her in her sore rib. She winced in pain and felt out of breath. They continued through the hallway until Amanda was outside. She couldn't see very well but she felt the sun on her skin and a light breeze move her hair. She couldn't believe it.  She was outside where the rest of humanity lived their lives and did their day to day activities. 

The moment was cut short because she was thrown into a hover car, and Amanda was left wondering where they were taking her. Was she going to Vulcan?

 

* * *

 

As they approached the destination Amanda could hear sirens. It had to be a hospital, or at least she fiercely hoped it was. She was grabbed by an arm and taken into the hospital as she heard nurses and doctors hurrying to and fro from room to room. She was placed in a small room, and fear filled her as she thought it looked too similar to her interrogation room. Where they going to do light torture on her even here? She was thrown towards a chair by an Imperial Starfleet officer and told to sit on it. She did so obediently.

Anxiety pooled inside of her chest as she tried to stare at her blurry surroundings. Amanda was in a white room and she could smell the pharmaceutical sterile smell that accompanied her environment. Her breaths became shallow as she tried to remain calm. Sweat started to form on her head and she began to feel light-headed. Her dizziness made the room spin.

The door slide open and it made Amanda jump. Adrenaline went through her as she saw the figure walk towards her.

"So you are Ms. Amanda? They didn't give your last name. Said you were part of a prisoner exchange with the Ferengi rebels. Means you must be high-profile, huh?" the man spoke.

Amanda couldn't make out his features very well, but he was wearing a typical white medical outfit and he had dark hair. His face was a mystery to her. The man sounded friendly but it made Amanda feel cautious. He approached her with something in his hand and she jumped and put her hands up to protect herself.

"Whoa! I'm not going to hurt you. This is a tricorder. I just need to assess what happened to you. Frankly, you look like hell, and it looks like those Ferengi did more harm to you than just physically. We will probably have to do a psych eval on you just so we can start getting you on the right track."

The Ferengi? The officers told him that. What a joke. She knew she had to go along with it. "Sorry. It was rough being in that situation."

Amanda heard the tricorder turn on and the man spoke, "Well, Ms.Amanda, you have nothing to be sorry about. I should have guessed you would have reacted that way. Also, I'm Doctor David McCoy. "

Amanda tried to calm down her breathing. She didn’t have any sort of normal conversation with another Terran in what felt like years. It was strange. Anger started to emerge in her. The Terran Empire had taken so much away from her. How could it be strange to talk to another human being in a normal way? This was not who she was! The doctor brought her out of her thoughts.

"Well, it's everything I expected. Two broken ribs, loads of bruises and welts, a mild concussion, traces of scopolamine, lysergic acid diethylamide and 3-quinuclidinyl benzilate are in your bloodstream. Your blood sugar is low, you're dehydrated and basically malnourished. Then there is the matter of your eyes. Both of your retinas are heavily damaged. Luckily for you all these things can be fixed. A few hyposprays, a dermal regenerator and a bone knitter should fix most of it. As for your eyes, we have to do a small procedure to repair the cells in your retinas, but it should only take an hour to do."

"So you are saying I'll be able to see again." Amanda felt hope burning in her chest.

"I don't see why not. We are in the 23rd century not the dark ages. Medical advances can take care of most common diseases and injuries. There are a few curveballs in there but those aren't considered common."

Gratitude filled Amanda's chest and she could almost feel tears at the thought of seeing clearly again. This was the happiest she felt in weeks. "Thank you!"

"No problem. It’s kind of my job to do this sort of stuff anyway."

With that Amanda laughed for a small moment. She almost felt normal.

The doctor got close to her and put his hand under her elbow. The contact made Amanda flinch slightly. She was not used to physical contact unless it was punishment. Internally, Amanda beat herself up over her reaction. The doctor was only trying to do his job.

"You okay there? I just want to take you to the biobed so we can start working on your minor injuries first."

Amanda followed the doctor to the biobed and sat. He went away for a moment and came back.

"Just so you know I'm going to give you some hyposprays to get rid of the pain and get your blood sugar back up. "

Amanda froze she thought back on all those hyposprays she was given in the prison. An irrational fear crept in her that it could have been the same concoction. It had been too good to be true. This environment was safe and actually friendly. She closed her eyes and gulped as the doctor got near her with the hyposprays.

"You must not like needles, huh?"

A shakiness she didn't want to be in her voice was present, "Something like that."

"No need to fear. You will feel a small amount of pain and I'll try to be quick."

Amanda tried to close her eyes even more when the doctor put his hand on her neck and put the first hypo in. She felt it go through her bloodstream and she felt instantly better. Her pain had subdued. Relief filled her. The doctor wasn't lying to her.

He administered the next 3 hyposprays and with them Amanda's dizziness went away and a fogginess, that she wasn't aware of until it was gone, was cleared. He then used a bone knitter on her broken ribs and Amanda found that she could finally breath normally. 

“Ok, so we just have to finish with the procedure for your eyes. I'm going to have to use a device to keep your eyes open. You can't blink when I'm repairing the cells. Got it?"

Amanda froze and could only manage to nod. 

"Seriously, you okay there?"

Amanda nodded again, "Let's just get this over with."

A nurse came into the room holding some device but Amanda told her that it was going to be okay and that it would be a quick procedure.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to lie back in the biobed. You will have to remain still. Nurse Stanley will be helping me just so you are aware."

Amanda started to quiver with fear even though she had to tell herself that this doctor was just trying to help her. Amanda managed to squeak out a reply, "I understand."

Amanda laid down on the biobed. She tried to take a breath to get rid of the anxiety that was starting to fill her.

"You are pale white. Those Ferengi really did mess with your head. Maybe we should do a psych eval before we do this procedure. I also could give you a benzodiazepine so you can relax or even sleep through the procedure."

Amanda wanted to believe she was strong and could handle this small procedure. She may have suffered immensely the last couple weeks but she wanted to start becoming more normal again. She was never a jumpy person filled with anxiety and fear. It made her frustrated. She was determined to prove her mental strength and fortitude.  

Amanda spoke, "I will be fine. Please...lets get this procedure done soon."

“Okay, but let me know if you ever need a sedative."

She nodded.

"Amanda, I am going to turn on the eye stabilizer. You won't be able to blink. I'm going to countdown for your sake. Okay. Ready?"

Amanda took a breath, "Ready."

"3"

Amanda felt nervous and blinked her eyes rapidly. 

"2"

Amanda kept telling herself that she was safe and she was going to be fine.

"1"

Amanda started to feel panic and then the machine was on and she couldn't blink. Amanda didn't realize that the inability to blink would make her have a strong emotional reaction. Tears started to form at her eyes and she started to shake. Her breaths came out raspy until she started to wheeze. She found herself speaking, "S-S-Stop!"

The doctor turned towards the nurse, "Nurse Stanley please go get 5 mg of diazepam. The patience is experiencing a panic attack. We will have to put her under to finish the procedure." 

A flash of images filled Amanda's vision. The officer and the lieutenant who were always present. She could remember their twisted smiles. She could practically hear their voices. She felt like the light in the room started to get brighter. Amanda started to speak more loudly until she was yelling, "I'm innocent! Stop! Please! Don't do this. Please!"

"I'm turning off the device right now. Please remain calm. We are not going to hurt you."

Amanda started to freak out because she still lacked the ability to blink. Nurse Stanley handed the doctor the hypo and injected Amanda with it. Her anxious world spiraled into the depths of a restless darkness.

\--

"Doctor McCoy, the patient is starting to wake up. Her brainwave patterns have changed."

"Thank you, Nurse Stanley."

Amanda heard the voices and she started to open her eyes and had double vision for a moment. She blinked her eyes again and noticed she was in a hospital room. There was a nurse near her holding a PADD and taking notes There was a man in a white medical outfit starting to approach her. Natural light was shining though the window and Amanda could see part of San Francisco through it. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a white cotton shirt and had baggy gray sweats; both of them had the Terran Empire symbol on them. She could notice the details of the biobed she was laying in. She froze. Wait. She could see. Amanda remembered all the events that led up to this point. It wasn't a dream.

"Ma'am, how are you feeling?"

Amanda looked to who was speaking. This must have been the doctor. She had to admit he was handsome and had to be in his mid 30s. She could see with clarity the angles of his face and the wisp of his hair and a subtle stubble that was growing on his face. 

"I can see." Amanda couldn't articulate the feeling of gratitude she felt. 

"Yes, you can. Should be perfect twenty-twenty vision. Everything seem fine with your eyes? Any soreness or flashing?"

"I can see." Amanda still could not believe it. She absorbed every detail of the room. She looked at the color of the walls, to the color of the machinery. Everything had clarity. 

The doctor laughed, "Yes, you can see. You gave Nurse Stanley and I a scare when you started to scream."

Amanda furrowed her brow, "I did?"

"You did. Looked like you were experiencing PTSD. Those Ferengi must have done some really terrible things to you. You don't have to tell me anything, I'm not a psychiatrist. But when we turned on the eye stabilizer you started to have a panic attack because you couldn't close your eyes."

Amanda remembered the incident now. She swallowed and then spoke, "I remember. I thought I could handle it but I was wrong."

Amanda wanted to beat herself up for not being strong enough. Never in her life did she experience PTSD or have anxiety. 

"It is normal for anyone whose had to suffer traumatizing experiences. We can get you anxiety medication to deal with it, or a good psychiatrist."

Amanda cringed internally. The idea of being on any type of medication regardless of it being for her mental or physical health did not sound appealing to her.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Okay, either way taking care of your mental health is important regardless of trauma or not. There is no shame in it."

"I understand, but I just want to try to deal with it in my own way before I resort to medication."

“It’s your life. I’m just trying to help. A nurse is getting you a nutrient dense meal since hypos and IVs can only do so much to help you get back to a normal weight. While we're waiting, I was told by the Imperial Starfleet officers that you will being going to Vulcan soon. You are going to need some tri-ox compound because the gravity on Vulcan in higher. I have a prescription for you that you will be using, but we will only be giving you enough for the first 2 days. You will have to get more through a doctor on Vulcan. Understood?"

Amanda nodded, her stomach reminded her that she was starving and that is all she could focus on during most of the conversation. The doctor looked like he had a burning question for her.

"Why are you going to Vulcan?"

Amanda's thoughts turned away from the food and was reminded that she was nothing more than a sex slave. It made her blood run cold just thinking about it. The thought of being forced into a sexual relationship with and old Vulcan male made her appetite disappear. 

"Uh. I can’t…really…tell you."

"Got it. I was just curious because Vulcan has been hectic. It's not a safe place at the moment."

Amanda raised her eyebrow, "What is going on there?"

“Oh, right! You have been a prisoner so you wouldn't know what was happening, huh?"

"Yes. Please tell me."

"Ever since the governor got assassinated a rebellion group formed and has practically caused anarchy on Vulcan. There is serious talk about the planet trying to separate from the Terran Empire. In the holonews, you see the Vulcans acting so barbaric."

Amanda's eyes widened. She knew it. Underneath the stoic Vulcan facade were animals. Amanda envisioned the First Invasion in her mind. It made her feel some fear going to Vulcan. 

"Tell me more."

“It's this group called the Aackaspar, or however the hell you pronounce it. They have been murdering Imperial Starfleet officers. They have just been acting like savages. Its as if Vulcan has become the Wild West! I always felt that the Vulcan's could never quite be trusted. You should watch the holonews for yourself. Here take this PADD while I go check on my other patients."

Amanda took the PADD and turned on the holonews. For a moment, the whole world slowed down and it was as if she was the only one in the hospital watching the news.

Phaser fire. Sounds of screaming and wailing. Imperial Starfleet officers in heavy armor. Green blood. Vulcan's attacking innocent Terrans. The stoic stares of the Vulcans. Suicide bombings. Terran children crying. Civilians injured. Deep red blood filing the screen. Fires. Death.

The last holovideo showed 5 Vulcans standing on a ledge. Each of them had ropes around their necks. In moments they were dangling from those ropes as life left all of them. Amanda noticed the two emotionless Vulcans who stood in the back overseeing the event. It was an elderly woman and a younger man. She couldn't make out the details of their faces but she imagined them remaining calm one-second than going ballistic and attacking an officer in another. Her own imagination got the best of her, and there was now a fear that was creeping into her core that she couldn't shake. 

Amanda had to avert her eyes from the flash of images. It was too much to absorb. There was no news of who the new Vulcan governor was yet. Amanda realized in that moment she was being sent to a war zone, but what war was she fighting? What was her role as a sacrificial bride in all this madness?

 

* * *

** Planet: Vulcan **

** Stardate: 2227.27 **

** Outskirts of Shi’kahrr-The S'chn T’gai fortress.  **

* * *

 

“T'Pau, you have summoned me."

"Sarek, the Empress is coming to Vulcan in 3.2 hours."

Sarek raised his eyebrow.  "Why is Empress Sato traveling to this planet? Over 40% of the Vulcan population does not have a favorable opinion of her at this time. They would seek to end her existence."

"She stated that she had official business with thee."

Sarek's eyebrows rose. He stared to process the various topics that the Emperor would discuss with him. For a moment, he wondered if Selek had told the Emperor of his thoughts and feelings in regard to the Empire, or if the Emperor wanted to discuss Project Satev-tukh. Sarek spoke after a brief moment of introspection, "Did she state what her business would entail?"

"She did not. I have hypothesized what the potential outcome of this meeting could be."

"What do you surmise, pid-kom?"

"Empress Sato intends to elect thee as the Governor of Vulcan."

Sarek could not hide his surprise at that statement. He remembered telling his father on multiple occasions that he had no interest in the position. This could be problematic because some of his thoughts and feelings about the Terran Empire were unresolved. He had found some equilibrium but it was only a temporary solution to something that needed to be long term. 

"How did you form such a conclusion?" Sarek spoke with almost disbelief. 

"Even thou canst come to the same conclusion. T'Latya was promised to become governor. After the information about her was made public on Vulcan, it created more problems on Vulcan. The opinion Vulcans have of her is unfavorable at this time. The Emperor would not elect T'Latya as governor unless she wanted to loss control of Vulcan. Thou are the next logical conclusion because thou are Skon's son."

Sarek saw the truth in T'Pau's words. He pushed to the side the feelings of uneasiness that pooled in his chest and remained calm and emotionless. Sarek saw no other career path than being an astrophysicist. He was not diplomatic by nature. 

"I do not think it wise to come to extreme conclusions."

"Thou are the logical choice. Thou are in thy prime years. Thy father was the previous governor to Vulcan and was highly respected. She has ordered for the preparation of the Hall of Thought for intergalactic broadcast. Various dignitaries have made contact with me about their upcoming visits to Vulcan.  If thou dost not wish to see the truth, thou will hear it from the mouth of the Emperor."

Sarek started silently at T'Pau. He looked at her Terran Empire pin for a brief second and nodded. He even saw the logic in her statement but he did not want to believe it. 

"I need to make preparations for the Emperor. I will take my leave." Sarek spoke evenly.

He gave the Terran salute and T'Pau returned it. Sarek walked with a fast pace to his chambers. Disbelief filled him as he tried to think of other reasons the Emperor would want to speak to him, but he could not. That thought alone made Sarek's blood run cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chapter. This took me awhile to write but it is meaningful for Amanda's character development. We are so very close to this marriage taking place! I'm really excited to start writing some great dialogue between the pair, but we are 2 chapters away before that happens!  
> I promise I have great things in store. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who left a comment or a kudos! It means the world to me. Please leave a comment for me, I love chatting with you all! 


	10. Chapter 10

A wicked smile crossed Empress Sato's face. Her white teeth could be shown and it almost looked like she was snarling like a rabies infested canine. A gold glass filled with wine was pressed to her lips. She took a long gulp, and then let out a laugh.

She looked down at Vulcan through her window. They would bow down to her soon enough. The image of her coming down as their messiah and then them falling to their knees made her smile.

Now that she was going to be on Vulcan soil soon there was no way the citizens would dare to question her authority. They would fall into line and bend to her every command and wish. She brushed her fingers against the elegant glass in her hands. The ship started to get closer to the ground and Empress Sato could see crowds line up to greet her. Her smile widened at the reception. Her eyes scanned the crowd and then her smile faded. There were Vulcan holding weapons and signs. The moment the ship got closer to the ground a flurry of Vulcan ran towards the ship. They looked inhumane and barbaric as they ran in a frenzy towards the Empress' ship. Imperial Starfleet officers used their phasers to eliminate the Vulcan citizens trying to jump over the barrier. The ship's phasers open fired on the crowd of Vulcans and Imperial Starfleet officers.

She saw body after body fall to the ground until all that was left were Imperial Starfleet officers. She grimaced as she stared at the mess. The Vulcan people didn't come to worship her. Not yet, at least. She knew they would soon. The ship landed completely on the ground and she stared at the pile of ash and bodies that covered the ground through her window. This is what they deserved for their insolence. Empress Sato could no longer tolerate this type of disrespect and behavior. Her dark eyes scanned the surroundings outside the ship. The Terran Empire symbol had been removed from everywhere and a holo vid was seen of Soval and Skon with propaganda messages from the Ak'spar.

The Empress spoke under her breath, "You kill some less important bastards and they live forever."

Anger was boiling inside her and it was starting to turn into a fiery wrath. She threw the cup that was in her hand against the wall and watched the wine spill from the cup and get onto the wall. Empress Sato was always in control on the Terran Empire. To see the disrespect and lack of influence and fear frustrated her to no end.

That was changing today she would bring those pathetic Vulcans to their knees. This foolish rebellion would end today. There would be no more talk of democracy and free speech. She would fulfill her business here in this pathetic part of the universe.

The ship gravitational field turned off and Empress Sato felt the heavy gravity of Vulcan weigh down her frame.

"Imperial Majesty, we have arrived at Vulcan. I have come with a hypo with a tri-ox compound."

The Empress turned around and looked at the silent nurse, "Come in and hurry on with it."

The nurse administered the hypo and left the room immediately. The Emperor felt more at ease after she had the hypo. She pulled out some eye drops and put them in her eyes. It would help with the brightness on the planet. Terran eyes did not evolve to handle great quantities of light. It was the only flaw the Terran species had in the Empress' opinion. She walked over to her lounge chair and grabbed the golden robe and draped it over her shoulders. A Kelpien slave came in with the Empress' sword and kneeled at her feet while they handed it to her. She adorned herself with it and started to walk from her room on the ship. Her eye's glowed with a hatred for this damn planet. She would love to see this place burn in hell.

* * *

 

Sarek stood rigidly in the Hall of Thought. His robes were stiff and pristine. Not a single wrinkle or fiber was out of place. A Terran Empire pin was on his chest. The gold of the pin reflected with the light as he moved forward slightly.

Sarek was alone in the Room of Enlightenment. The walls were lined with shelving that carried various artifacts and scroll from Pre-Reformation Vulcan. This was Skon's official office for decades. Anxiety filled him and he averted his eyes from the bookcases. He noticed a book on a pedestal surrounded by a holo barrier. He had never opened it due to it's age. He walked over to it briefly. He read the hand written title of it. _The Teachings of Surak_. It was an original copy of the book. A curious desire filled him. He walked over to the desk where his father use to sit. No one had moved his belongings since his death. He pressed a button that was located in one of the drawers. The barrier on the book turned off.

Silently, Sarek walked back to the pedestal and he gently opened the ancient text that guided logic on Vulcan for over two millennia. His hands carefully opened the book to a random page. He noticed immediately that a page had been taken out from the section he was looking at. His brow furrowed slightly. It was most curious. He carefully turned the pages to another section and saw a paragraph was blotted out on page 341. Confusion was the only emotion he could process in that moment. His fingers skimmed through the pages and again he could see passages were blotted out entirely. There was one section of the book that was missing three consecutive pages.

Ever since Sarek was a child he had studied Surak's teachings. He knew everything about the true Vulcan way. All the content in the old book in front of him was something he could repeat aloud to another being without any issues. He was aghast. The only logical explanation was the blotted passages and the missing pages could only mean one thing. Censorship. The most important text in all of Vulcan history had been censored for its own people. Sarek desperately wanted to know what those missing words were. The sound of footsteps made his heart rate spike slightly, but the steps passed by the door and continued down the hallway outside.

He set down the book on the pedestal and carefully closed it. He walked over to his father's old desk and turned on the barrier. The time on the clock in the room indicated that his meeting with Empress Sato III would begin in 3.42 minutes. Nerves filled him and it took him a long moment to be in control of them. Even though it wasn't logical each nano second felt longer as he watched the time pass by.

His mind was consumed with the thought of the Teachings of Surak. He didn't want to believe that he had been learning from a censored version of it his whole life. If Surak is so well-respected why would anyone intentionally censor his words? Conflict and confusion started to fill him. Sarek did not want to come to a quick conclusion because he did not have all the evidence needed to make a proper deduction. There had to be a logical explanation to the missing pages. He would investigate further at a different time. 

The door slide open and Sarek turned quickly and stood up even straighter. It was T'Pau.

"Greetings, T'Pau."

T'Pau look sever and gave Sarek a silent nod in response, "The Empress is here and will shortly enter the room."

T'Pau walked towards Sarek and stood next to him. An Imperial Starfleet officer walked in and started to speak, "Please welcome the Mother of the Fatherland, the Overlord of Vulcan, Regina Andor, Sovereign Tellar, our Imperial Majesty, Empress Sato the III."

The Imperial Starfleet officer gave the Terran salute and the moment Sarek saw the Emperor he had an illogical wave of fear enter him. It was fleeting because the next emotion was anger. He recalled the death of his own father and the injustice of it. It was because of the Emperor that Vulcan was in anarchy. Sarek's face remained phlegmatic even with the whirlwind of emotions within him. Nevertheless he gave the Terran salute and kneeled as the Empress walked in. Even with T'Pau's age she also kneeled and did not dare to test the Empress' power. The room fell completely silent as they heard Emperor Sato III's footsteps hit the solid ground.

The Empress wore her regal armor, and in her eyes there was a cold deadness. Her armor clanked with each step. Her eyes swept the room and fell upon Sarek. A spiteful smile rested on her lips and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"So you must be Skon's son."

She slowly walked towards Sarek who was on his knee. "You look just like the late governor. It would seem that I had some oversight when I executed Skon. As you can see I have personally dealt with T'Latya and she will no longer be a problem. The rest of her life will be miserable and long."

The Empress waited for Sarek's response, but Sarek's eyes remained trained on the floor. 

"Are you mute?" The Empress enquired as she took her hilted sword from her side and used it to tilt up Sarek's chin. Sarek's heart rate went up when he felt the cold weapon contact his skin. He was forced to look into the relentless eyes of his ruler. 

"I am not," Sarek managed to say evenly.

“Rise, and follow me to this table. We have much to discuss." Empress Sato looked at T'Pau as well and the two Vulcans followed silently to the old desk Skon had once been owner of. 

The Vulcan's waited for the Empress to be seated and then she spoke.

"I assume you know well what I wish to discuss with you son of Skon. Tell me what is your name?"

"Sarek, your Imperial Majesty." 

"I see. Sarek, you must know what business I have come here for?"

The gleam in the Empress' eyes seemed dangerous and Sarek felt as if she was testing him,

"I do not. For no one can guess the thoughts or motivations of the Empress for that is why you are the ruthless leader of the Terran Empire. Your ways and thoughts are more logical than the rest of your subjects."

The Empress made a small pleasurable laugh, "Ah, it would seem you inherited your words of flattery from your father. This might work out very well. You are right that my ways are more logical for it they weren't the Terran Empire would have crumbled by this point. But in my hands it will continue to thrive eons from this very day."

"I am sure the Terran Empire will continue to grow and be successful." 

The droning monotonous delivery of the words that came out of Sarek's mouth were hallow to even his ears. The Empress' smug expression didn't change which meant she did not detect his lack of sincerity. 

"Sarek, I have come to personally charge you with the position of Governor to Vulcan. You will have a seat in the Governor's Circle and will be given every rite and privilege associated with the title." The Empress waited for Sarek's reply. T'Pau's calculations on this subject were correct. Sarek spoke before he could process his swirling emotions.

"I am honored to receive such a title and position. I will serve thee and the Empire with all fortitude and energy."  

He quickly gave the Terran salute and the Empress spoke again, "Excellent. I'm pleased you honor the privilege of working under my direction. I am the most excellent being in the universe and thus you are lucky to be given such a title. You were the obvious chose since Skon was so well liked by the people of Vulcan."

Sarek wondered about the word 'lucky' since the term was not used on Vulcan. The definition of luck meant that things were happen stance or chance rather than a calculated decision. Sarek knew the decision of the Emperor's presence here today was calculated and methodical. No other reason would possess the Emperor to step foot on a planet where over half the population wished to she her life terminated. Sarek decided it was wise to not comment on her use of the term.

"I am _lucky_ to receive this title and will serve you until my last breath. I only wish to serve the Terran Empire." 

The Empress laughed, "Let us hope your last breath will not be soon then. This brings me to my next set of business."

Sarek's eyes widened. What other business was left? Sarek looked over at T'Pau who was also sitting silently and she turned to look at Sarek for a brief moment. She was also not aware of what the next bit of information the Empress was going to divulge. 

The Empress spoke, "I am giving you the gift of a wife."

Sarek froze, and he tried to absorb the words that the Empress had just spoken. Sarek heard a small gasp from T'Pau but didn't dare to look at her. He could not find words to use and instead gave a curt nod.

"I hear you do not currently have wife. With my wisdom I thought it wise that you should have one if you are to be governor of a planet like Vulcan. You will be on the Official Imperial Holonews and you have an image to uphold. Your public persona is a direction reflection of me and I will not have my image tarnished or questioned by anyone! So I have a gift or basically a peace offering. I hope she will please you."

Thoughts raced through Sarek's mind. So many questions filled him and he had no idea what to do or say. Who was the women? He had to know who it was if they were considered good enough to be his wife. He wondered if the Emperor picked a bondmate from one of T'Pau's list that he had reviewed in the past. Yet T'Pau's gasp indicated she did not know who this mystery female was. Was Sarek being given a wife who would spy on him and make sure he stayed in line? He would not be surprised if the Emperor wished to control and manipulate him into following her will if there were always eyes and ears on him. He could not betray the Empire at all. His thoughts could potentially be read by a Vulcan bondmate when they bonded. Dread and fear filled his core as his thoughts continued to race on to every possible conclusion. Sarek forced words out of his mouth even though he could not process his own emotions.

"I accept any gift you bestow on me with your wisdom, Your Imperial Majesty." 

The Empress seemed pleased by that response, "Good. You will meet her in 2 days. Currently she is on a ship from Terra. The official wedding ceremony will be then and will be recorded for the whole Terran Empire to see.”

Sarek's eyebrows rose slightly and he spoke wishing not to test the Emperor but wishing to know his own fate, "Why is my," Sarek paused trying to say the right word, " _fiancé_ on a ship from Terra?"

The Emperor laughed at the stupidity of the Vulcan in front of her, "Even you could guess why. She is human. It will be the first intergalactic wedding of its kind. And all because of my mercy and grace. The whole Terran Empire will be watching and celebrating in this joyous affair. You will be the first mixed species couple to ever be married. I am making a special exception to you and this girl.”

T'Pau could no longer hold back her words for she spoke out of turn, "Empress Sato, why has thou chosen a Terran as a bride for Sarek?"

"Isn't it obvious? To help stop the chaos on Vulcan. Electing Sarek as governor was not enough to undo the anarchy that has been taking place here for weeks. A marriage between the two worlds seemed the way to bridge the gap between Vulcan and Earth at this very moment. If you question my wisdom I may have too see your pathetic green blood on my sword."

T'Pau became more rigid, "Thou are wise and thy decisions are the best decisions for Vulcan. We only wish to serve the Empire."

Sarek felt disgust in the pit of his stomach. He was being forced to marry a human female. Terrans were violent and lacked dignity. Their emotional outburst were unpredictable and their greed for power made them the worst species that existed. Sarek tried to fight down the feeling of distrust for Terrans. He kept telling himself was loyal to the Emperor and would fulfill her request because he was serving the Terran Empire. 

Sarek spoke, "I wish to serve thee, Empress Sato. I question what is this female's name?"

Empress Sato laughed, "I do not know, why would I trouble myself with memorizing her name? It is of no consequence to me. Anyway, I can no longer waste my time here. I will see you at the official ceremony in a couple hours from now." 

T'Pau and Sarek stood as the Empress stood to walk away. They gave the Terran salute as she walked away with her guards out of the Room of Enlightenment. After a long moment of silence, T'Pau finally spoke.

"I cannot agree with the Emperor's choice in thy bondmate. She does not even know who the female is. This potential bondmate may have experience in allowing males to pay her for her services in intercourse."

Sarek could not believe the words coming out of T'Pau's mouth. He had never heard her refer to trafficking of other species before.  

Sarek spoke, "I must serve the Emperor even in this request."

T'Pau looked at Sarek with her stoic face, "Thou must. I only question if it is viable to create a true bond between thee and this future bondmate."

"I hypothesis that such a bond is not likely and highly improbable."

"If so, we must hold a bonding ceremony. Thou shouldest form a betrothal bond with her to test if thou can forge a bond with her. Psi-null Vulcans and psi-capable Vulcans usually can form a bond 96.7% of the time. I would estimate that the situation may have some similarities but the Terran mind is also different. There is no way to estimate the success of this union. "

"Affirmative. That is a wise experiment, pid'kom."

"Regardless, thou wilt have to forge a true bond when the fever takes you. That is if thou wishes to survive the fires of pon farr."

Sarek blinked and his adrenaline spiked with that thought. If a mental bond wasn't possible with this human he would be meeting his death very soon. Not only that but he was being forced to bond with a person he did not know and a Terran. The Terrans who invaded Vulcan and killed so many of his own people. There had been no known marriage between a Vulcan and Terran. There may have been couples because of the years of inter mingling but he doubts there are records of it. There may only be gossip and he had not heard any.

Sarek responded, "Yes, T'Pau."

T'Pau looked straight into Sarek's eyes, "Even so, if she cannot form a bond with thee. There are _options_ to make sure you can find a more suitable bondmate." 

Sarek's eyebrows rose at T'Pau's suggestion. It was illogical of her to even considered eliminating his future Terran bondmate. Even though Sarek did not desire the union he did not want the Emperor to lose trust in him. For T'Pau to even be suggesting such a thing meant she was very displeased by the Emperor's announcement. 

T'Pau continued, "The official ceremony begins in 2.34 hours from now. I suggest thou prepare with hast."

The woman gave the salute and Sarek gave it in return.

T'Pau turned on her heel and gracefully exited the room without another word leaving Sarek to his own disastrous thoughts and emotions. 

* * *

 

**Deep Space in the Alpha Quadrant**

**ISS Defiant**

Amanda laid on the hard bed that was beneath her. Only a day ago she was in cell in that prison. A chill ran up her spine as she recalled her recent time there while being blind. She no longer would be ungrateful for basic things like seeing or her freedom. She paused on that thought. She made a small frown.

She wasn't free. She was still a prisoner. She was basically getting sex trafficked. She no longer had a citizenship with Terra. She was officially a citizen of Vulcan now. Amanda had no idea who she was marrying. When she tried to question the Imperial Starfleet officer who escorted her to this ship they only scoffed and threw her into this room. 

The room was barebones. It had a bed, a replicator and a sonic. There was a PADD on the bed and a change of clothes that were Imperial Starfleet standard sweats. It was as if she was in a 5-star hotel compared to the weeks she had to suffer in that cold cell in San Francisco. 

Amanda could hear the low humming of the ship as they travelled through space. She wished she had a window, or that the PADD had anything useful to read. 

She eyed the PADD one more time and its screen lit up. She sat up and stared at the screen. A new broadcast was coming in. It was the Official Imperial Holonews. 

Amanda didn't know if she was ready to watch the OIH again. Not after what that doctor showed her. A feeling of anxiety flooded her as she recalled the barbaric Vulcan attacking innocent Terrans. She tried to shake the flashes of images. She started at the screen again. She knew that she had to watch it since it was part of her duty as a subject of the Emperor. 

Her hands grabbed the PADD and she turned on the new transmission. The start of the news was how she expected. It quickly listed off the victories of the Imperial Starfleet as well as any notable changes in Starfleet captains. Amanda's eyes narrowed when she saw the name of Phillipa Georgiou show up as the new captain of the ISS Forge. Wasn't she first officer? Amanda assumed she must have killed the captain. 

Quickly the footage changed and the Emperor was in the screen. Yet Emperor Sato was not in the palace. She was in a different location and surrounded by other Vulcans and dignitaries. The Emperor walked to a podium, "Your Empress now speaks. Now prepare to hear my word. It is with great pleasure that I announce to you the new Governor of Vulcan." 

Amanda caught her breath. She felt a deep sense of dread knowing that she would be faced with the appearance of a creepy old man who would abuse her. All her nerve ending were firing and made her stress levels increase. 

Amanda's eyes were glued to the screen as she waited for the moment of truth. The Empress smiled and continued, "I have appointed S'chn T'gai Sarek as the new governor to Vulcan."

The camera followed a young man who was walking towards the Emperor from the crowd who looked to be close to Amanda's age. As the man got clear into view Amanda's jaw dropped. This had to be some sort of sick joke.  She immediately recognized who this man was. She met him at the Terran Empire Delegation. She remembered how he stared at her as she was getting dragged away. 

Amanda continued to listen, "As you all know Sarek is the son of the late governor, Skon. He will continue on the legacy of his father even though he was assassinated by the likes of the traitorous T'Latya at the Terran Empire Delegation. Now kneel, loyal servant."

The footage continued as Amanda watched Sarek kneel before the Emperor and as she took her specter and placed it on either side of him, "I, Emperor Hoshi Sato the III, give you, S'chn T'gai Sarek, all rites and privileges associated as Governor of Vulcan in the Terran Empire."

There was a thunderous applause and Amanda could not get over the shock. Amanda felt some relief about not having to be forced into a marriage with an old man but the images of the violent Vulcans still plagued her thoughts. Old men were typically weak, but young healthy men were strong and potentially dangerous! Amanda continued to analyze what she had just heard and saw. T'Latya murdered Sarek's father the same night her father was killed. Her eyes grew wider. This was a twisted joke. This couldn't be happening to her. She covered her mouth with her hand and blankly stared at the screen. Her life would be a living hell until her last breath. Amanda clenched her teeth and her fist. If she had any power to end the Terran Empire she would in this instant. She couldn't do that now but she could survive, and she knew she would no matter what. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up. I was working on the story outline, and I've been busy with my life. I was in the middle of moving apartments and work picked up and that has been taking up a lot of my time.
> 
> I just recently moved to a ridiculously huge and fast-paced city 6 months ago so it was hard adjusting to the new environment, and dealing with the anxiety it was giving me. Here is a PSA: take care of your mental health. There is nothing wrong with admitting you have mental health problems or struggles.
> 
> Then after all of this I found that I didn’t have the motivation to write as much. I probably won’t be updating as frequently as I did when I first started this story but I hope to be slightly more consistent. This chapter isn’t where I want it to be but I feel that it is enough since many of you have been waiting for an update for a long time. So sorry about the errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the support. It means so much to me! Please leave a comment or kudos. Live long and prosper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the huge delay in getting this chapter up. I was busy with life and finally found time to write this chapter. It is a longer one so hopefully that makes up for the long wait. 
> 
> Please leave a comment it really does motivate me as a writer, and as always forgive my errors! Thanks for all the support.

** Stardate: 2227.31 **

Amanda’s eyes shot open when the constant humming of the ISS Defiant had stopped. The sound had been her constant companion in the silence of her room these past few days. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. The ship must have landed. Reality was starting to sink in and now she was here, on a planet she had only seen on the holonews. The place she would probably breath her last breath. She stood up and tried to calm down her breathing. Her breath was shaky. She had to tell herself she was a survivor and they couldn’t take away her free thinking.

All of a sudden, there was a shift in gravity in the ship, and breathing became a very laborious task. She put her hand on the ledge of the hard bed for support. When the doctor on earth said that the gravity on Vulcan was higher he wasn’t lying. Amanda tried to take a deeper breath but it just reminded her of when her father took her hiking in Yosemite and the air was thin. A small feeling of sorrow filled her breast as she recalled the small memory.

Immediately, an Imperial Starfleet officer walked into her room as she ruminated. The woman looked at Amanda and smirked at Amanda in a way that made her feel belittled.

“I have your tri-ox compound. Looks like that doctor on Terra was stingy with your prescription. You are going to need a lot more than this.”

The female officer walked over to Amanda and so she could administer the hypo. Amanda felt anxiety and had a flash of a haunting memory. She flinched when the officer got closer to her, and put the hypo in her neck. 

”You will thank me later for this. The gravity on Vulcan is ruthless just like its people. I need to put eye drops in your eyes. The light here is too strong for Terran eyes.”

The officer grabbed Amanda’s face and tried to open her eyes. Amanda struggled against the officer but the officer was stronger than her and jabbed her in the ribs. Amanda winced and put her hand to her side as she reeled in pain.

“If you don’t stop moving I’ll be forced to knock you out you Vulcan whore.”

Amanda stopped moving as the officer roughly grabbed her hair with one hand and used the other one to violently open her eyes and put the eye drops in her eyes. Amanda tried to swallow back the anxiety in her chest as she remember the light torture and the brutality of her captors. She told her self she was strong.

It was over and the officer practically threw her towards the dresser in the room.

The officer spoke, “Get dressed! Now!”

Amanda shakily reaches for the standard Starfleet clothes that were in the first drawer. She quickly averted her eyes from the irritated officer as she dressed. The officer swiftly grabbed her arm and led her through the corridors of the Defiant. The looks the various officers gave her were ones of pity, spite, and disgust. She saw zero compassion in their eyes. Amanda realized that she didn’t want anyone to pity her or look down on her. It was just a reminder that she couldn’t even trust her own race and people. The bitterness filled her chest and she saw them look away from her and laugh. They entered the ship's bay and board a shuttle to a destination she did not know. 

When they landed the shuttle hatch opened, and Amanda gasped at what she saw. Vulcan was full of red hues and the skyline of the city she saw was so alien and foreign. Yet she could not help but notice the beauty and intricate designs on the buildings far away and near her. She had never seen anything like it. She immediately felt the dry wave of heat hit her face and the scorching temperatures had nothing on the deserts she had visited on Earth.Then she saw the sun and it reminded her of that _light_. She felt bile rise in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. She looked away from the light source and then saw a group of Imperial Officers and Vulcans. The novelty of seeing this new planet was lost with the reality of her situation. She was not here to visit, but to live our her prison sentence. Amanda let one bitter tear fall from her cheek as she approached the crowd of people in front of her.

The Vulcan healers Leis and Nivek stared at the fragile human approaching them.

The female Vulcan healer Leis spoke, “This Terran female is not strong enough to stand next to our governor.”

Nivek replied, ”Agreed. Her cheeks are hallow and her bones protrude which indicate malnutrition. I question why the Emperor selected her to be the mate of Governor Sarek?”

”I concur. I only wish to serve the Terran Empire and no longer desire to question our Emperor’s logic. To say otherwise is to align your ideals with the Ak'spar.”

Nivek raised his eyebrow and looked over at the officer and the female.

Amanda looked at the aging Vulcans right in front of her. There was one male and one female. Both of them had phlegmatic expressions as they gazed at her with judgement. She shifted under their hard gaze. They looked so much like Terrans is scared Amanda. Their lack of expressions still concerned her and when she saw them lift their eyebrows in a condescending way she felt belittled. She couldn't help but feel irritated regardless of the situation. She heard them speaking in their language and that didn't help.

The female Vulcan spoke and gave the Terran salute, “We wish to serve the Empire. You are Amanda Grayson. We are healers and are here to assess your mental fortitude for a telepathic bond with your future bondmate.”

Amanda’s nerve endings were firing and she skeptically returned the salute. _What were they talk about? Telepathic bond?_   She heard of Vulcans being telepathic but she was completely ignorant on the subject. She was ignorant about many species, something she was beginning to finally to see.

The female closed in on Amanda and she tried to move but the Imperial Starfleet officer on her left was holding her firmly. The Vulcan woman placed 3 of her fingers to Amanda’s face and started to repeat a phrase. In an instant Amanda’s head felt like someone had hit her in the skull with a rock. The phrases that the woman spoke were now in her mind and Amanda panicked. _This woman is in my head_. Amanda’s dismay quickly left and was replaced with this fire of irritation.

_ "Get out of my head!" _

She focused trying to get the sound out of her head and just as quickly as it happened the Vulcan woman left go of her face and Amanda began to feel vertigo.

“Her mind is sufficient. It is strong enough for a bond.”

The Vulcan women’s face had a look of shock to it as she rose her eyebrows.

The male Vulcan raised an eyebrow at her response. Amanda raised her own eyebrow and frowned. _So Vulcans made no facial expressions but they used those eyebrows to silently communicate to each other_. It was so condescending that she wished to rip their eyebrows off. Their expressionless faces were better than this.

“My mind is strong enough for a bond? What are you even saying?” Amanda replied. 

The male almost looked vexed and retorted, “Your response indicated you understood what was said. Your questions are highly illogical.”

Amanda tried to remain calm. She remembered the holonews and did not want to witness the violence a Vulcan was capable. “I don’t understand what a bond is?”

The Vulcans looked at each other again and she could tell they thought her question was stupid.

“Like most species, mature Vulcans obtain mates. When Vulcans are in their adolescents they form a telepathic bond with their betrothed in a ceremony called, Koon-ut-la, until they are old enough to solidify that bond as adults. In the bond only mature Vulcans can communicate telepathically and can understand one’s emotions or even thoughts. On Vulcan we regard our spouses as bondmates. Soon you will become the bondmate of Governor Sarek.”

Amanda was immediately fixated on the whole mind reading thing and completely missed all the other information. Her face went white with the thought. That could mean that her “husband” could potentially read her mind? Her thoughts were a disaster and even traitorous. _What if he found out her resentments?_ She would probably be executed. _How was she going to survive this one?_ Amanda finally understood this prison sentence. She would never have the peace of her own mind ever again. There would always be someone listening to her innermost thoughts. There would always be someone watching her every move. Amanda felt this sense of panic and resentment for her future spouse. Her mouth went dry as she tried to swallow and process everything. She didn’t know if the heat made her feel faint or if it was this revelation. She moved her feet to stand firmly planted on the ground.

Amanda could only manage a nod. Fear outweighed her nerve and the gravity of the situation.

The male spoke, “It would seem your mind is strong enough to forge a bond but your physical health is far from the strength you require to overcome _the fires_. Terrans are of course physically inferior and the likelihood of survival can be hypothesized at 20.2%.”

Amanda felt more terror wash over her. He had to be referring to intercourse. Amanda tried not to think about that. She felt sick and disgusted. The officer nudged her side as she was lost in her rumination again.

The pair of Vulcans were waiting for her to follow them. Amanda came to her senses and followed them. They led her down corridors until they reached a room. The Vulcan healers stepped to the side to let her into the room first. 

"We have assessed the mind of Amanda Grayson and she is ready to be clothed in traditional robes."

Amanda looked to the older woman in the room. She had some gray hair and wore long elegant robes. When the woman saw Amanda she raised her brow, and responded to the healers, "I see. Bring her in. I must see that she is dressed appropriately and spoken to."

Amanda felt slightly scared by the woman. She seemed daunting.

She cautiously approached the woman and the officer and the 2 other Vulcans left the room.

"You are Amanda Grayson. I am T'Rama, the mother of Sarek."

Amanda's eyes went wide. This was going to be her mother-in-law.

"I-I, um, nice to meet you. I'm ready to serve the Empire by marrying your...son."

T'Rama's expression did not change but her eyes narrowed, "We shall see."

T'Rama moved into Amanda's space and placed her hand on Amanda's face and started to speak, "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts."

Before Amanda knew it she had vertigo again. She felt anger well up in her. _Why must every Vulcan she meets force themselves in her mind?_   She pushed back mentally and T'Rama let go. The meld ended quickly.

T'Rama gazed down at Amanda, "Peculiar. You have a strong will," she continued quietly in thought, "your odds for surviving are potentially higher than I calculated."

Amanda looked into the older woman's eyes and almost saw something twinkle in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was respect because she could hardly understand the woman expressions. T'Rama scanned her from head to toe.

"It is time to dress you in traditional Vulcan robes. Usually, it is the mother who prepares her daughter for dressing in her ceremonial robes, but since both of your parents are deceased I will perform this duty. It is also in Vulcan tradition to have a pele-ut-la before a bonding ceremony, you do not have an uncle therefore I will also assume this duty. "

Amanda swallowed, "What is a pele-ute-laa?"

"It is pele-ut-la. In Terran it means chaperone. I will now retrieve the articles of clothing."

Amanda nodded in response. She felt nervous about the unknown that laid before her. She had no idea where she would be in the next week yet alone the next day. T'Rama walked to a table and lifted out clothes that were elaborate in their details and had rich warm hues. She looked around the room and she saw that there was ornate jewelry on the table. For a moment, she forgot that she was being forced to marry a Vulcan man she didn't know.

She shook her head, "These garments are so beautiful. I've never seen beadwork like this before."

"It is because you are ignorant of Vulcan culture."

Amanda was trying to understand if the woman was trying to insult her or not. Amanda frowned. It was true, but the delivery was blunt.

Amanda quickly dressed into the clothes with the help of T'Rama and Amanda finally was able to see herself in the mirror. The clothes flowed from her in a way that reminded her of ancient Greek statues, but there really was no exact comparison. She looked so...Vulcan. The hallows of her cheeks were notable and her eyes looked more sunken in than before her dad's death. She didn't expect to look like a healthy athlete, but she thought that maybe after a couple days she would look slightly like herself. 

T'Rama walked to the table and grabbed a small bowl with strange fruit in it.

"It is tradition as your pele-ut-la to give you tono-pak berries every hour for two days before a betrothal ceremony. It is a sign of the end of childhood and the coming of womanhood. This marriage is neither conventional or common so tradition cannot be fully adhered to in this instance. You are now an adult and do not need a chaperon. Yet, you can respect this tradition by partaking tono-pak berries."

"Wait, you said end of childhood?"

"Yes, the healers explained this to you. Vulcans are betrothed as children. Parents find potential mates and come to an agreement with another clan."

"What? Vulcans are engaged as kids?"

“Yes, all traditions should be respected." T'Rama said matter-of-factly. 

Amanda realized she was referring to the fruit. She quickly grabbed the brightly colored berry and put it in her mouth. It was extremely bitter and Amanda's nose scrunched up and coughed. T'Rama looked at he with a raised eyebrow and she swallowed the berry.

There was a knock at the door and T'Rama walked towards it to let the Imperial Starfleet officer in. The officer grabbed her and threw her into a small waiting room where she was all by herself.

Everything about being on Vulcan felt surreal she couldn't believe it was happening. Amanda heard footsteps coming towards the door and she felt trepidation as she heard it open. It felt like everything froze as her nervousness paralyzed her.

There was a man in the doorway, a Vulcan one. She looked at him. It was the same man from the night at the delegation. Even though she knew it would be him the shock was still there. His dark brown hair was cut so his bangs were in a perfectly straight line. His facial hair was perfectly manicured. His eyes looked into her's and she noticed his eyebrows sweep elegantly upward. She looked at his ears and wondered why Vulcan's had the strangest eyebrows and ears. He was wearing what Amanda assumed was traditional Vulcan wedding attire. He was wearing charcoal and deep crimson robes that showed part of his physique. He looked young, too young to be a governor. She ended up staring at his feet after doing a full body scan. She saw him do the Terran salute and her mind was so scattered that she wasn't sure if she did it in return.

Sarek's nerve endings were firing at anticipation of what this moment would be. When he saw the Terran he remembered her. He remembered seeing her on the holonews talking to children with a gentle smile. He remembered her brown hair and those eyes that were filled with fear as she was dragged away from the delegation. Those eyes now had that same look of fear, and it was directed at him. To say he was shocked to cross paths with her again was an understatement. To find out that she was to be his bondmate was nothing he could have estimated. He hadn’t thought of her in weeks, and he assumed that she was eliminated in prison or a labor camp. He noticed how she was quivering as the tense silence grew between them.

Amanda wondered why his face was so expressionless when he saw her. He wasn’t saying anything, and that continued to make Amanda's discomfort grow. She nervously tried to smooth her hands on her robes.

Sarek spoke, ”You are trembling.”

Amanda made a noncommittal sound and looked into his expressionless eyes.

Sarek continued, ”Your cheeks lack a healthy amount of fat, and the bones in your hands are protruding through your skin 25% more than when I met you.”

He walked around her analyzing and compartmentalizations every detail about her. Amanda nerves persisted and she continued to tremble. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins as she listened to his words.

"You are Amanda Grayson, the daughter of the traitor Admiral Grayson."

"Yes, you are Saaerek?" Amanda responded. 

“It is pronounced sæ-r ɛ k. We briefly spoke at the delegation."

Amanda nodded, "Yeah, we did, about gambling,” she paused deciding to find out why she was here, “Why did you chose me to be your...wife” Amanda averted her eyed from his when she spoke those last words.

"I only just discovered you were to be my bondmate when I entered the room 1.3 minutes ago."

Amanda let her mouth open in shock, "You're kidding me."

"I do not understand your term 'kidding.' Does it involve offspring?"

Amanda felt heat rising in her neck, "No no no no, no. I just-uh-am surprised that you didn't know that I was going to be your...…"

Sarek finished her sentence for her, "bondmate."

Amanda nodded and looked at his hands. She felt scared just thinking about what he might do to her with those.

"It is unanticipated,” he spoke and he noticed she continued to stare at his hands, “Why are you staring at my hands?"

Amanda shot her eyes to look into Sarek's questioning ones. Her nerves were slightly calmer, but the unknown was still present in her mind.

"Er-uh. I was not looking anywhere in particular."

"Yet your eyes were looking at my hands. Are there any deficiencies with them?"

Amanda felt some irritation at him assuming that her blank stare did some great harm. She tried to bite back the anger in her voice.

"Look. I was just dazed. Anyway, nice to meet you again, Governor Sarek.”

Sarek felt strange when she addressed him so formally. As Sarek thought about this, Amanda took her hand out and offered a handshake.

Sarek tilted his head slightly and looked at the hand. His heart reacted in a strange way. For a moment, he thought she was offering him an ozh'esta. He realized it was a handshake and felt some offense. A part of him wanted to reach out to her hand and see if he could get that euphoric connection. He felt his ears get warm with the thought. Quickly, he disregarded the thought and focused on the unusually pale human in front of him. She was now wearing a frown and Sarek wondered if he could acclimate to being in the presence of someone who wore the expressions of their face so openly. He just stared at Amanda's outstretched hand.

Amanda felt irritation rise in her chest. She was a survivor and she hoped that maybe she could possibly be cordial with this man in front of her. “ _Why are you staring at my hand?_ Haven't you seen a handshake before?" Irritation was dripping from her voice as she threw his words right back at him. 

Sarek noted the emotion, "I have seen numerous hands and 'handshakes.' It is illogical to assume I have not. Furthermore, the delivery of your questions were too emotional. "

Amanda's pride was hurt and she quickly put her hand to her side not realizing her face was burning with embarrassment and anger. He just belittled her and Amanda hated feeling small. She had just spent so much time suffering for the actions of other people it was frustrating to her. She was now prone to feeling anxiety and fear because of everything she had to suffered in the past couple weeks. She didn't feel quite like herself anymore and that made her so angry at herself and everyone involved in this situation. If the man in front of her didn't even know that she was going to be his wife, maybe he had power to end it.

Amanda spoke, “Anyway, if neither of us want this marriage why don’t we stop this before it happens.”

Sarek looked at her and titled his head, "This marriage is by command of Empress Sato. I only wish to serve the Empire. Any alternatives could mean the extermination of your life and mine. That is the penalty for those that commit treason."

Amanda clenched her jaw. _Was he talking about her father or herself?_

"Sir, you are insinuating that I deserve the death sentence instead of whatever the Empress has planned for you and me! I'm innocent. I had no part in my father's plot."

The emotional outburst only validated Sarek's thoughts about Terrans. Her personal account of those events were not sufficient evidence to prove her innocence. He would send someone to investigate this in the future. For now, Sarek could not trust her, especially because of her emotional nature. 

Sarek stood straighter and put his hands behind his back, "You were put into prison for treason. I do not question the justice system of the Terran Empire. You are guilty according to all accounts." 

Amanda searched his face for anything else but it remained emotionless and absolute. She swallowed. He would not hear her out. They were supposed to be getting married. In that instance, Amanda was reminded that this wasn't going to be a conventional union. According to the Fleet Admiral, she was a whore. Even the Vulcan doctors question if she would survive sex. Reality was a brutal. The spark of anger that was in her died and somberness overtook her. 

She was about to speak, but the door opened and that Vulcan looked at Sarek. Without a word she saw Sarek turn on his heel and leave the room.

There was no way out of this marriage. Even if there was a way her other alternative was to be in a labor camp. This was not how she envisioned her wedding day. As a girl she had visions of beautiful bouquets of lilacs and daffodils and being surrounded by her family at her wedding. At that age, she imagined her mother would find her a beautiful gown. Her father would walk her down the aisle to, what her 10 year old brain could image was a prince. Obviously, over the years and after maturing and going through dating and becoming jaded, she knew that was never going to happen, but she always thought she would meet someone who worked for the Imperial Starfleet or maybe they would have been involved in some sort of scientific research. Now she was a bargaining chip, a sacrificial lamb, her right to being human was being taken away from her. 

Amanda sat in the chair near her and wept bitter tears. 

* * *

Sarek walked to his own office in the Hall of Thought. He was informed that the ceremony was to begin in 20 minutes. That would give him 10.4 minutes before he was needed. He made it to his office and paced the room. 

He was going to be the first Vulcan to have a bondmate for a human. The irony was that both their fathers were killed on the same night and for the same reason. Sarek's mind raced through the night of the delegation trying to dissect every interaction he had with Amanda Grayson. To him she was aesthetically pleasing, but she was too human. She was not to be trusted. He didn't truly know her, but he suspected that the Empress wanted to have someone keep surveillance on him at all times. The likelihood of her being the Emperor's spy were high, and not out of the realm of possibilities. He could potentially eliminate her, but Sarek recalled the look of fear in her eyes and he knew that he might not be able to do such a thing. The fact was that he needed a bondmate. He was going to have the fever over take him in a few months.

The fact that they would be bonded would make things complicated. He could maneuver his way through a betrothal bond, but when the time came to complete and strengthen their bond, could he hide his unfavorable thoughts about the Terran Empire? Could he conceal what information he deleted while on Project Satev-Tukh? During the fires, he wasn't sure he was capable of such a thing. All he could do now would be to keep his distance from her until after his pon farr. She would learn his secrets and then he could dispose of her afterwards. The logic made sense in Sarek's mind but it left him feeling hallow and unsettled. A part of him despised himself for letting the thought go through his mind. He tried not to feel the emotions that coursed through him at the thought of getting rid of Amanda Grayson. He closed his eyes and he could see her eyes full of fear staring back at him. The storm raged within him as he tried to overcome the guilt that was welling up inside of him. His father would have told him that a life taken for self-preservation was a logical endeavor, but that principle still did not resonate with him. He realized that it may not be an option to take her life. The the Emperor would expect him to maintain some form of a relationship with her. She would attend various events with him and be at his side for most of his life. His chest swirled with emotion, and it wasn't until he heard T'Pau speak that he realized that he was no longer in the room by himself.

"Thou have spoken with the Terran."

"Correct."

"The healers say her mind can forge a bond but her physical health is not well according to Terran standards."

"Pid-kom, that information is accurate."

"It would seem that there may be no need to find a way to separate ourselves from her. The _natural progression_ of life is taking a toll on her."

Sarek nodded, the emotions of guilt still carefully concealed within him. 

"T'Rama mind melded with her and said her will is strong."

"That information appears to be valid according to the discussion I had with her earlier. Your previous statements infer that you have not yet conversed with her?"

"That is true. I will continue to circumvent this issue. I have come to retrieve thee for the ceremony."

 Sarek walked over to T'Pau and exited the room.

* * *

 

Amanda had let her tears dry and now she was feeling emotionally numb and physically drained. A set of officer had come to retrieve her and now she was standing in front of this large metal door with an ancient bas-relief artwork. She tried not to think about what was going to occur. She heard someone walk up from behind her and to her side. It was Sarek. He was taller than she realized.

Sarek spoke evenly but in a quite voice, "We are to be bonded soon in a koon-ut-la, it is a betrothal bond. A Vulcan-Terran bond has never been attempted before. We will be the first of its kind. In approximately 11 months from now there will be another ceremony and our bond will become stronger and more intimate."

Amanda shuttered at the lack of emotion behind the word intimate. She hesitantly looked up at him, and spoke quietly in return, "Is it in Vulcan tradition to wait 11 months to do that?"

"It is not. No aspect of this union is traditional. We are an exception. The amount of time is different for each set of bondmates, but it does not typically exceed 7 years."

Amanda felt confused. 11 months was a really weird amount of time for that to occur, and why was 7 years significant? A thought occurred to her. 11 months could potentially be enough time for her to find a way to escape. Her mantra to herself was that she was a survivor. She could eventually find a way to escape in that time and maybe go to some far corner of the delta quadrant and become a hermit. It was better to survive than be a part of this crazy life she was bound to now. She would suffer whatever she needed to the next while if it gave her time to escape from her prison sentence. 

Amanda silently nodded; a new spark of hope was inside of her. 

An Imperial Starfleet officer grabbed her by the shoulder, "Hey! You need to smile for the holo cameras. This is going to be on the Official Imperial Holonews. This is supposed to be the most anticipated intergalactic wedding of the century. I don't think you want to make a fool of the Empress."

Amanda put a smile on her face, and she knew it did not reach her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a Vulcan charge at herself and Sarek. They yelled something she could not understand. A hoard of Imperial Starfleet officers shot the Vulcan down and they were now dust.

Sarek spoke, "The Ak'spar still have a following on Vulcan it is best we continue."

Amanda turned back to the door after Sarek did. She started to feel nervous. There was a lot of political pressure that was on this wedding. An officer came to her side and spoke,

"Put that damn smile on your face. The doors will open in 3, 2, 1."

Amanda put on the best smile she could. The muscles on her face felt strained, she had obviously not used those muscles recently. When the doors opened she saw a crowd of people some she did not know and many whose faces she had seen through the holonews.

The room was vast and beautiful. At the end of the aisle was the Emperor and a Vulcan who was right next to her. After a cough Amanda started to walk and so did Sarek. The walk to the end felt like an eternity, but as they got closer she could see the satisfied smile of the Emperor. She wanted to wipe that expression off the Empress' face. 

They got closer and Sarek knelt so Amanda followed his lead.

"Welcome my subjects. This is a joyous day for the Terran Empire. This couple before me has accepted my match and have come here to kneel before me in devotion to one another. This marriage will be the only one of its kind that I will allow because of my grace and mercy." 

An applause erupted from the room and the Empress smiled as she soaked in all the glory. Sarek tried not to think about how all the words that the Empress spoke were false. He quickly glanced over at Amanda and her fake smile faltered. He turned his attention back to the ceremony as the applause quieted. 

"I will now marry you according to Terran customs first and then there will be a Vulcan ceremony."

The Empress pulled out an intricate hologram, "Sarek, I ask you to sign this marriage certificate that you will honor the union that is being put in place this day by your Empress."

"I will," Sarek replied. He placed his hand up on the hologram and a swirl of blue traced over his hand and confirmed that he willing signed the document.

"Amanda, I ask you to sign this marriage certificate that you will honor this union that is being put in place this day by your Empress."

"I will," Amanda replied. She placed her right hand up and she signed the hologram with her handprint and DNA signature.

"Now that you are married according to Terran law, I will now let Healer Leis perform the bonding according to Vulcan tradition."

The older Vulcan lady stood in front of Amanda and Sarek and placed her hands on both of their faces. Amanda tried to listen to the woman but she started to speak in Vulcan.

Leis continued in Vulcan ,"Parted from each other and never parted, never and always touching and touched."

Amanda heard Sarek repeated the phrase next to her in standard, "Amanda, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched."

Amanda was not mentally prepared for this mind meld that was happening. There was something different about this one than the ones that happened earlier that day. 

She somehow found the words that Sarek spoke coming from her mouth without her command, "Sarek, parted from me and never parted, never and always touching and touched."

The healer let go of both there faces and Amanda felt relatively the same, but she didn't quite feel like she was by herself. Something about her head felt strange and mildly hurt. 

Sarek could tell the difference immediately. He didn't know that one part of his mind was void until he felt the presence of another there. It wasn't very strong because they had a betrothal bond, but his natural instincts craved for a deeper bond. It still did not dispel the skeptical thoughts he had of the small human female right next to him. He started to feel confusion and nervousness that was not his own and he knew it was coming from Amanda.

The healer spoke, "It is done. Complete the ritual by performing the ozh'esta."

Sarek's heart hammered at his side in anticipation of such a thing. He looked at Amanda and held his right hand out with his index finger and middle finger. Amanda looked a little confused but Sarek tried his best to communicate through their weak bond the feeling that she should mirror his actions. Amanda hesitantly made her hand the same way and touched his fingers. When their fingers touched Sarek was not surprised that the spark between them was weak, but as Amanda held her fingers there for a moment longer the spark grew for a second and he heard her audible gasp as they looked at each other. She removed her hand quickly. The crowd started to applaud, and the thunderous sounds filled the room as the couple stared at each other in disbelief. 

Sarek was surprised by the spark that existed in that ozh'seta for a moment. He slightly raised his eyebrows, and said quietly, "Fascinating."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been writing this chapter on and off for the past 3 months. I want to thank everyone for the wonderful support I have received. Thanks to those that have stuck with this story since the beginning last year! I can’t believe that this story is already a year old. Thank you for being patient with me as I try to work out this plot. My life is going wonderfully at the moment and I am fairly busy but I want to update more. I realized while I was writing this chapter how excited I am about this story and I desperately want to finish it no matter what. Please leave me a comment or kudos. Cheers!

Amanda's vision was white. The hoards of people in front of her materialized as her vision took a moment to focus. She only saw one person's disproving face when the lights assaulted her again. Bursts of light were filling Amanda's vision. Nervousness started to bubble in her chest. She started to feel warm, unsure if it was from the heat or her anxiety.  Amanda felt the pain of her pupils constrict from the flashes of light spotting her image. The lights blinded her as she tried to look at all of the holo cameras taking photos of herself and the Vulcan man that stood silently beside her. The crowd of people in front of them seemed to never stop taking photos. They were asking her questions and she didn't understand what all of them were saying. The flashes continued to invade her line of sight and she started to have perspiration on her forehead. She briefly wiped the sweat that was starting to form. She started to quiver and her fake smile started to falter. Amanda took a breath and tried not dwell on the fact that she was being consumed by light. She wished more than anything to run away from it and to get off this blasted planet and leave the Terran Empire forever. 

A voice broke through the flashes and Amanda saw a man approach them. She flinched fearful that someone was trying to hurt her. She controlled the urge and focused her eyes.

The man had dark hair with gray at the corner of his temples. He had a friendly smile and Amanda felt taken back. He was wearing clothes she had never seen before but the Terran Empire symbol was worn probably on his chest. When she finally looked into the man’s eyes she noticed they were midnight black. Immediately, she felt a sense of calm wash over her and Amanda felt confused and looked at the older man. He gave a gentle smile and Amanda furrowed her brows slightly. 

Amanda saw Sarek stiffen next to her and her eyes looked up at him. He seemed as stoic as ever. She wondered if she would ever be able to read him. She turned her head to the mystery dark eyed man as he approached them. Sarek gave the Terran salute. 

"Governor Grax, I did not anticipate your attendance to the ceremony. You were recently on Betazed dealing with the Klingon insurgent group 1.2 days ago." 

"I could not miss the wedding of a century, Governor Sarek. The Emperor would not have it any other way. Especially, since I was the one who suggested the union. I'm happy to see you have a new bride and a spot in the Governor's Circle." 

"I am aware of my newly bonded status and position in the Terran Empire. I was not informed of your involvement in selecting my bondmate."

Governor Grax softly laughed, "You are very much like your father, Sarek. Always so matter-of-fact. Yes, I made the suggestion. I knew both of your fathers, but have never formally met this woman." 

Grax looked at Sarek and he remained silent. Grax continued, "Aren't you going to introduce your bride?"

Sarek looked over at Amanda and made eye contact with her. Was he trying to tell her something? Amanda wanted to ask more about her father, but she knew it wasn't wise to do such a thing in a crowd full of holo cameras. The lull in the conversation became awkward and Amanda stepped forward and introduced herself.

"I'm Amanda Grayson, Governor."

Amanda held out her hand for a hand shake and Governor Grax gave her a firm shake and let go. Sarek stood up taller and put his hands behind his back. Grax looked up at Sarek for a moment and back at Amanda and smiled.

"Governor Andrus Grax of Betazed."

Amanda nodded, ”Yes, I assumed since I have seen your face on the holonews. I've never met a betazoid before. This wedding must have been super weird for you. I heard Betazoids get married naked."

Grax chuckled, "Yes, it is true. It's not just the bride and the groom but everyone present." 

Grax gave her a wink and Amanda laughed in return. Sarek's eyebrow rose slightly and he could feel his ears get slightly warm. He had no prior knowledge that Betazoids had such a foreign custom. Before Sarek could comment Grax turned to him,

"It was lovely chatting with you Amanda but I need to steal your husband for a moment. Sarek, we will only leave your beautiful wife for a second. Will you follow me?"

Sarek nodded, “Your second of time has already passed.”

Graz laughed, “Just like your father. You understood what I meant. Let’s go.”

Sarek left Amanda's side and she didn't know if she should feel relieved of scared that he left her by herself to the devices of the holo cameras and people around her. She looked and she saw Sarek's mother standing next to an older Vulcan woman. She had a stone cold face but Amanda felt scared of her. Something about her was intimidating and made Amanda feel nervous. T'Pau made eye contact with her briefly and looked away. Amanda needed to find a way off this planet quickly. Her life could come to an end by the hands of any of these people who were staring at her vehemently.

* * *

 

Sarek and Grax stood in the Hall of Thought, Sarek's office. Grax looked at Sarek with a serious face. 

"Governor Sarek, I have something important to give you. It's about your father."

Sarek raised his eyebrow, "What has my father left in your possession?"

"This." 

Grax held up a small drive and threw it over to Sarek, and he caught it. He examined the drive. It was black and small. There was nothing significant about its design. 

"What information is stored on this device?"

"Your father told me to give it to you. As for the content I have no idea. I only wanted to respect his wishes. He did mention that it was encrypted and you would figure out how to open the files given some time."

“That is peculiar. I will decrypt this at a later time,” Sarek carefully put the drive into his pocket.

"Also, I was told that project you were on is now being led by someone on your team."

"Who?"

"Vorlik."

“Interesting. He will manage it well,” Sarek was unsure of how he felt. A part of him illogically hoped the project would be closed. Since he was governor he could hinder the project at any given time if he felt they were getting closer to the solutions he had once found. 

Grax spoke, ”Oh and one more thing, the Klingon insurgents I have been dealing with have more allies, Vulcan ones. Looks like that little rebellion group is more of a problem than all of us anticipated. As a governor, I give you this advice only once, you rule with fear and respect. Snub those traitors out. Show the Vulcan people that you are someone to be feared and respected."

Governor Grax gave Sarek a big pat on the back and walked out of the room. Sarek tried to ignore the fact that Grax touched his shoulder. He felt for the drive that was in his pocket and also exited the room. He walked to find Amanda who was standing by herself by the exit of the building. Amanda looked over at Sarek and had a nervous smile on her face. Sarek could feel part of her anxiety. He approached her and noticed their height difference. She was 29.084 cm shorter than him. He took mental note of the calculation. 

“Amanda, it is time to depart."

Sarek noticed that the pinkness of her skin turned into a pale white. Sarek was hit with a feeling of anxiety and he knew it was coming from her.

"Yes..Sarek."

There was a tremor in Amanda's voice and Sarek made a mental notation of it. Amanda quietly trailed behind him as they made their way to a hovercar. They both got into the hovercar and Amanda sat as far away as possible from Sarek. She tried to calm down her breathing and looked over at Sarek who sat rigidly in his seat not quite looking over at her. She practically knew nothing about this man. She was now the wife to one of the most powerful people in the Terran Empire. Amanda could barely pronounce his last name and Amanda realized that it was also her own. She quietly mourned the identity and pride that she had in the name Grayson. The man next to her had a mental connection to her but she didn't feel too different except for the mild throbbing in her head and the sweat that lightly formed on her brow. The gravity was feeling somewhat heavier and the heat was worse than anything she experienced. 

Sarek looked at the frail human next to him. She was preoccupied with the landscape, but he could sense her mind was not focused on it. The emotions of nervousness were hitting him like waves. He could not discern her thoughts and he wanted to. Vulcans were emotional and in Sarek's previous bond he knew T'Rea had many emotions that were shielded within their complete bond. Within this betrothal bond, Amanda's emotions were tempestuous. He put up his mental walls to block from receiving the strong emotions she unknowingly was sending him. 

Amanda started to notice the scenery outside of the hovercar. The swirl of reds and oranges in the desert landscape were awes inspiring. For a moment, she looked over at Sarek and he was staring at her with his phlegmatic face. She was married to this robot of a man. She was the daughter of a traitor and she didn't believe in the Terran Empire anymore. Yet here was one of it's prominent figures. One who she knew would kill her if necessary. She turned her head back to the view outside and let out a sigh.Even though she was in a hovercar she still felt warm. She wiped the sweat that was on her head. She looked up at the sky, it was filled with clouds and the scorching sun. On Terra clouds looked the same and so did this sun. Her eyes trailed down back to the red sands and saw a massive building in the distance. It was elegant yet daunting. It looked ancient and was build out of a beautiful stone Amanda could not name. There were newer sleeker parts to the building that were built in recent years. The architecture was a brilliant juxtaposition between the ancient and the modern and Amanda marveled at the sight. 

Amanda jumped a little when Sarek spoke, "That is my home."

Amanda turned to look at him. He was staring at her. Was he starting at her this whole time? Fear started to creep in and Amanda felt a little dizzy. She could not read the man by his gaze. He gave nothing away with it. Amanda took a breath and replied to him.

"Did you grow up here?"

"Yes. It is the ancestral home of my forebears and clan."

"Clan? Vulcans have clans?"

"Yes."

"That sounds so...primitive for an intellectual species."

"Its function is taken from primitive practices but is far from the type of primitive behavior Terrans are capable of. "

Amanda frowned and Sarek was confused by the strange expression on her face. Amanda was being belittled for being a Terran and she did not like that. 

She let out an exacerbated sigh, "Well, then explain it to me!"

"I will. There are no first accounts of when clans were formed, but Vulcan anthropologist have concluded that the first of our kind known as the Wanderer, developed the first words and speech patterns of modern day Vulcan. These primitive Vulcans were the first ones to witness a sun flare that created immense damage to the abundant vegetation that Vulcan once had. That is why 91.5% of our planet's surface is desert. It was during this time that these individuals formed groups to take refuge all throughout different parts of the planet. These groups persisted and became the clans that we have in present day Vulcan."

"I had no idea."

"You have no knowledge of this because Terrans are not concerned with educating themselves with the cultural history of other species."

It was another jab at being a Terran. Amanda wondered it Vulcans really thought so highly of themselves to literally put down every single person they were talking to? Were other people not smart enough for them? What was with their obsession over having the upper hand? Amanda's anxiety was dissipating and with it a small burning resentment formed in her chest. She was about to retort when the door opened and she felt the wave of heat hit her. 

She looked at the person who opened the door and stepped out into the scorching heat. She felt warm in the car but she didn't realize it would be as hot as hell outside. She was practically in hell. 

Amanda looked at the person who was holding the door and it was this tall Vulcan man who looked like he was in his early 30s according to human standards. He was extremely well built and very tall. Amanda was kind of shocked. The man looked like a body builder. She couldn't recall seeing a Vulcan during this whole day who looked like they drank protein and lifted weights all day. Everyone was lean, slender and fit, but not that fit.

Sarek walked out of the car and stood near Amanda and talked to the well-built man, "Tevak, your service honors the Terran Empire."

Tevak gave the Terran salute, "I only wish to serve the Empire."

Sarek nodded, "Amanda, this is Tevak. He is a member of... _our_ clan. His specialty is in Suus Mahna. He attended VSA with me but made a leave of absence when he realized his potential in more physically grueling pursuits. He studied under the master of Suus Mahna in the city of Raal.  His credentials make him fully qualified as a protector for our personal use."

Tevak face was phlegmatic and Amanda felt like it made him even more daunting. 

Tevak spoke, "I will serve to protect you both for the greater good of our Empire. "

Amanda was listening to the conversation but the heat from the sun was beating on her and she felt like she already had third degree burns from standing under the scrutiny of the sun. 

"Nice to meet you, Tevak." Amanda managed to say.

Sarek turned to Amanda, "There is another bodyguard that is assigned to us. Tevak, will you tell Saya to come and report to me."

Tevak pulled out his communicator, "Saya, report to the landing bay 3."

Within a few minutes a woman appeared. She was very tall almost Sarek's height. Her hair cut was jet black and was short and hovered above her shoulders. She had straight bangs like her male counter parts but her hair had a sleek asymmetrical look to it. Amanda thought she looked like a sophisticated spy. It was the only way she could describe it. 

The Vulcan woman gave the Terran salute, "I am honored to serve the Terran Empire by providing protection to you both."

Sarek spoke, "Amanda, this is Saya. She graduated from Shi'khar University in anthropology. She made a transition in her career and focused on learning Klingon martial arts, Suus Mahna, and Terran judo. She may choose to tell you more of her credentials at a later date. "

Amanda spoke, "Thanks, Saya" 

Saya spoke, "I will tell you stories of the information, Governor Sarek briefly stated. We will be seeing each other often, due to the nature of Tevak and I's position."

"Well, I look forward to the tales."

Saya nodded and Amanda could swear she saw a glint in her eye for the briefest of moments. Maybe she was seeing things. This sun was making her feel crazy. 

Sarek looked over at Amanda and noticed the perspiration that was on her forehead. He remembered that humans were not biologically advantageous on Vulcan.

"Amanda, let us enter into the fortress. I will show you my ancestral home."

Sarek walked ahead through what Amanda called the main entrance to this crazy mansion. Nervousness seemed to fill Amanda as she walked through the doors. The whole day felt so surreal. The last few weeks feel unreal. How could she go from a school teacher to a blind prisoner and then to a wife in the space of a month? 

Amanda caught up to Sarek and felt a little out of breath but followed him. The main courtyard was full of planets Amanda had not seen in her life. The strangest part was when she turned her attention to the courtyard she saw Vulcans staring at her. Some tilted their heads at her. Amanda felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Their was scrutiny in their eyes. She was the complete outsider. It's not like she chose to marry the man right next to her. She wanted to explain herself but she knew she never could. The desire to run from the situation was strong. She want to run away from the fortress and off this planet to freedom. 

As they walked past the various Vulcans in the courtyard they gave the Terran salute. All of them looked the same with their straight hair and bangs. All the men had the same patch of facial hair. Amanda looked back at Sarek who gave a quick glance. She felt like she should just follow his lead.

They walked through some old corridors. Amanda was surprised to see strange art and other object on the walls. She thought Vulcans were so robotic that there was no possibility of art in their culture. They made their way into a newer part of the compound that opened up into another courtyard. At the other end of the courtyard was minimal and sleek building. It had to have been build in the last 10 years or so. Sarek stopped walking and Amanda bumped into his back and took a step back. Sarek became more rigid and it only perpetuated her nervousness. 

"Amanda, this wing of the house was build 10.2 years ago when my father reached the completion of his 50 years of service as a Governor to the Terran Empire. This part of the fortress is for the governor and his immediate family. This is where we will live."

Amanda felt the blood drain from her face, "This is...the place."

"Yes."

"Are we going in right now?"

"The purpose of our tour was to eventually go to our own quarters."

“Quarters?"

"Yes"

The sun was beating on Amanda and she felt so heavy. Sarek started to walk to the home and didn't look back at her. She felt frozen in place and could not move, but spoke.

"I don't want to go in there."

Sarek stopped mid stride and turned to look at her. They stood in silence as the sun took Amanda's energy and as her pulse raced underneath her skin. Her head was throbbing. The feeling of anger at the Terran Empire washed over her. That Empire put her into this situation. Everything in her body did not want to go in that house and get assaulted. 

Sarek looked at Amanda from afar he did not understand her expression but the negative emotions emitting from her were hard for him to ignore. Something was wrong, but he did not know how to breach the topic. He wished he could mind meld with her to understand what she was thinking. Sarek remembered that it would be unwise to do so because he would also be at risk of discovery of his own treacherous thoughts.

He spoke evenly, "You will go into our quarters. Your fragile Terran body cannot last in the Vulcan’s summer heat for more than 3 hours and 30.87 minutes at a time. It is a biological fact that you will perish in these weather conditions."

How dare he insinuate that she was weak! Amanda clenched her fist and tried to remain calm, her nerves were making her on edge. She walked past Sarek without another word and stood in front of the door. 

She heard Sarek speak behind her, ”The door unlocked when you stood in front of it. It verified your DNA.”

Amanda pushed the door open and stepped into the room. She had never seen an interior like this. It was very sleek and minimal. There were light woods and one wall was completely made of glass that overlooked the Vulcan desert. In the distance, she could see the Shi'kahr skyline. Even though the space was huge it felt like a home. Amanda heard the door close and remembered that Sarek was present. 

What was going to happened now? The emotional rollercoaster of the day was weighing on her. She started to shake and feel anxiety pool in her. She was trapped. She had no where to go. She was on a planet that she had been on for less than 24 hours and was a prisoner when she woke up in the morning and now she was the wife of an influential governor to the Terran Empire. Every Vulcan she encountered expected her to know all the intricate details of their culture and they had no compassion or understanding for how jarring this experience was for her.

The whole time before the ceremony everyone kept talking about _fires_ and if she would survive them. Was she strong enough to survive sexual assault? The lack of expression on Sarek's face had to mean he was beyond feeling and compassion. She wondered if she should bring up the fact about the fires?  In that moment, Amanda wished more than anything for her coworker Jean to be here to save her or speak up for her. She had to fight this battle alone. She had to survive. She would find a way off this planet. 

Amanda found her courage and her voice and turned around to the man that was now her husband. 

"Sarek..."

Sarek looked straight into her eyes and approached her so he was standing close to her, "Yes, Amanda."

She noted she did not see emotion in his eyes. She swallowed, "Uh, everyone I talked to kept mentioning these _fires_ , is that what is going to happen next?"

Sarek's eyebrows almost rose to his bangs and Amanda felt on edge by his reaction. The silence in the room felt heavy and awkward. The rush of her own blood were present in her ears and her breaths were uneven and choppy.

Sarek only managed to say, "The fires." 

Could Sarek tell the most secretive fact about his culture? Could he trust her with the information? Was not it her right as his bondmate to know the intricate details of Vulcan mating practices? The idea of mating with a Terran seemed foreign. He was unsure of the situation, even if he found that their was an intriguing spark in their mental connection. The dichotomy of the situation perplexed him greatly. He turned to look at the landscape for a moment. 

Amanda grew nervous as he didn't elaborate she needed to know what was going to happen to her so she pushed. He had some sort of power to read her mind, that is all she knew. How was she going to protect herself? All the emotions of the past weeks overwhelmed her. The questions continued on in her mind and she blurted out her greatest fear. 

“Are you going to force yourself into my mind and then rape me?"

The words hung heavily in the air. Sarek snapped his head to stare at her. Her eyes were welling with water. He had heard of 'crying' but had never personally witnessed it. It was strange and Sarek didn't like the foreign feeling he had we he saw it. He was at loss for words.

Amanda was impatient with the silence, "Tell me!"

First, he was highly offended that she would think he was capable of that type of molestation. Vulcans were known for their fidelity and loyalty in relationships. Seldom did bondmates separate. Second, it was inappropriate to be held to the same standards as Terran males. 

"Your comment is entirely illogical and inappropriate. We are now bondmates. I am not a Terran male and do not adhere to their _practices._ ” 

Amanda spoke through the tears running down her face, ruining the make up that was perfect minutes ago, "How do you think I am supposed to know that? I can't read your mind. I have only seen your people kill my people from the holonews. To me you are barbaric, violent and out of control. It isn't beneath a Vulcan to sexually abuse me!"

His face still held no emotions to her. Instead, he became more rigid and stood up taller and put his arms behind his back, and took a step closer to Amanda. He slightly turned his head and squinted his eyes,

"The Official Imperial Holonews only depicted the worst of Vulcan society, the Ak'spar. I am Governor of Vulcan. I have to be the ultimate example of Vulcan behavior to my people. Vulcans will kill to progress in their careers, or protect their lives, but they are not ones to force others to have intercourse with them. If you had studied any Vulcan customs you would be aware of these things. Vulcan's live by a strict code written in the Teachings of Surak. You have insinuated that I do not have the capacity to respect my bondmate, regardless, if I am acquainted with them or not. You have said enough."

Amanda felt angry tears go down her cheeks. She hadn't felt this angry in a long time. She took a step forward so she could get a good look at Sarek's face. She could feel his breath as he silently stared at her. 

"If you respect me so much why did you allow this marriage to happen between us? I mentioned before the wedding that we should end this! You immediately disregarded what I had to say. Did it not occur to you that in between the time of the Terran Empire Delegation and this wedding that I was stuck in a small prison cell with barely enough room to sleep while you were here on Vulcan living in this ridiculous mansion. While you were sleeping in a bed every night, I was getting strapped to a cold metal table and tortured for hours on end. While I was pleading for my life, you were given the position of Governor to Vulcan! With all that intellect in your Vulcan brain you can't find it that hard to realize that, maybe, because I had been abused and tortured that I would assume the worst in everyone. I lost everything the night I first met you and in turn you gained everything!"

Amanda was using her finger to point at his chest and she felt this anger that wasn't her own overwhelm her. She was ready to get into a fight which was so unlike her. Sarek felt anger and tried to snub it out. This emotional outburst was shocking. How was he going to live with a being who would cry and feel angry at the same time? This was irrational. He would have to control his logic and mental foritiudes so it would not ruin his emotional stability. He had enough of instability the past weeks. He would not let a human ruin that. 

"Your anger is illogical. You cannot make a rational argument with emotions."

"My _anger_! Illogical? You are kidding me! After all these weeks it is entirely logical!"

"Those weeks were the consequence for being the daughter of a traitor. It was the will of the Empress to send you to prison. I will not question her logic in the choice to send you there or her choice in our union ."

Amanda spoke before she thought, “You have absolutely no compassion! I hate you!"

Sarek's face held no emotion but a strange pang filled his chest and he immediately buried the strange emotion. He looked at Amanda's hand which had balled up the fabric of his robes to bring her face closer to his. Amanda tightened her grip not willing to back down. 

As Amanda looked in his eyes she almost saw a moment of anguish but it was gone faster than she could have anticipated and she was unsure if she saw it in the first place. The pang of guilt hit her with those three words. 

Sarek became even more stoic and detached, "That is a fitting statement for a Terran. You will find your own **private** bedroom to the right of the stairs."

Amanda noticed that she was balling up his clothes in her fist and let go. Sarek made the Terran salute and walked away leaving Amanda in the middle of the foyer in their home. Amanda was trembling. She didn't realize she was holding her breath. The tears started to pour down her cheeks as she realized how lonely she was. She had no kindness or stability for weeks. This immense feeling of betrayal from her own people and anger towards the Empire filled her. Amanda found her frustrations of the last month were misdirected at the cold man who left her alone at the foot of the stairs.

She walked up the steps to her room. The dizzying feeling of her head persisted even more after putting all her energy into that argument. The doors that she stood in front of were beautiful and had strange markings she did nor understand. Hesitantly, she put her hand to the door, part of her irrational brain feared Sarek would be in there, but when she opened the door there was a large room with a bed, a dresser, a balcony, an office nook, and a sonic. She let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't lying. 

She walked to the window and caught the light from the sun and it made her eyes constrict painfully. She winched and closed her eyes and turned her head away from the bright source of light. She made her way to the sonic and saw herself in the mirror. 

Her face was still sunken in and her makeup was completely ruined by her tears. Her eyes were red and puffy. Amanda steadied herself on the counter as her head reeled. She looked for a replicator to get water. There was one on the opposite side of the room and she started to walk towards it when her vision began to dot and her legs gave out from underneath her. Her head hit the ground hard, and the last thing she saw was the bright light of the Vulcan sun. 

 


End file.
